Turbo Rangers New Beginnings
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: The Rangers have defeated Maligore and now they face there final year of school but Jason finds out something that changes his life forever.
1. Shift Into Turbo Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **This is a continuation of my last five stories read them first but make sure you read Turbo Rangers New Beginnings Rise of Maligore before you read this. 

**Shift into Turbo Part1**

On another planet Divatox had gathered her forces for a meeting. Divatox was still angry over the fact the Turbo Rangers defeated Maligore and ruined her wedding. 

"Piranahtrons, Mutants listen up and listen well. Those Turbo Rangers will pay for ruining my day. So I only want my strongest warriors to follow and we shall make those Turbo Rangers pay. But in exception we are also going to capture the Black Turbo Ranger." Divatox said

Divatox had a flashback of Jason's soaked body how his shirt clung to his muscular body. 

"Um Divatox your drooling on the microphone." Rygog said

"Anyway who's with me to destroy the Rangers?" Divatox asked

All the Piranatrons cheered and so did the mutants. Meanwhile on earth at the Botanical Gardens. Kat and Tanya were walking along. 

"I can't believe this is our final year of school." Tanya said

"I know this is great." Kat said

Just then they walked up to Jason and Adam who picking up folding chairs. 

"What a great place to have the meeting?" Tanya asked

"You won't think so after Mr. Chaplin finishes his speech." Jason said

"Why's that?" Adam asked

"Well I started at the start of the year so I had to sit through his speech for the Grade Twelve students and new students by the time he finished I wish I brought a pillow." Jason said

"It can't be that bad." Kat said

"Its worse apparently his speech hasn't changed." Jason said

"Oh boy." Tanya said

"So Jason. Where's Tommy shouldn't he be here?" Adam asked

"Remember he's got a part time job at his Uncle's race track." Jason said

"Oh yeah he's bound to have fun." Adam said

"I just hope it doesn't destroy his relationship with Hayley." Kat said

"Actually it won't last long practically until my birthday I think then Tommy stops. He's just testing out his Uncle's car." Jason said

The three nodded and the four walked off. Meanwhile at the Race Track Tommy was driving his Uncle's Race car. 

"And how long has he been driving?" A man asked Tommy's uncle

"For a week." Tommy's Uncle said

Meanwhile back on the other planet. Divatox was still talking to her forces. 

"Rygog." Divatox said

"Yes Divatox." Rygog said

"You will be my second in command and will be navigator of the seas. I also want you to pick the strongest Piranahtrons." Divatox said

"Yes Divatox." Rygog said

"Porto all things scientific will be your domain." Divatox said

"Yes Divatox my brain power is at your disposal." Porto said

"What about me Aunty D?" Elgar asked

"What is that smell?" Divatox asked

"You threw me into the pit of eternal flames. I'm still crispy." Elgar said

"Whatever you can come too I need to keep my eye on you." Divatox said

"Yeah." Elgar said

"Now get ready and prepare to battle." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens on Earth. The nine Rangers were setting the place up for the New Year meeting. 

"I really hate these meetings." Billy said

"Same here." Zack said

"Hey where are Aisha and Hayley?" Kat asked

"Oh there at Angel Grove High with Ms. Applebee. Ms. Applebee just wants to make sure they were ready for grade 12." Jason said

"Oh I hope they show up soon Hayley really wants to know what happened." Kat said

"Same here I'd like to know how you guys got to Miranthuas." Jason said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Hayley and Aisha both finished there tests to see what grade they should be in. 

"All done?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Yeah." Aisha said

"Same here." Hayley said

"Good you can go and Mr. Chaplin will let you know what grade you'll be in after the meeting." Ms. Applebee said

The two girls nodded and walked off. Meanwhile back on the other planet Divatox's forces went inside the Submarine. Inside Divatox's sub. 

"Alright everyone lets go and destroy Earth." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

"Prepare to teleport." Rygog said

Divatox's sub headed to earth. Meanwhile in the park on Earth Bulk was trying to get back into the Police Force with Lt. Stone. Meanwhile back in the Botanical Park Aisha and Hayley ran up to the nine Rangers. 

"Have you started the story yet?" Hayley asked

"Not yet just waiting on you two." Rocky said

"Good." Hayley said

The eleven teens walked off. Meanwhile back in the Park Bulk saw Divatox's sub landed in the sea. Just then Lt. Stone appeared. 

"Bulkmeier I've got some news." Lt. Stone said

"What is it sir?" Bulk asked

"Skullovitch and Tony have both made it to junior detectives. Lt. Stone said

Alright." Bulk said

"Come on we might as well get out of here its pointless trying to get those parking tickets." Lt. Stone said

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub. 

"Perfect now since they ruined my perfect day I'm going to ruin theirs." Divatox said

"What are you going to do?" Elgar asked

"Blow up the Power Plant." Divatox said

Meanwhile at the Botanical Garden the eleven teens were walking along. 

"So are you going to tell us the story?" Hayley asked

"Yeah it was one of the most amazing Adventures we've had." Tanya said 

The Rangers told Hayley about there adventure on how Billy and Kat found Lerigot, Jason and Kimberly trying to escape Divatox's grasp. The Rangers fighting the Putra Pods. The Rangers trying to save Jason and Kimberly. Jason and Kimberly turning evil and fighting the Rangers. Jason helping break the spell on Kimberly and the Rangers defeating Maligore. 

The Rangers were back at the presentation Area.

"Wow that was amazing." Hayley said

"Yeah but it was strange being turned evil." Kimberly said

"Tell me about it. But lucky for me I was able to snap out of it then help you out." Jason said

"Yeah the only guy who could hold me down when I'm evil." Kimberly said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped. 

"We read you Alpha." Jason said

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber." Alpha said with a laugh. 

"We better go." Jason said

"You guys stay here just in case. Mr. Chaplin shows up." Billy said

The six Turbo Rangers walked off as the others stayed behind and talked about the new school year. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Ok so are you sure this is going to work?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen. This detonator will destroy the entire power plant and then some." Porto said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber the Turbo Rangers were there. 

"Wow Alpha." Jason said

"I made this all by myself." Alpha said

Just then a black beam of light entered the Power Chamber then it died down to revile a Black Cycle. 

"What is this?" Jason asked

"That is the Black Storm Cycle it appears that the Phantom Ranger has found another piece of your powers." Zordon said

Just then the earth shook and all the Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw a Black Fire Truck, a Dark Blue Police Car, a Dark Green Dump Truck, a Dark Yellow Racer and a Dark White Ambulance. 

"What are those?" Jason asked

"Those are the Black Storm Striker Rescue Zords." Zordon said

"Storm Striker?" Kat asked

"Yes The Black Fire Truck is known as Storm Striker, The Dark Blue Police car is known as Dark Blue Siren Blaster, The Dark Green Dump Truck is known as Dark Green Thunder Loader, The Dark Yellow Racer is known as Dark Yellow Star Racer and the Dark White Ambulance is known as Dark White Wind Rescue." Zordon said

"Wow so I have Ten Zords and one key." Jason said

"Correct." Zordon said

The five Storm Striker Rescue Zords all drove into the Black Storm Holding bay. 

"Well we better get going." Billy said

"You guys go I need to check on Mountain Blaster." Rocky said

"Good point." Kat said

The five Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile at the Power Plant Elgar and Porto showed up. 

"Now Elgar remember that you must place this detonator right in the centre of the Power Plant right on the power generator." Porto said

"Yeah I know." Elgar said

Porto just teleported away and Elgar walked off. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Rocky was looking at the data of Mountain Blaster when all of a sudden the sensors picked up something. 

"What's going on?" Rocky asked

"It appears something's at the Power Plant." Alpha said

"I'll go check it." Rocky said

"Be careful Rocky." Zordon said

"Right." Rocky said

Rocky teleported away. Back at the Power Plant Elgar placed the detonator and the activated it. Elgar then walked off. Rocky then teleported down and noticed Elgar. 

"Hey Elgar I thought you were burnt to a crisp." Rocky said

"Well if it isn't the Blue Turbo Ranger." Elgar said

"Well let's see how good you are with out that whip." Rocky said

Elgar then made a card sword appear. 

"Oh how cute you must be the joker of the cards." Rocky said

"Why you." Elgar said

Elgar attacked Rocky but Rokcy moved out of the way and kicked Elgar down. 

End of Shift into Turbo Part1


	2. Shift Into Turbo Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Shift into Turbo Part2**

Back at the Power Plant Rocky was still fighting Elgar. Just then the Piranahtrons showed up. 

"So you want to up the stakes Elgar?" Rocky asked. 

"You bet I do." Elgar said

"Ok then Shift into Turbo." Rocky said

Rocky made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key in the Turbo Morpher and turned the key. 

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

Rocky then started fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens the meeting had started and the nine Rangers and Hayley were listening to Mr. Chaplin. 

"Where's Rocky?" Adam asked

"I'll check you stay here." Jason said

Jason quietly walked off. Jason then made sure he wasn't seen. 

"Zordon is Rocky still at the Power Chamber?" Jason asked

"No he left to check out the Power Plant the sensors." Zordon said

"Knowing Rocky he's most probably in trouble." Jason said

"Then you better help him." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant Rocky was still fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens Jason walked back to the others. 

"Anything?" Adam asked as Jason sat down

"Rocky's at the Power Plant checking something up." Jason said

"I wonder why." Kat said

"I don't want to know." Tanya said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant Rocky knew he needed help. 

"Hey Jason I need help Divatox is back." Rocky said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens Jason's communicator beeped and the five Turbo Rangers quickly walked off. 

"I read you Rocky." Jason said

"I need help Divatox is back and up to something." Rocky said

"We're on our way." Jason said

The five Turbo Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Oh no you don't Rangers your not going to help your friend." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens the five Rangers ran up to the Car park then Divatox and the Piranahtrons appeared. 

"Hello Rangers." Divatox said

"You again?" Tanya asked

"Did you miss me?" Divatox asked

"Not really." Jason said

"Well Piranahtrons attack them." Divatox said

The five Rangers started fighting the Piranahtrons. 

"Guys go help Rocky I'll handle these fish heads." Jason said

"You sure?" Billy asked

"Positive, now go." Jason said

"Right. Shift into Turbo." Billy said

Billy, Tanya, Kat and Adam made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there arms like a steering wheel then placed there keys into the Turbo Morphers and turned the key. 

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

Back at the Power Plant the four Turbo Rangers appeared and started attacking the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens Jason was handling the Piranahtrons well on his own much to Divatox's delight. 

"Ooh why does the good guy have to be so hot?" Divatox thought

Jason then spun kicked one of the Piranahtrons onto the ground. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"Aye, aye, aye. Jason looks like he needs help." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha contact Tommy." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Race Track Tommy stopped the car and got out.

"Take a break Tommy." Tommy's Uncle said

"Sure thing." Tommy said

Tommy's uncle walked off and Tommy's Communicator beeped and Tommy ran off. 

"This is Tommy." Tommy said

"Tommy. Jason's fighting Piranahtrons and there's too many of them and the others are at the Power Plant." Alpha said

"I'm on my way." Tommy said

"Be careful Tommy." Alpha said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

Tommy made his Zeonizers appear and then placed the two Zeonizers together. 

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Garden Tommy showed up and attacked the Piranahtrons. 

"You ok bro?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm fine. But these fish heads aren't." Jason said

Tommy mentally laughed. 

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key in the Turbo Morpher and turned it. 

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

Tommy and Jason started fighting the Piranahtrons and defeated them. 

"You're next Divatox." Jason said

"I'll be back." Divatox said

Divatox then teleported away. 

"Why do I have a strange feeling that Divatox has something else planned for me?" Jason asked

"I don't know but it is creepy." Tommy said

"Well I better get to the Power Plant and you better head back to the Race Track." Jason said

"I'll catch you later." Tommy said

"Later." Jason said

Tommy teleported back to the Race Track while Jason teleported to the Power Plant. Back at the Power Plant the six Turbo Rangers all fought the Piranahtrons. Then they ran towards Elgar. 

"What are you doing here Elgar?" Jason asked

"You'll find out when this place goes boom." Elgar said after teleporting off. 

"What did he mean by that?" Rocky asked

"Detonator. Come on we have to find it fast." Jason said

The six Rangers ran off. 

"Man this place is huge." Adam said

"We're never going to find it." Rocky said

"Rocky I need you to teleport back to the Power Chamber and collect the Turbo Navigator." Jason said

"On it." Rocky said

Rocky teleported off. 

"Ok now Adam, Tanya and Kat I want you three to search from the outside and work your way inwards while Billy and I will search from the inside and work our way out." Jason said

The Rangers nodded and ran off. 

"So how do you like being Red?" Jason asked

"It's great. I mean I never expected I'd be Red." Billy said

"How did you become Red anyway?" Jason asked

"Oh Tommy stepped down and made me his successor of Red." Billy said

"Well all the males but Adam and Zack have been Red now." Jason said

The two laughed and continued on. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub. 

"You won't find the detonator Rangers." Divatox said

"I still don't see why you want the Black Turbo Ranger." Elgar said

"None of your business." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Alpha was looking at a wormhole. 

"It's beautiful." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha it truly is." Zordon said

Just then Rocky teleported in. 

"Hey Alpha." Rocky said

"Rocky you scared me." Alpha said

"Sorry Alpha I just came to pick up the Turbo Navigator." Rocky said

"Oh I um." Alpha said

Rocky rolled his eyes he made a mental note to ask Jason about the wormhole. Rocky made a Black Turbo Navigator appear. 

"Man, we get silver and Jason gets black." Rocky said

Rocky then picked up the Black Turbo Navigator and teleported away. 

"That was close." Alpha said

"Yes but soon we'll have to tell them." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant Adam, Kat and Tanya ran up to Jason and Billy. 

"Any luck?" Jason asked 

"None." Kat said

Just then Rocky ran up with a Black Turbo Navigator. 

"I got the Turbo Navigator." Rocky said

"You had to get mine." Jason said

"Well its better and got a bigger range then ours." Rocky said

"Good point." Jason said

Rocky handed the Black Turbo Navigator to Jason and Jason activated it. Then Jason found the detonator. 

"Of course right in the centre of this place." Jason said

"Figures." Tanya said

The six Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Rygog take some Piranahtrons and stop them." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Power Plant. The six Turbo Rangers ran up to the detonator. 

"Great we don't have time to disarm it." Billy said

"Quick take the detonator then use the Turbo RAM to get rid of it." Jason said 

Billy picked up the detonator just as Rygog and the Piranahtrons showed up. 

"Ok Billy, run while the rest of us take care of the Piranahtrons." Jason said

"Got it." Billy said

Billy ran off and the other Rangers started fighting the Piranahtrons. Then Billy called forth the Turbo RAM and placed the detonator on the Turbo RAM and got it to speed off and it blew up after the Turbo RAM got far enough away. 

"Yeah." Jason said

"Thank goodness." Rocky said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"Look Zordon the Worm Hole is almost open." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha. I'm just worried at how Jason will react." Zordon said

"Good point." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Garden the six Turbo Rangers showed up. 

"Hey did we miss anything?" Jason asked

"Not really." Kimberly said

"Great he's still going." Adam said

"Yep." Trini said

"So what's going on?" Zack asked

"We'll tell you later." Jason said

"Ok." Zack said

Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought you were trying to stop them." Elgar said

"Shut up Elgar." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Botanical Gardens. 

"So all you new students and teens that are in there final year good luck and may you have a good year." Mr. Chaplin said

Everyone clapped. A bit later at the Youth Centre the ten Rangers and Hayley were all at the Ranger tables. The teens were talking. 

"I still can't believe this is the final year." Kat said

"I know." Billy said

"But still knowing us Jason will be the only one to graduate Early." Rocky said

Jason nearly choked on his drink. 

"What?" Rocky asked

"Nothing but knowing my luck I will end up graduating Early." Jason said

The others nodded. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"I believe it's time to contact Lerigot." Zordon said

"I'm on it Zordon. I still can't believe the big day is here." Alpha said

"I know Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Divatox there's something you have to see." Porto said

"What is it?" Divatox asked

"Have a look." Porto said

Divatox looked into her periscope. 

"Well a wormhole. Porto where does that Wormhole lead?" Divatox asked

"Eltar." Porto said

"Eltar who would want to go there?" Elgar asked

"There's only one interdimensional being on this planet that I know of that would want anything to do with Eltar." Divatox said

End of Shift into Turbo Part2


	3. Shift Into Turbo Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Shift into Turbo Part3**

Meanwhile back at the Race track Tommy was back in his Uncle's Racecar for another round of time trials. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the eleven teens were having a drink. 

"I still can't believe you'll be nineteen this year." Hayley said

"Yeah I am and for some strange reason I got a letter saying that I have an appointment with my family's lawyer on my birthday." Jason said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"No idea all I know is that I get all the money I won from my competitions." Jason said

"Ok strange." Rocky said

"You said it." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"With out Zordon those power pukes won't stand a chance against me." Divatox said

"Yeah." Elgar said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the Rangers and Hayley were talking when Jason's communicator beeped. The eleven teens then walked off to the lockers. 

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber. Tommy will meet you here." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

All eleven teens then teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Lerigot showed up. 

"Thank you for coming Lerigot the Rangers should be here soon." Zordon said

"Good gateway, not stay open for long." Lerigot said

"He's right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Um Divatox I don't think you're going to like this." Porto said

"What is it?" Divatox asked

"Well something else is coming through the wormhole." Porto said

"What?" Divatox asked

Divatox looked through her Periscope. 

"No. Porto I don't care how you do it but find a way to close that wormhole." Divatox said

"Close it?" Porto asked

"Yes Close the Wormhole." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. The twelve Teens teleported in. 

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Hey it's Lerigot." Tommy said

"How are you?" Tanya asked

"I'm fine." Lerigot said

"I guess we have to say goodbye Zordon." Jason said

"Correct Jason. I am really sorry." Zordon said

"Sorry for what?" Rocky asked

"That wormhole is a gateway to Eltar. Lerigot is giving Zordon his freedom." Jason said

"You knew about this?" Kat asked

"Yeah ever since I found out about Lerigot's powers." Jason said

"At least we can say goodbye." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub. 

"Amphibitor is the perfect choice for this mission. My queen." Porto said

"Yes but I need something to distract the Rangers." Divatox said

"Hey I can be the distraction." Elgar said

"That's true you are annoyingly distracting." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"So is the wormhole open enough?" Jason asked

"Yes." Alpha said

"I hope this works." Kimberly said

"So do I we'll miss you Zordon but I believe it's time we said goodbye." Jason said

"I agree Jason you have been here since the start and I am grateful for the fact I got to meet you. I am truly sorry for what happened to your father." Zordon said

"Don't be it wasn't your fault." Jason said

Meanwhile in the City Amphibitor appeared and activated the device. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber the Alarm went off. 

"Oh no the Wormhole is closing." Trini said

"That's not all Elgar has appeared with five monster cars." Jason said

"What are we going to do?" Zack asked

"Billy you and the other Turbo Rangers take care of Elgar while the rest of us locate where that energy beam is coming from." Jason said

"Right. Shift into Turbo." Billy said

Billy, Kat, Tanya, Adam and Rocky all made there Turbo Morphers appear and then moved there arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key in the Turbo Morpher and turned. 

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

Meanwhile in the mountains the five Turbo Rangers showed up in there Turbo Zords. 

"Ha you think you can defeat me?" Elgar asked

"We don't think we know we can defeat you." Billy said

The five Turbo Rangers then fought Elgar with there Zords. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. 

"Come on guys you can do it." Kimberly said

"Of course they can." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Rocky went over a jump. Kat then got her Zord to combine with Rocky's Zord. 

"Whoa that's one tough way to dock." Kat said

"You're telling me. I wonder how well Adam and Tanya will do." Rocky said

"Don't know." Kat said

Just then Adam and Tanya drove past then tried to dock but bumped each other out of the way then tried again and got it then spun around. 

"Leveled up and coming in." Rocky said

The three Zords combined and then Adam and Tanya appeared in the cockpit. 

"We nailed it." Adam said

"Yeah but man it's hard to dock these Zords lucky for Jason his is all computer controlled." Tanya said

Just then Billy was driving along then Elgar showed up Billy managed to pass Elgar and then get his Zord to jump over the edge and land in the back of Mountain Blaster. 

"Nice shot." Rocky said

"Thanks." Billy said

The Turbo Rangers then put the keys in and then braked hard making the Turbo Megazord stand up and making Red Lightning the head, Desert Thunder and Dune Star the legs, Wind Chaser the arms and Mountain Blaster the body. Elgar and the monster cars left with white flags. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the five Turbo Rangers teleported in. 

"Man those Zords, are hard to dock." Billy said

"You're not kidding." Rocky said

"Guys Zordon has to leave now or that Wormhole will be closed forever." Jason said

"Right." The other Rangers said

The Rangers circled Lerigot and Lerigot then used his magic and freed Zordon and sent Zordon and Alpha home. 

"Bye Zordon." Kimberly said

The two beams of light entered the Wormhole. Just then the Alarm sounded. 

"Oh no the Wormhole is closing to fast." Tanya said

"What happens if the Wormhole closes before Zordon and Alpha, make it through?" Kimberly asked

"They'll be lost forever." Jason said

"No we can't let that happen." Kat said

"I won't let it happen." Jason said

Jason transformed into the Black Storm Turbo Ranger and teleported off. 

"You know I forgot he could do that." Kimberly said

"How does he do that?" Tanya asked

"His heart is connected to his powers." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the City Jason showed up. 

"Hey freak show." Jason said

"Hello Black Ranger I was hoping you'd show up." Amphibitor said

"Well then shall we get this party started?" Jason asked

Jason started fighting Amphibitor and then pulled out the Storm Axe and then rolled out of the way of Amphibitor and threw the Storm Axe at the device destroying it. 

"No." Amphibitor said

"Looks like you should have been a little bit more careful." Jason said

"You'll pay for that." Amphibitor said

"Heard that before and I'm still here." Jason said

Amphibitor attacked Jason but Jason quickly moved out of the way. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"That was a great shot." Zack said

"I'll say and both Zordon and Alpha made it through." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Porto, are you sure this is going to work?" Divatox asked

"Oh yes my queen. I always grantee my work." Porto said

"Then fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing torpedoes." Rygog said

Just then Divatox's sub fired its torpedoes. Meanwhile back in the city the torpedoes exploded and made Amphibitor grow thirty Stories tall. 

"Ha now let's see you defeat me now." Amphibitor said

"With pleasure. Black Storm Turbo Zords power up." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Zords showed up and then Jason hopped inside and the five Black Storm Turbo Zords combined together to create the Black Storm Megazord. 

"You asked for it." Jason said

"You'll pay for destroying that device." Amphibitor said

"Black Storm Saber." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Saber showed up and then it light up in flames. 

"What the?" Amphibitor said

"Flame Spin out." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Megazord charged at Amphibitor and then spun into an inferno tornado and then struck and destroyed Amphibitor. Then stopped spinning. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason teleported back in and took off his helmet.

"Ok so if Dark Blue Mountain Blaster controls water what controls Fire and Thunder?" Tommy asked

"Fire is Black Storm and Thunder is Dune Star. Earth is Desert Thunder and Wind is Wind Chaser." Jason said

"Oh." Tommy said

"Anyway did Zordon and Alpha make it through?" Jason asked

"Yes right after you destroyed that device." Kimberly said

"Good well it's time for you to go home Lerigot." Jason said

"Bye rangers." Lerigot said

Lerigot teleported away. 

"It's strange not having Zordon here." Kat said

"Yeah now what are we going to do with out a mentor?" Tanya asked

"Actually we do have a mentor." Jason said

"Huh?" The other rangers and Hayley asked

"Meet Alpha 6 the new model of Alpha." Jason said

"Yo-yo-yo. I'm glad at least someone knows about me." Alpha6 said

"And I'd also like you to meet Dimitria from the planet Inquirus." Jason said

Just then the Power Chamber lit up and Dimitria appeared. 

"Welcome Dimitria." Jason said

"Jason it's good to see you again." Dimitria said

"It's good to see you too Dimitria." Jason said

"How do you two know each other?" Tommy asked

"Zordon introduced us not long after I found out I was the actual Gold Ranger." Jason said

"Oh." Zack said

Dimitria floated up to the Energy tube. 

"Now your journeys are about to begin." Dimitria said

The Rangers looked at each other while Jason looked on with a smile. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"So Dimitria is here on Earth." Divatox said

"Why what's the problem with that?" Elgar asked

"She's my mortal enemy." Divatox said

"Oh." Elgar said

"This planet isn't big enough for the both of us Dimitria." Divatox said

End of Shift into Turbo Part3


	4. Shadow Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Shadow Rangers**

At Jason's Garage Jason was working on Dark Blue Mountain Blaster when Rocky showed up. 

"Hey Jase." Rocky said

"Hey Rocky." Jason said

"So what's up?" Rocky asked

"Well I was wondering if you could help me fix up Dark Blue Mountain Blaster." Jason said

"Why me and not Billy?" Rocky asked

"Well Billy's with Kimberly, Trini and Zack. Also you drive Mountain Blaster." Jason said

"Good point." Rocky said

Jason handed Rocky then Black Storm Turbo key and Rocky hopped inside and started up Dark Blue Mountain Blaster then stopped it. 

"So what's wrong with it?" Rocky asked

"Well the last transformation it was a little sluggish and it holds the other four Zords together. So I need to figure out the problem." Jason said

Rocky nodded and the two got back to work. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub. 

"So Porto is the detonator ready?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen and so is the monster you asked for." Porto said

Just then Elgar and the new monster Chromite appaered. 

"Don't they make a lovely couple?" Divatox asked

"Yes they do and the Chromite has that ability you asked for." Porto said

"Well shall we tell them or keep everyone guessing?" Divatox asked

"Tell then I always say. Now the Chromite has the ability to turn the Rangers' powers against them." Porto said

"What about the detonator?" Divatox said

"This is the part you'll like as it drips the colors will form a pool when all of the color has leaked out ka-boom." Porto said

"Good now let's see those Turbo Rangers stop us now." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at Jason's garage. Rocky noticed a device on the bench

"Hey Jase what's this?" Rocky asked holding the device

"Oh that's a homing device with that part I'll be able to track you with the other half." Jason said

"Cool. So do you have a feeling Divatox is up to something?" Rocky asked

"When aren't they up to something?" Jason asked

"Good point. Anyway other then be more powerful then my version of Mountain Blaster what else can this thing do?" Rocky asked

"Combine with your version of the Turbo Zords." Jason said

"What?" Rocky asked

"The Black Storm Zords actually combine with your Zords." Jason said

"Cool." Rocky said

Meanwhile at the Construction site Chromite and Porto showed up. 

"Ok Chromite, now place the Detonator down and then activate the device when all the Colors have leaked out ka-boom." Porto said

"Ooh pretty colors." Chromite said

"Did you get any on you?" Porto asked

"Nope." Chromite said

"Good now protect it." Porto said

"Got yah." Chromite said

Porto teleported away. Just then Adam, Tanya and Kat walked up. 

"I can't believe Billy is giving me a second chance." Kat said

"Just remember you hurt him again Trini and Kimberly will hurt you." Adam said

"I know." Kat said

"And so will I. Billy, taught me a lot about those Zords." Tanya said

"Ok I won't hurt him." Kat said

Just then Chromite showed up. 

"Hello Power Rangers." Chromite said

"What the heck are you?" Tanya asked

"I'm Chromite." Chromite said

"You're about to taken out." Adam said

"Shift into Turbo." Kat said

The three Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then moved there arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned the key. But before any of them could morph Chromite blasted them and then three Shadow rangers showed up. One Pink, One Yellow and One Green. 

"Oh no." Adam said

"This isn't good." Tanya said

The three Rangers started fighting there morphed selves. 

"I never knew we were this strong." Tanya said

"Especially morphed." Kat said

The three Shadow Rangers grabbed hold of the three Rangers. 

"Good job my Shadow Rangers now take then to the Chromite cave." Chromite said

"Right." The three Shadow Rangers said

The three Shadow Rangers then teleported the three Rangers away. Meanwhile back at Jason's Garage. Jason's communicator beeped. 

"I read you Alpha." Jason said

"Yo. You and Blue better get over to the Construction site three of the Rangers have beep captured." Alpha said

"We're on our way Alpha." Rocky said

"Alpha teleport Dark Blue Mountain Blaster back to the Black Storm holding bay." Jason said

"On it Gold." Alpha said

Dark Blue Mountain Blaster teleported off and the two Rangers ran off. Back at the Construction site Rocky and Jason ran up and saw three Rangers and Chromite.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

"Hello I'd like to introduce you to my Shadow Rangers." Chromite said

"And what are you?" Rocky asked

"I'm Chromite." Chromite said

"Well your about to be taken down." Rocky said

"Rocky wait." Jason said

"Shift into Turbo." Rocky said

Rocky made is Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned it. But before he could morph Chromite stole his Morphing energy and a Blue Shadow Ranger appeared and blasted Rocky backwards. 

"That thing stole my morphing energy." Rocky said

"That must be how he over powered the others." Jason said

"Now my Shadow Rangers attack them." Chromite said

The two Rangers started fighting the Shadow Rangers Jason was able to hold his own but Rocky was having a tough time and got captured by the Blue Shadow Ranger. 

"Good job now teleport him back to the Chromite Cave." Chromite said

"Right." The four Shadow Rangers said

Jason looked around and teleported off. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber Jason walked in. 

"Some fancy moves out there Gold." Alpha said

"Thanks. But now what the heck were those things?" Jason asked

"I don't know." Alpha said

"Do you really think that the power Zordon gave you would be easily manipulated?" Dimitria asked

"She sure lives up to her planets name." Jason said

"That she does." Alpha said

"Alpha can you do a scan on those Rangers?" Jason asked

"Can do gold." Alpha said

Jason just shook his head. Meanwhile inside a cave. The four Turbo Rangers were being held. 

"This is nuts." Tanya said

"I know but what can we do?" Adam asked

"We have to do something." Kat said

Just then Katherine noticed Chromite and the four Shadow Rangers. 

"Ok you three come with me we still have to capture the Red and Black Rangers and protect the detonator. While you pink stay here." Chromite said

"Got it." The Pink Shadow Ranger said

The three Shadow rangers and Chromite teleported away. 

"Oh no a detonator." Kat said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. 

"The scan is complete. What are you hoping to find?" Alpha asked

"If my hunch is right there just shadows of the rangers." Jason said

Sure enough the scan showed them that the Shadow Rangers aren't real. 

"Thought so there made of light." Jason said

"And what defeats light?" Dimitria asked

"Shadows." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the cave. 

"We have to contact Jason." Tanya said

"But how?" Adam asked

"Or maybe he can find us." Rocky said pulling out the homing device. 

Meanwhile back at Jason's Garage Jason ran in and picked up the other half of the homing Device. 

"Alright." Jason said

Jason then ran out of his garage only to see Chromite and three of the Shadow rangers. 

"So where's Pink?" Jason asked

"You'll see her soon enough." The Blue Shadow Ranger said

"Really how's that?" Jason asked

"You'll find out." The Yellow Shadow Ranger said

Jason just smiled evilly and then kicked the Yellow Shadow Ranger into the shadows and the Yellow Shadow Ranger disappeared. 

"No my Shadow ranger." Chromite said

Jason then went into a Spin and kicked the Green Shadow Ranger to the ground and then slammed his foot into the Blue Shadow Ranger and sending it into the Shadows and making the Blue Shadow Ranger disappear. 

"Two down one to go." Jason said

"Don't think I'll be as easy as my friends." The Green Shadow Ranger said

Jason laughed and corkscrew kicked The Green Shadow Ranger into the Shadows where it disappeared. 

"Hey Chromite wanna see how well you do in the Shadows?" Jason asked

"I've got to go bye." Chromite said

Chromite teleported away. 

"Ok now to rescue the others." Jason said

Jason disappeared. Meanwhile back at the Cave Jason reappeared as the Black Storm Turbo Ranger. 

"I love that trick." Jason said

Jason then ran inside the cave. Back inside the Cave Jason ran in. 

"Hey Pinky." Jason yelled

"Intruder alert." The Pink Shadow Ranger said

"Shut up." Jason said

Jason threw the Storm Axe that destroyed both light sources and the bars all disappeared and making the Pink Shadow Ranger disappear. Meanwhile back at the Construction site the detonator was still dripping. Meanwhile back at the Cave Jason walked up to the others

"How did you find us?" Tanya asked

"By the little homing device Rocky had in his pocket." Jason said

"What happened to the Shadow Rangers?" Kat asked

"They were made of light so getting them into the darkness was the only way to get rid off them." Jason said

"We have to stop the detonator." Kat said

"Where is it?" Jason asked

"Most probably at the construction site." Tanya said

"That's where we were attacked." Adam added. 

"Let's go." Jason said

"Shift into Turbo." Adam said

The four Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear and then moved there arms like steering wheels then they placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned. 

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

Back at the Construction site the five Rangers showed up. Just then Chromite attacked. 

"Hello Rangers." Chromite said

"We have got to get rid of this light freak." Jason said

"Now hasn't anyone taught you that it's not nice to call people names?" Chromite asked

"Nope." Jason said flatly. 

The Rangers then started fighting Chromite.

"We have to do something." Rocky said

"Call forth the Turbo Zords while I call forth Black Storm." Jason said

"We need Turbo Zord power now." Rocky, Kat, Tanya and Adam said

"Black Storm Turbo Zord Turbo Up." Jason said

Just then Mountain Blaster, Wind Chaser, Dune Star, Desert Thunder and Black Storm showed up. The five Rangers then hopped inside. 

"Initiate Black Turbo Megazord transformation." Jason said

Just then all five Zords combined and Black Storm took the place of Red Lightning. To create the Turbo Storm Megazord. Then the Turbo Storm Megazord blocked out the sun and Chromite and the Detonator both disappeared. 

"Yes it worked." Kat said

"I didn't know the Black Storm Zords could combine with ours." Adam said

"Yeah Billy and I found it out yesterday." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Another good plan ruined." Divatox said

"Don't worry my queen we'll get them." Porto said

"Yes and that Black Turbo Ranger will be mine." Divatox said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason walked in and walked up to Kimberly, Trini, Billy and Zack. 

"Hey beautiful." Jason said

"Hey." Kimberly said

Jason sat down next to Kimberly. 

"So what have you been up too?" Billy asked

"Going against Rangers made of light known as the Shadow Rangers and saving Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Kat." Jason said

"So a normal day then." Billy said

"Yeah did you four have fun?" Jason asked

"You bet." Zack said

"So Billy, are you sure about taking Kat back?" Jason asked

"I'm sure but I'm not giving her my heart completely until I fully know she is in love with me." Billy said

The other four nodded. Then Hayley walked up. 

"Hey did you five here that this place is under new management?" Hayley asked

"Yeah I believe Lt. Stone runs it now." Jason said

"That's right." Lt. Stone said

"So what happened to Ernie?" Zack asked

"Bad health problems and also he was thinking of selling the place he couldn't run it anymore." Jason said

"Correct." Lt. Stone said

Lt. Stone and Hayley went back to work. 

"Well I guess everything has to change sooner or later." Jason said

"So true." Kimberly said

End of Shadow Rangers. 


	5. Transmission Impossible

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Transmission Impossible**

Out in space a vehicle was heading to earth and was trying to contact Dimitria. Meanwhile at the Angel Grove Radio Station. Tanya was doing some work experience. Just then Kat knocked on the window. Tanya noticed and motioned her in. Kat walked into the studio. 

"Hey how's it going?" Kat asked

"Great it's a pity that it's only for a little while." Tanya said

"Well what can you do?" Kat asked

"So true." Tanya said

Just then both Rangers heard something. 

"I must contact Dimitria immediately." A Voice said

"Who is that?" Kat asked

"I have no idea." Tanya said

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub. 

"Divatox you must listen to this someone is trying to contact Dimitria." Porto said

"What? Rygog prepare to take down the messenger." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Radio station. 

"Is anyone out there I must contact Dimitria immediately." The voice said

"We have to do something." Tanya said

"You stay here I'll go check it out." Kat said

"Ok." Tanya said

Katherine teleported away and Tanya went back to her radio show. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre, Jason was teaching a Karate Class while Kimberly, Trini and Zack were looking on. 

"Man it makes you wonder if Jason wants to open up a Karate studio." Zack said

"He is with the money he won he's hoping to open up a Karate dojo." Kimberly said

"Well he loves teaching." Trini said

"That's true." Kimberly said

"I still can't believe it took Tanya to get you two together." Zack said

"Yeah it was and apparently Tanya kept sending Jason messages to tell me his feelings for me." Kimberly said

"Smart girl." Trini said

"I'll say. Zack said"

"He's so patient and he loves that Wolf Necklace." Trini said

"Yeah he does he gave me this." Kimberly said

Kimberly pulled out a Crane version of Jason's wolf. 

"Wow." Trini said

"Yeah it surprised me when he got it for me." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at the Radio Station Tanya was still working on her radio station. 

"This next song is a special song that reminds me of the great friends I have." Tanya said

Tanya played the song. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. Adam, Billy and Kat were trying to locate the signal of the transmission. 

"Man I wish Jason wasn't teaching his class right now." Billy said

"Yeah he'd have located him by now." Adam said

"I've got a lock." Alpha said

"Can you put it up on screen?" Billy asked

"Of course." Alpha said

The three Rangers looked and saw a space ship. Then they saw the driver.

"Dimitria can you here me?" The being asked

"Viseron my old friend what are you doing here?" Dimitria asked

"I have some urgent news for you." Viseron said

"What kind of news?" Dimitria asked

"I cannot tell you now there might be evil beings listening in." Viseron said

Back in Divatox's sub. Divatox and Elgar were listening in. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"So what's so important?" Dimitria asked

"It is very important that I tell you in person." Viseron said

"Be careful Viseron." Dimitra said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Rygog, capture Viseron." Divatox said

"Why?" Elgar asked

"Because any message that's important for Dimitria is important to me. Now Elgar go and take a detonator and go blow up the Radio Station." Divatox said

"Yes Aunty D." Elgar said

Meanwhile back at the Radio Station Elgar showed up and placed the Detonator on the radio tower. Then teleported away. Meanwhile back in Space. 

"I'm almost at the earth's atmosphere." Viseron said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Lock on to vector 1 9 7." Rygog said

"Locked on to vector 1 9 7." Porto said

"Fire the capture beam." Rygog said

"Firing." Porto said

Meanwhile back in space. Viseron's ship got captured by the Capture beam

"What's going on?" Viseron asked

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Rocky teleported in just as the transmission was lost. 

"What happened?" Rocky asked

"It appears that Divatox captured Viseron." Adam said

"Ok no more hanging around Jason for you." Rocky joked. 

The four Rangers laughed. 

"Yo this is no laughing matter." Alpha said

"Your right but we don't have the skills to find Viseron." Billy said

"I'll try and contact Tanya." Kat said

"It won't work the Radio's frequency will disrupt ours." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Yes we got him." Rygog said

"Good now bring him in." Divatox said

"Yes my Queen." Rygog said

"Guess what everyone. The Radio Station will be going ka-boom." Elgar said

Meanwhile back at the radio station Tanya was playing a song when she heard beeping.

"My Turbo Navigator." Tanya said

Tanya pulled out her Turbo Navigator and activated it and realized there's a detonator just outside the Radio Station. 

"Man what a great time for my boss to go get something to eat when my shift ended a while ago." Tanya thought. 

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"So Viseron what's this message you have for Dimitria?" Divatox asked

"I'm not telling you Divatox." Viseron said

"Take him to the Sea Cave." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Back at the Radio Station Tanya was trying to contact the Rangers.

Guys come in. Alpha can you here me? Tanya asked

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"We've got to figure out a way to contact Tanya." Kat said

"But what can we do?" Rocky asked

"We have to figure out something." Adam said

"I agree." Billy said

Meanwhile in the Sea Cave Elgar and Porto walked in. 

"So are you going to tell us the message?" Eltar asked

"No way." Viseron said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Make him a slave maybe too much work will get him to talk." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Sea Cave. 

"Yes my Queen. Now hold still this won't hurt a bit." Porto said

Porto then transformed Viseron into a workaholic maniac. 

"Now get to work cleaning the dishes." Elgar said

"What ever you say." Viseron said

Back in Divatox's sub Viseron was doing the cleaning. Meanwhile back in the Radio Station. 

"I've got to contact the others. That's it." Tanya said looking at the equipment. 

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"This is Tanya Sloan and this one goes out to the Power Rangers I really hope there listening because I think this one is really the bomb." Tanya said

"A detonator." Kat said

"We have to go." Billy said

"I'll contact Jason." Alpha said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

The four Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear and then moved there Arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned. 

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. Divatox looked through her periscope and saw the four Turbo Rangers teleport down at the radio station.

"Rygog send the Piranahtrons to the Radio Station." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Radio Station the Piranahtrons appeared. 

"Looks like Divatox doesn't want us to find that Detonator." Billy said

Just then the Rangers started fighting the Piranahtrons just then Jason as the Black Turbo Ranger appeared and kicked down a couple of Piranahtrons. 

"Man am I glad to see you." Billy said

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but there's a detonator." Kat said

"Go inside the Radio Station and ask Tanya where it is." Jason said

"Right." Kat said

Kat ran off while the guys fought off the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Viseron if you want to be useful go and stop the Power Rangers." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Viseron said

Back at the Radio Station. Kat ran into the Radio Studio. 

"Hey what's going on?" Tanya asked

"Later. Right now where is the Detonator?" Kat asked

"On the Radio Tower." Tanya said

"You stay here we'll take care of it." Kat said

"Right." Tanya said

Kat ran off and Tanya went back to work. Outside the radio Station Viseron teleported down and grabbed the Detonator. 

"You're not going to get this detonator." Viseron said

"Wanna bet." Rocky said

"Hold on Rocky look at what he's holding." Jason said

The Rangers noticed that Viseron was holding the Detonator. 

"Put the detonator down." Billy said

"No way it's my detonator." Viseron said

Just then Katherine ran out and all five Rangers saw Viseron blow up dew to the Detonator. Just then Viseron returned to normal. 

"Oh no it's Viseron." Kat said

"You know this guy?" Jason asked

"He's Dimitria's friend." Adam said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Yes those Rangers failed and Viseron was blown up." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the five Turbo Rangers were now powered down. 

"We are really sorry Dimitria." Kat said

"Guys we didn't know it was him." Jason said

"The Gold Ranger is right Rangers have you forgotten what the power of love and friendship can do?" Dimitria asked

Just then Viseron was healed. 

"Power Rangers, Gold Ranger, Dimitria." Viseron said

"Viseron would you please tell me why you came all the way here?" Dimitria asked

"You have always believed that you are an only child but this is not the case." Viseron said

"What do you mean?" Dimitria asked

"Your birth records were tampered with you have a Sister. A twin sister." Viseron said

"A Sister?" Dimitria said

"Yes." Viseron said

Later in the City. Adam, Kat and Billy were walking along. 

"I can't believe Dimitria has a sister." Kat said

"I know it's freaky." Billy said

"Well we know she'll find her sooner or later dew to the amount of questions she asks." Adam said

"Come on want to go see if Tanya's finished work." Kat said

The males nodded and the three ran off. Meanwhile back at the Radio Station the three ran in and Tanya was on air. 

"Wow." Adam said

"I know." Kat said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason was with Kimberly, Trini and Zack. The four were having a drink and laughing about some old things Bulk and Skull used to get up too. Meanwhile back at the radio Station. Tanya's boss appeared and Tanya walked out. 

"Great job." Kat said

"Thanks." Tanya said

"You were great." Adam said

"Why thank you Adam." Tanya said

The two kissed while Billy and Kat smiled then the two broke apart.

"Come on let's head to the Youth Centre and I'll buy the drinks." Billy said

"You're on." Adam said

The four teens walked off. 

End of Transmission Impossible. 


	6. Rally Ranger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Rally Ranger **

At the Rally race Rocky was watching his little brother Marco DeSantos race in the slot car race. Marco was about to pass a kid named Miles when Miles bumped Marco and made him go off into the hay bails. Rocky and Aisha ran up to Marco. 

"Marco, are you ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah I'm fine but my racer isn't." Marco said

"Hey as long as you're not hurt that's the main thing." Rocky said

"Yeah but my racer is totaled." Marco said

Just then Miles walked up. 

"Too bad loser." Miles said

"You're the loser you couldn't take the fact someone was going to pass you. You coward." Marco said

"I am not a coward." Miles said

"Actually you are Miles you bumped Marco into some hay bails if Marco got hurt you would have been in trouble and would have been disqualified." Aisha said

"Whatever." Miles said

Miles walked off. While Marco just looked at his Racer. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub Elgar walked in. 

"I have returned." Elgar said

"Thanks for the warning. Porto is my detonator ready yet?" Divatox asked

"Not yet my queen." Porto said

"Well hurry up I want to blow up the rally race." Divatox said

"It takes time to build these things." Porto said

"I don't want to hear your excuses just make me that detonator." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

Divatox walked off and Porto mumbled. 

"Hey we said we don't want to hear it." Elgar said before walking off

"That's it I'm going AWOL." Porto said to himself. 

Meanwhile at the race track Garage Marco walked in with his broken racer to see Jason and Tommy working on Tommy's uncle's car. 

"Hey you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but my racers trashed.' Marco said

"It doesn't matter. Just get back up and show that kid Miles what you're about." Tommy said

"Really?" Marco asked

"Yeah after all I wouldn't be who I am today if I let the other people I was racing against when I used to do mountain bike riding get the better of me." Jason said

"So what did you do?" Marco asked

"Ignored them and had fun I won because I didn't care about winning it was just a release from everything else I do. If you take it too seriously it starts to lose its spark. Jason said

Yeah you're right. I'm going to rebuild my racer and have fun no matter if I lose or win." Marco said

"That's the spirit." Tommy said

"We'll let you get to work." Jason said

"OK thanks." Marco said

Jason and Tommy walked off. Meanwhile that night in Divatox's sub Porto walked out with one of the Torpedoes. 

"You won't have me to boss around anymore." Porto said

Porto walked out and left the submarine. The next day back at the Race Track Garage. Rocky, Tommy, Aisha and Hayley were all there looking at Marco. 

"Looks like your brother tired himself out." Aisha said

"Yeah he did." Rocky said

Just then Marco woke up and saw the four teens. 

"Have a nice nap?" Rocky asked

"Yeah." Marco said

"Did you finish your Racer?" Hayley asked

"You bet I did." Marco said

Marco pulled back the cover to revile his new Racer. 

"Great job." Rocky said

"Thanks." Marco said

"Come on let's get it over to the Race Track." Tommy said

"Yeah let's go." Marco said

The four teens and Marco walked off. Meanwhile back at Divatox's sub. 

"Wake up losers." Divatox said

"What's going on?" Elgar asked

"Where is Porto?" Divatox asked

"I don't know." Elgar said

"Well find him. I need my detonator." Divatox said

Just then Elgar tripped over and landed on the Detonator destroying it. 

"Elgar you idiot." Divatox said

"Sorry I tripped." Elgar said

Divatox shook her head. Meanwhile at the rally race Marco was at his car when Miles showed up. 

"So the loser has showed up." Miles said

"You know I don't care what you call me I'm just going to have fun." Marco said

"What?" Miles asked

"You don't understand anything do you?" Marco asked

"Shut up." Miles said as he walked off

Marco laughed and went back to working on his racer. Meanwhile in the City Porto showed up and pushed over the Torpedo and made him self grow Thirty Stories tall. 

"Finally a body to match my giant intellect." Porto said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"I found Porto he's attacking the city." Rygog said

"Well get him back here." Divatox said

"We'll have to shrink him first." Elgar said

"I don't care how you do it just get him back here." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Rally Race. Rocky, Aisha, Tommy and Hayley were watching Marco. 

"You can do it bro." Rocky said

Marco nodded and hopped into his racer. Just then the Race started and the racers set off. Miles was in first. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"I almost have a lock on him." Elgar said

"Well hurry up. That walking Marshmallow is going to pay for going AWOL." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the City. Billy, Kat, Tanya, Adam and Jason all showed up morphed. 

"Looks like Divatox's scientist went out on his own." Jason said

"Looks like it I'm surprised he hasn't been but on a leash." Billy said

"Would you two stop?" Tanya asked

"Sorry." Billy and Jason said in unison. 

Just then Porto noticed the Rangers. 

"Ah Power Rangers how nice to see you." Porto said

"Let's just get this over with." Jason said

"I couldn't agree more." Billy said

"Wait, where's Rocky?" Kat asked

"Watching his brother's race." Jason said

"Oh yeah." Tanya said

Meanwhile at the Rally Race. Marco was coming in second while Miles was in first. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"I've got a lock." Elgar said

"Good now shrink him down to size." Divatox said

"Charging shrink beam." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the City the Rangers were attacking Porto with there weapons. Porto knocked Billy and Jason backwards while the other three ran up to them. 

"You two ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah but this guy is one hot air balloon I want to pop." Jason said

"Same here." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Shrink beam fully charged." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the City. Jason powered up the Black Storm Axe Blaster mode and fired and it hit Porto with enough force to knock him over. 

"How dare you." Porto said

"Easy really." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Fire the beam then get him here." Divatox said

"Firing Shrink Beam." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the City. Porto shrunk back down to normal size. 

"Looks like someone is in trouble." Kat said

"Yeah and it looks like they don't have a choice." Tanya said

Porto got teleported away and the five Rangers laughed and teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Rally Race Marco caught up to Miles.

"Oh no you don't." Miles said

"Does he really think I'll fall for the same trick twice?" Marco thought. 

Marco put on his brakes and Miles went into a bail of hay and Marco won the Race. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub. 

"But my queen." Porto said

"But nothing you disobeyed the rules." Divatox said

"Other then the fact is that you won't be able to get to the Black Storm Ranger with out me." Porto said

"What?" Divatox asked

"His weapons are powerful and he's very smart. You'll need me to get to him." Porto said

"Fine you'll get off the punishment this time." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Rally Race. Tommy, Rocky, Aisha and Hayley walked up to Marco. 

"Great job." Rocky said

"Thanks bro." Marco said

Just then Miles walked up. 

"You cheated." Miles said

"What do you mean? You were going to bump into me so I put on my breaks and you ran into the bail of hay." Clark said

"So it was your own fault." Aisha said

"Whatever." Miles said

Miles walked off. 

"So Jason was right you take this too seriously and it does lose its spark of fun." Marco said 

"Yep." Rocky said

"Come on let's go get some drinks." Hayley said

"I'll pay." Rocky said

The others nodded and the four teens and Marco walked off. 

End of Rally Racer


	7. Built for Speed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Built for Speed**

At the Youth Centre some teens were practicing for a play then the fight scene got started it got out of hand between the two gang leaders of the Wild Cats and Guard Dogs. Tanya then stopped the music. 

"Guys you have to work as a team." Tanya said

"Why do we always have to lose?" The Wild Cat's leader asked

"Because that's how it goes." The Guard Dog's leader said

"Enough this is just a play." Kimberly said

"Hey babe, wanna play with the wild boys." The Wild Cat's leader said

"Hey hit on my girlfriend again and you'll be in the hospital with more then just a broken leg by the time I'm done." A Voice said

Everyone turned and saw Jason wearing a Black sleeveless top underneath a Black Leather Jacket, Black jeans and Black boots. 

"Oh hi Jason." The Wild Cat's leader said

Jason then walked up and took off his Jacket and placed it on Kimberly. 

"Now like I said hit on my girlfriend again and I will make sure you're less of a man then you already are. Got it Jackson." Jason said

"Yes sir." Jackson said.

"And don't think you're not off the hook Craig." Jason said

Craig looked shocked and nodded. 

"Now are you going to do this play or act like a bunch of little kids who don't get things there way?" Jason asked

"We'll do the play." Jackson said

"Good boy now get back to it and if you two start again I will hurt you." Jason said

"Yes sir." Craig and Jackson said

The two walked off. Kimberly hugged Jason. Jason was a little shocked he thought Kimberly was going to hit him. 

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"Why?" Jason asked

"Until you showed up all they did was hit on Kimberly." Tanya said

"You could have called me." Jason said

"I know but I also knew you were riding around on your new Black Motorbike." Kimberly said

"Model is Harley Davidson." Jason said

"Any reason why that model?" Tanya asked

"Don't know just like it." Jason said

"Boys and there toys." Tanya said

"Hey it may be a toy but my true love is the woman in my jacket." Jason said

"Awe how sweet." Tanya said

Kimberly kissed Jason on the lips. Jason deepened the kiss and removed the Jacket from Kimberly and put it back on himself. Jason broke the kiss with a gentle nip to Kimberly's bottom lip.

"Hey how did you get the Jacket?" Kimberly asked

"It's easy when you know how." Jason said

"Distract and remove nice I'll have to try it with Adam and one of his jackets." Tanya said

Jason laughed and walked off. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub 

"Well now how are we going to destroy the Rangers now?" Divatox asked

"With this it's the smallest Detonator I've created." Porto said

"And yet it's only $19.95 for world domination." Elgar said

"So who shall we get to deliver this device?" Divatox asked

"How about Demon Racer?" Porto said

"Of course Demon Racer." Divatox said

Just then Demon Racer ran in then ran out again. 

"Just like all the men in my life." Divatox said

"I like the smell of burnt rubber smells like World Domination." Elgar said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Adam and Jason were setting up the signs Just then Jackson the leader of the Wild Cats and Craig of the Guard Dogs walked out. 

"You know I hate the fact you guys get to win the fights." Jackson said

"You wanna make something of it." Craig said

"Hey what did I tell you inside?" Jason asked

"Not to act like children." The two guys said

"If you do anything stupid like Drag Race like I know full well you guys do I will hunt you down and make both your lives a living hell." Jason said

The two guys walked off both really afraid of Jason. 

"You really are creepy you know that?" Adam asked

"Yeah I think its fun." Jason said

"Hey where is your Motorbike?" Adam asked

"At home I drove my SUV here. Speaking of which I wonder if Kimberly's ready for the movies." Jason said

"Let me guess either Billy or me are in charge." Adam said

"You got it." Jason said

Just then Kimberly and Tanya walked out. 

"Hey you ready to go to the movies?" Jason asked

"You bet. What no motorbike?" Kimberly asked

"Hey I only have one helmet for now and besides if you want that picnic it's easier using the car." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

"Thanks for your help." Tanya said

"No problem." Kimberly said

"Good luck and call if they give you any trouble." Jason said

"Will do." Adam said

Jason and Kimberly walked off. Meanwhile the two gang leaders secretly made a challenge

"Alright Craig drag race over at Angel's Bluff." Jackson said

"Fine with me." Craig said

The two hopped into there cars and drove off little did they know that Divatox's newest Monster Demon Racer placed a detonator in Craig's car. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. Five of the Turbo Rangers were there. 

"What's going on?" Adam asked

"Divatox has set up another Detonator." Alpha said

"Well the Turbo Navigators are on line." Rocky said

"OK we'll split up to cover more ground. If you find anything suspicious contact the rest of us." Billy said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

The Five Rangers teleported off. Back at the Youth Centre Adam walked up and saw Demon Racer speeding away. 

"Doesn't get anymore suspicious then that." Adam said

Adam then looked around. 

"Shift into Turbo." Adam said

Adam made his Turbo Morpher appear then moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned. 

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

On the road Adam was chasing after Demon Racer in his Turbo Kart while Demon Racer was in his car. 

"Tell me where the detonator is." Adam said

"Beat me in a race." Demon Racer said

"You're on." Adam said

Adam then raced Demon Racer and managed to get past him and win the Race. Demon Racer crashed. 

"You lose." Adam said

"You'll never find the Detonator now." Demon Racer said 

Demon Racer then fell down and blew up. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"No Demon Racer lost." Divatox said

"Don't worry my queen I always make a spare." Porto said

Meanwhile in the City Billy and Kat were walking along. Just then Billy's Comminucator beeped.

"We read you Alpha." Billy said

"Red. Pink. Divatox has just sent another Demon Racer to attack the City." Alpha said

"Right contact the others." Billy said

"On it Red." Alpha said

Billy and Kat tried not to laugh. 

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

Billy and Kat both made there Turbo Morphers appear and then moved there arms like steering wheels then placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned. 

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Rocky and Tanya were walking along then Rocky's communicator beeped. 

"We read you Alpha." Rocky said

"Yo. Red and Pink are going after Demon Racer. They need your help I'll contact Green." Alpha said

"Right." Rocky said

"Shift into Turbo." Tanya said

Tanya and Rocky both made there Turbo Morphers appear and then moved there arms like steering wheels then placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned. 

Mountain Blaster Turbo Power. Rocky called

Dune Star Turbo Power. Tanya called

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"Hey Green, have you found the detonator yet?" Alpha asked

Meanwhile back on the road. Adam as the Green Turbo Ranger was walking around. 

"Nope nothing yet." Adam said

Just then Craig's car went past. 

"Alpha the detonator is in Craig's car." Adam said

"Worry about that later the others need your help." Alpha said

"Right." Adam said

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub. 

"Oh no you don't Rangers. Now Fire the Torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing Torpedoes." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the City the Torpedoes landed and made Demon Racer grow Thirty Stories tall. Just then Billy, Kat, Rocky and Tanya showed up in there Turbo Karts. 

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Billy said

"You said it." Kat said

Just then Adam showed up in his Turbo kart. 

"Ok that's annoying two Demon Racers in one day." Adam said

"You said it." Billy said

"You rangers ready to be flattened?" Demon Racer asked

The Rangers moved out of the way of Demon Racer's foot. Meanwhile at Angel's Bluff. Craig and Jackson were ready to Race. 

"So you ready to lose?" Craig asked

"Nope are you?" Jackson asked

"Nope." Craig said

"OK the first one to chicken out wins." Jackson said

"Agreed." Craig said

Meanwhile back in the city. 

"We need Turbo Zord Power Now." The Five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the Five Turbo Zords showed up and the Five Rangers hopped inside. Then the Five Turbo Zords combined to create the Turbo Megazord. 

"Looks like it's time to put the pedal to the metal and show this creep that Turbo is the only speed." Adam said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

"Don't think you'll win Rangers." Demon Racer said

"Turbo Megazord Saber." Billy said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber showed up and then the Turbo Megazord charged at Demon Racer. 

"Turbo Megazord Spinout." Adam said

Just then the Turbo Megazord started to spin and then struck and destroyed before the Turbo Megazord finished spinning. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"Great job Rangers but there's still the problem of the Detonator." Alpha said

"But where is it?" Adam asked

"Think where is a place that even Angels fear to tread?" Dimitria asked

Meanwhile back in the City. 

"Of course Angel's bluff it's here Craig was heading." Adam said

"We better hurry." Billy said

"I agree." Adam said

Meanwhile back at Angel's Bluff Jackson and Craig drove there cars but just then The Turbo Megazord showed up and stopped the two. Then Adam as the Green Turbo Ranger teleported into Craig's car. 

"Ok it's here somewhere." Adam said

Adam then noticed the fluffy dice and the detonator inside. Adam then quickly threw it out the window and it blew up. 

"Next time don't do anything so foolish. We won't be here to save you." Adam said

Adam then teleported away. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"I can't believe they won again." Divatox said

"What can you do?" Elgar asked

"Shut up Elgar." Divatox said

"Whoa what did I say?" Elgar asked

Divatox just walked off. Meanwhile back at Angel's Bluff Adam and Tanya ran up both now unmorphed. 

"What the heck were you guys doing?" Tanya asked

"Something very foolish." Craig said

"Yeah it's ok what we do." Jackson said

"Let's do this play." Craig said

"That's more like it oh and don't think your off the hook I'm sure Jason knows all about this." Adam said

"He always has a way of knowing what happened." Tanya said

The two guys swallowed hard. While Tanya and Adam both laughed at the shocked looks on the two guys faces. 

End of Built for Speed. 


	8. Bicycle Built for the Blues

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers 

**Bicycle Built for the Blues**

At the Race Track Garage. Hayley and the ten of the Rangers were setting up for Rocky's brother's birthday. 

"I can't believe your brother is turning twelve." Aisha said

"I know it's great." Rocky said

"Hey Kim where's Jason?" Trini asked

"Oh he's mountain bike riding." Kimberly said

"Why aren't you with him?" Rocky asked

"He wanted some time alone." Kimberly said

The others nodded they knew how much Jason liked to be alone so he could think. Just then there was a knock on the door. 

"Oh no it can't be him." Kat said

"I'll go." Rocky said

Rocky walked over and answered the door. 

"Hey bro." Rocky said

"Hey Rocky what's going on?" Marco asked

"Nothing just some studying." Rocky said

"Why here?" Marco asked

"Well Tommy, needs help and we'd figure why not have a study session." Rocky said

"Oh ok. I'll be back later then." Marco said

"Ok later." Rocky said

Marco walked off and Rocky closed the door. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub. Divatox was looking through her periscope. 

"So the Blue Ranger's brother is lonely on his birthday." Divatox said

"What are you going to do about it?" Elgar asked

"Simple he's going to find my present and then he's really going to get a blast out of it." Divatox said

"The Burpa monster is ready my queen." Elgar said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Race Track Garage Marco found a bicycle. 

"Wow for me?" Marco asked

Marco picked up a helmet and put it on then hopped onto the bike. Just then Big Burpa showed up. 

"What are you?" Marco asked

"I'm Big Burpa going my way." Big Burpa said

Just then Big Burpa burped and caused Marco's bike to move and Marco couldn't stop it. In the park Marco was riding along uncontrollably. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber. 

"Oh no Blue's little brother is out of control." Alpha said

"You best contact the Rangers." Dimitria said

"Already on it." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Race Track Garage Billy's communicator beeped. 

"We read you Alpha." Billy said

"Rangers you better teleport to the Power Chamber." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Billy said

"We'll stay here and finish setting up." Tommy said

"Ok." Billy said

The five Turbo Rangers teleported off. Back in the Power Chamber the five Rangers teleported in. 

"What's going on?" Rocky asked

"Your brother is in trouble." Alpha said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe. 

"Oh no Marco." Rocky said

"Alpha contact Jason." Billy said

"On it." Alpha said

"Who is that riding with Marco?" Kat asked

"That's Big Burpa." Alpha said

"I'll try and slow him down you guys try and figure out how to stop Marco." Billy said

"Be careful." Kat said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

Billy made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned. 

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

In the City Billy showed up in his Turbo Kart and chased after Big Burpa. 

"You'll never catch me Ranger." Big Burpa said

"Wanna bet." Billy said

Big Burpa managed to get away from Billy. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"I can't believe this my brother is on a bike with a detonator on it." Rocky said

"Guys I need your help." Billy said

"I'll keep an eye on your brother." Alpha said

"Thanks." Rocky said

"Shift into Turbo." Adam said

The four Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there Arms like a steering wheel then they placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned. 

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

Back in the city the four Rangers appeared in there Turbo Karts and they started chasing after Big Burpa. 

"Suckers." Big Burpa said

"Rocky. Adam. Go chase after him." Kat said

"Right." Adam and Rocky said

Adam and Rocky drove off while Kat and Tanya chased Big Burpa on foot. But Big Burpa got away from them. 

"Man that this is slippery." Adam said

"You said it come on let's go help Rocky's brother then worry about that thing." Billy said

"I like that idea." Rocky said

The five Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in the park the five Rangers teleported down. 

"Hey kid can you jump off?" Rocky asked

"No my feet are stuck." Marco said

"See if you can dunk it into the water." Billy said

"Ok." Marco said

Marco then rode to the lake but his bike floated on top of the water. 

"Oh no it floats." Marco said

"This is not good." Kat said

"Come on." Rocky said

The five Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Ha sorry Blue Ranger you'll never save your younger brother in time." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers chased after Marco. 

"This isn't good." Rocky said

Just then Jason showed up on his Black Mountain Bike and rode after Marco. 

"Nice entrance." Tanya said

"I'll say." Kat said

Jason then rode over to Marco. Jason then stood up making one foot go on the handle bars and the other go on the seat. Jason then kicked off his bike making it land on the ground. Jason then pushed Marco off the bike and went into a roll. Then Bike then blew up and Jason shielded Marco from the blast. 

"Thank you." Marco said

"Hey I'm just glad you're ok." Jason said

Just then the Rangers ran up. 

"Are you two ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah we're fine." Jason said

"Good." Rocky said

"Come on Marco I'll buy you an Ice Cream." Jason said

"Cool." Marco said

Jason picked up his bike and the two walked off. 

"Thanks Jase." Rocky thought. 

Just then Big Burpa showed up.

"How dare you ruin my plans?" Big Burpa said

"No one puts my Brother in danger on his birthday." Rocky said

Rocky then attacked Big Burpa and kicked him down. 

"You know when it comes to hot air I bow down to the master." Rocky said

Just then the other four Rangers showed up. 

"Great job." Billy said

"Thanks." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Fire torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing Torpedoes." Rygog said

Back in the park the two torpedoes exploded and made Big Burpa grow Thirty Stories tall. 

"We need Turbo Zord Power Now." The Five Turbo Rangers said

Just then all five Turbo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and then combined there Zords together to create the Turbo Megazord. 

"Don't think you'll win Rangers." Big Burpa said

"Turbo Megazord Saber." Billy said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber appeared. 

"Turbo Megazord Spin out." Rocky said

Just then the Turbo Megazord went into a spin and then Struck and destroyed Big Burpa before stopping. Later back at the Race Track Garage the five Rangers now powered down walked up and saw Jason and Marco waiting for them. 

"Marco, are you ok?" Rocky asked

"Yeah but that is the last time I take things from strangers." Marco said

"What happened?" Billy asked

"Well I got on the bike then a thing called Big Burpa showed up and put a spell on my bike and I couldn't stop it. The Rangers tried to help but Jason here got me off my bike." Marco said

"Thank you Jason." Rocky said

"Hey I'm just glad I got there." Jason said

The six teens and Marco walked off. Then Marco opened the door and realized it was a surprise part for him. 

"Thank you Rocky." Marco said

"Hey you're my little brother." Rocky said

The Rangers, Marco and Hayley enjoyed the party. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Your plan failed." Divatox said

"I'm sorry my queen. But I didn't know the Black Ranger was good at Bike riding." Porto said

"Yeah is it just me or does he have a sixth sense for these things." Elgar said

"It's not you. Soon Black Ranger you will be mine." Divatox said

End of Bicycle built for the Blues. 


	9. The Whole Lie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Whole Lie**

At the Race Track Tommy was test driving his Uncle's race car. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre five of the Turbo Rangers, Aisha, Trini, Zack and Kimberly were cleaning cars. 

"This is a great idea to raise money for the Angel Grove Baseball team." Tanya said

"Hey where's Jason?" Zack asked

"I wish I could say." Kimberly said

The others nodded they knew Jason hated this but it was so he could learn more about his powers. 

"It's ok Kimberly he'll be back." Adam said

"I know it's just so hard. But I know he'll be back." Kimberly said

Just then two muscular arms wrapped around Kimberly and Kimberly turned around and saw Jason

"Miss me." Jason said

"You bet." Kimberly said

"I thought you still had one more week." Trini said

"I did but I'm a quick learner." Jason said

"That you are now, help clean these cars." Kimberly said

"Yes ma'am." Jason said with a salute. 

The others laughed and went to work. Meanwhile inside Divatox's submarine. Divatox was looking at Jason through her periscope. 

"So the Black Ranger is back." Divatox said

"What are we going to do?" Elgar asked

"Simple. Is Mouth Piece ready?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen." Porto said

"Good now send him down to make it that Jason can't stop lying." Divatox said

"Yes my Queen." Porto said

Back at the Youth Centre the teens were still cleaning the cars when Jason sensed something. 

"I'll be right back." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly said

Jason walked off. 

"Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave." Tanya said

"Tanya." Kimberly said

"Hey just saying what you were thinking." Tanya said

"So true." Kimberly said

The two girls laughed and went back to work. Meanwhile Jason walked around the building and saw Porto. 

"Hello Porto you going AWOL again or is Divatox up to something?" Jason asked 

"Oh Black Ranger I'd like you too meet my friend Mouth Piece." Porto said

Just then Mouth Piece showed up. Jason rolled his eyes and got into a defensive position. Mouth Piece then blasted Jason but nothing happened. 

"How do you feel now Black Ranger?" Mouth Piece asked

"Fine." Jason said

"Hey where's the Piranahtron?" Porto asked

"You tried to put a spell on me you are pathetic." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Porto asked

"I can't be affected by evil spells dew to the fact I'm fully connected to my Wolf Soul." Jason said

"Mouth Piece attack." Porto said

"Bring it." Jason said

Jason transformed into the Original Red Ranger and started fighting Mouth Piece. Porto teleported away. Jason attacked Mouth Piece and slammed his foot into Mouth Piece's face. 

"I'll be back. Original Red Ranger." Mouth Piece said before teleporting off. 

"I hate it when they do that." Jason said before powering down. 

Jason then teleported off. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in. 

"Yo. Gold nice kick." Alpha said

"Do you have any information on Mouth Piece?" Jason asked

"I'll see what I can find." Alpha said

"Good." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the Piranahtrons showed up. 

"Oh great. "Adam said

"Time to kick some fish heads." Zack said

The nine Rangers fought the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. The Alarm went off. 

"Looks like Mouth Piece, is back." Jason said

"Looks like it and you're the only one who can fight him without being infected." Alpha said

"True but can you tell a lie that is also the truth?" Jason asked

"Huh?" Alpha asked

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned. 

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

On the road Jason showed up in front of Mouth Piece. 

"Remember me Mouth Piece?" Jason asked

"Ah Original Red Ranger. I see you've gone for basic black." Mouth Piece said

"Seems to work for me." Jason said

Mouth Piece then attacked Jason. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"Yo the other Rangers are to busy with the Piranahtrons to help Jason." Alpha said

"Then should you not contact the Red Zeo Ranger." Dimitria said

"On it." Alpha said

Back at the Race Track Tommy hopped out the car. Just then his Communicator beeped. Tommy walked off to the grandstands 

"This is Tommy." Tommy said

"Yo Tommy. Jason needs your help with the monster the others are busy with the Piranahtrons." Alpha said

"I'm on my way." Tommy said

"Just be careful, Mouth Piece can make you lie." Alpha said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

Tommy then made his Zeonizers appear and moved his arms then placed then Zeonizers together. 

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

Back on the road Jason kicked down Mouth Piece then a blast came from no where and hit Mouth Piece destroying his microphone. Jason looked over and saw Tommy as Zeo Ranger Five Red. 

"Well what do you say we do this old school style?" Jason asked

"I like that idea." Tommy said

"I need Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger Power." Jason said

"I need Green Dragon Ranger Power." Tommy said

Jason switched to his Red Ranger form and Tommy switched to his Green Ranger form. Jason and Tommy both attacked Mouth Piece. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub

"Send in the Piranahtrons." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. 

"Oh no looks like more Piranahtrons are heading for Tommy and Jason." Alpha said

"Don't worry Alpha." Dimitria said

Meanwhile back on the road. The Piranahtrons appeared. 

"Ok now this is getting old." Jason said

"Just like you." Tommy said to Mouth Piece. 

"How dare you, insult me." Mouth Piece said

Just then a Red Energy Dragon took care of the Piranahtrons. 

"Gotta love the Red Dragon Thunder Strike." Jason said after landing next to Tommy. 

"Yeah for you I don't have a Dragonzord strike." Tommy said

"Back to Black." Jason said

Jason switched back to the Black Turbo Ranger. 

"Back to Red." Tommy said 

Tommy switched back to Red Zeo Ranger. The Rangers then kicked Mouth Piece down. 

"Never mess with Black and Red." Jason said

"Or Red and Green." Tommy said

Both Rangers laughed. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Fire the Torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Elgar said

Meanwhile back on the road the torpedoes landed and exploded and made Mouth Piece grow thirty Stories tall. 

"Oh great now what?" Tommy asked

"Hey I've got five Rescue Zords that need a good run wanna take them for a spin?" Jason asked

"Can I control Fire?" Tommy asked

"Sure. But I'm driving." Jason said

"Ok." Tommy said

"I need Strom Striker Rescue Zords now." Jason said

Just then the Five Storm Striker Zords appeared and then Tommy hopped into Storm Striker while Jason hopped into Dark Blue Siren Blaster. 

"These are so cool." Tommy said

"Regretting not being the Red Turbo?" Jason asked

"Nah Billy's doing a great job." Tommy said

"Black Storm Rescue Megazord." Jason said

Just then Dark Green Thunder Loader and Dark Yellow Star Racer became the feet and the bottom park of the legs. Dark White Wind Rescue became the Arms while Dark Blue Siren Blaster became the top part of the legs and bottom half of the body. Then Storm Striker became the top half of the body and the head and all five Zords combined together to create Black Storm Rescue Megazord. 

"Whoa cool." Tommy said

"You haven't seen anything yet." Jason said

"Ha don't think you'll win." Mouth Piece said

"Why do they always say that?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

Mouth Piece then attacked. 

"Not so fast. Thunder shield." Jason said

Just then Dark Yellow Star Racer lit up and the whole Black Storm Rescue Megazord got coated in an electrical field. Mouth Piece got zapped and flew backwards. 

"Whoa cool I wish the Zeo Zords had that ability." Tommy said

"True but they couldn't do this." Jason said

"Do what?" Tommy asked

"Striker Lance." Jason said

Just then a Lance showed up into the hands of the Black Storm Rescue Megazord. 

"Ok that wasn't so special." Tommy said

"Just watch. Earth Breaker." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Rescue Megazord made the Lance glow green and slam it into the Lance into the ground and then a large earthquake happened and Mouth Piece sunk into ground and blew up. 

"Wow." Tommy said

"I'll say that was impressive." Jason said

The two teens laughed and teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the Piranahtrons disappeared. 

"Man what was that about?" Zack asked

"I have no idea but I need a drink." Trini said

"I'll buy." Billy said

The nine Rangers went inside the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Why do they always win?" Elgar asked

"Because I work with idiots." Divatox said walking off. 

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason walked in and up to the others. 

"Sorry I was late." Jason said

"Where were you?" Kimberly asked

"What? It was another normal day with another monster." Jason said 

"OK Divatox all over again." Kimberly said

"Yeah I have a feeling that attack was more for me." Jason said

The other Rangers looked at each other and shrugged. 

End of the Whole Lie


	10. Glyph Hanger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Ranger. 

**Glyph Hanger**

At the Stunt show Tanya, Jason and Kimberly were watching an Ancient Egyptian stunt show that Adam was participating in. Then the stunt show finished. 

"That was great." Tanya said

"You said it and it looked like Adam had fun." Jason said

"I agree. You ok?" Kimberly asked Jason. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason said

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub. 

"Porto contact Pharaoh he owes me a favor." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

A little bit later Pharaoh showed up 

"What do you want?" Pharaoh asked

"I want you to destroy this Ranger." Divatox said

"Wolf Heart he's been dead for years." Pharaoh said

"Wolf Heart no this Rangers name is Jason." Divatox said

"So Wolf Heart's been reborn now's my chance to gain his powers." Pharaoh thought 

"So are you going to do it?" Divatox asked

"I'll do it if it will get you off my back." Pharaoh said

Meanwhile back at the Stunt Show Pharaoh showed up. Just then Adam and Jason walked up. 

"Hello Wolf Heart." Pharaoh said

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I am Pharaoh." Pharaoh said

"How do you know Wolf Heart?" Jason asked

"Because he's a legendary warrior with the Powers of the Wolf. He's also the son of someone you know." Pharaoh said

"What?" Jason asked

"Ha you know nothing about your past or your mother's Susan Stevenson past." Pharaoh said

"What do you know about my mother?" Jason snapped

"I'm sorry I thought you knew your mother was over ten thousand years old. You're more related to Wolf Heart then you know." Pharaoh said

"Jason he's just baiting you. Don't listen to him." Adam said

Pharaoh then attacked Jason but Jason flipped over and slammed his foot into Pharaoh's Staff and broke it then spun and back kicked Pharaoh into the wall. 

"No my staff." Pharaoh said

"Bad luck." Jason said

Pharaoh, teleported away. Jason just growled and ran off.

"Jason." Adam yelled

Just then Kimberly and Tanya ran up. 

"What happened?" Kimberly asked

"Some creature named Pharaoh just told Jason that his mother is over Ten Thousand years old and is more related to Wolf Heart." Adam said

"Oh man this is not good." Tanya said

"Which way did he go?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea he ran off with his Ninja speed. So there's no way we can tell which way he went." Adam said

"I think I might know come on we better get Billy, Rocky and Kat." Kimberly said

"There at Angel Grove High." Tanya said

"Let's go." Kimberly said

Kimberly and the two Turbo Rangers ran off. Meanwhile in the park Jason had slowed down to a walk. 

"It can't be my mother isn't over Ten Thousand years old." Jason thought. 

Jason shook his head and ran off. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High. Kimberly, Tanya and Adam walked up to Rocky, Katherine and Billy. 

"Hey how was the stunt show?" Billy asked

"It was great." Tanya said

"Where's Jason?" Kat asked

"He ran off after a monster named Pharaoh told him his mother is over ten thousand years old and he's more related to Wolf Heart then he realizes." Adam said

"You don't think." Billy said

"It's his way of coping." Kimberly said

The six teens walked off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Looks like your powerless now." Divatox said

"Please can't you make me another staff?" Pharaoh asked

"Porto, stop his whining and make him another Staff." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Kimberly and the five Turbo Rangers walked in and up to Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha and Hayley. 

"Hey guys." Rocky said

"Hey what's up?" Tommy asked

"Is Jason here?" Adam asked

"No and as you can see he's not in the gym area." Tommy said

"Why what happened?" Zack asked

"We'll tell you later." Adam said

"Oh ok." Trini said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in. 

"Yo Gold, are you ok?" Alpha asked

"Alpha can you please leave Jason and I alone he needs to ask me something." Dimitria said

"OK." Alpha said

Alpha walked off

"Dimitria what Pharaoh said is it true?" Jason asked

"I'm sorry Jason I can't tell you just yet." Dimitria said

"I just want a yes or no that's all I ask." Jason said

"You will get your answer soon." Dimitria said

Jason ran his hand through his hair. Then his Eyes went Wolf and shone gold. 

"So Porto's creating another Staff." Jason said

"Jason, be careful your mind isn't ok." Dimitria said

Jason nodded and teleported off. Just then Alpha walked back in. 

"But Dimitria you should have told him the truth." Alpha said

"No Zordon wants to tell Jason the truth." Dimitria said

Alpha nodded. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. The ten teens were having a drink. 

"I'm really worried about Jason." Kimberly said

"I know but where is he?" Adam asked

"I'm going to go check if he's home." Kimberly said

"I'll go with you." Billy said

"Same here." Trini and Zack said

The four rangers walked off. 

"Should we go with them?" Tanya asked

"No it's better if Jason's first four best friends helped him." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at the Stunt show Jason was walking along. Just then the Piranahtrons showed up. 

"Oh great fish heads." Jason said

Jason then started fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile Back in Divatox's sub. 

"I've almost finished the Staff my queen." Porto said

"Good then I can take care of the Black Ranger." Pharaoh thought. 

Meanwhile in the street outside Jason's house. The four original Rangers walked up just then the Piranahtrons attacked. 

"Not good." Zack said

"I agree." Trini said

The four Rangers started fighting the Piranahtrons. Then the four defeated the Piranahtrons. 

"I miss Rita's putties." Zack said

"You said it." Trini said

"Come on Jason's not home." Billy said

The four teens walked off. Later back at the Youth Centre. The four Rangers walked in and up to the other Rangers. 

"Anything?" Tommy asked

"He's not there." Billy said

"Where could he be?" Adam asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back at the Stunt show. Jason kicked down the final Piranahtron. 

"I really hate fish heads." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Well it looks like Jason's more powerful then I thought." Divatox said

"My queen the Staff is ready." Porto said

"Thank you." Pharaoh said

Pharaoh, teleported off with his new staff. Meanwhile back at the Stunt Show Pharaoh showed up.

"About time you showed up." Jason said 

"So you've been waiting for me." Pharaoh said

"I don't care what you said before if it's true or false." Jason said

"It's all true." Pharaoh said

Jason rolled his eyes and transformed into the Black Storm Turbo Ranger. 

"Well it appears your more powerful then Wolf Heart." Pharaoh said

"Whatever I don't really care about what you think." Jason said

Jason then attacked Pharaoh. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Looks like, Pharaoh is losing." Elgar said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Stunt Show Jason pulled out the Storm Axe and slashed and destroyed the staff. 

"No my staff." Pharaoh said

"To bad for you." Jason said

Jason then kicked Pharaoh to the ground. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Well it looks like Pharaoh needs some help. Fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Stunt show the torpedoes landed and made Pharaoh grow thirty Stories tall. 

"Ha let's see you defeat me now." Pharaoh said

Jason powered down. 

"If you say so." Jason said

"What?" Pharaoh asked

"Revenge Wolf Battlizer." Jason said 

"No how did you get that?" Pharaoh asked

"Revenge Wolf Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason transformed into the Revenge Wolf Armored Ranger. Jason then jumped up and hovered in place. 

"Time to heat things up." Pharaoh said

Pharaoh then shot flames out of his mouth. But Jason just dashed through the fire. Jason then turned into a giant Black energy wolf and destroyed Pharaoh. Jason then landed and powered down before running off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"What was that?" Divatox asked

"The Revenge Wolf Battle Armor my queen." Porto said

"So Jason survived the test." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason walked in and up to Kimberly and handed her a box. 

"You think jewelry is going to save you?" Kimberly asked

"Nope and who said it was jewelry." Jason said

Kimberly opened the box and saw six tickets to a movie. 

"What the?" Kimberly asked

"What its tickets to the movie you wanted to see and it's for you and the other girls." Jason said

"Thank you so much." Kimberly said

"I'm sorry I ran off it's just anything about my mom makes me go nuts and I was angry and I didn't want to hurt you or say something stupid." Jason said

"That's ok." Kimberly said

"I want to show you something." Jason said

Jason held Kimberly's hands and made his eyes go wolf and shone gold. 

"Now I want you to close your eyes and listen only to my voice." Jason said

Kimberly closed her eyes and saw Jason. 

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked

"I'm showing you my heart." Jason said

Kimberly looked around and saw the times Jason and her talked, Kissed and even the times Jason hugged her. 

"What is this?" Kimberly asked

"This is my heart and you own it Kimberly no one else ever will. I know I still have a lot to learn about love and friendship and I know I still have insecurities that will cause me to run. But believe me when I tell you this. If it wasn't for you my heart would have been as cold as Ice." Jason said

Kimberly opened her eyes and saw that Jason's eyes had returned to normal. 

"I love you Jason. I know you have insecurities. But I am honored to know that I own it. Cause' you own my heart Jason and that will never change. I guess when it comes to your mom you still don't know how to deal with it." Kimberly said

"It's true. But the truth is I know nothing about my mother or her past." Jason said

"So what he said." Kimberly said 

"I tried to check with Dimitria but she said it's not time." Jason said

Kimberly hugged Jason.

"It's ok I'm always going to be here for you." Kimberly said

"I know." Jason said

Jason kissed Kimberly on the lips. 

"So am I forgiven?" Jason asked

"Of course you are." Kimberly said

"So wanna come back to my place for dinner." Jason said

"Of course." Kimberly said

The two walked off with Jason's arm around Kimberly. 

End of Glyph Hanger. 


	11. Weight and See

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Weight and See**

Inside Divatox's sub Rygog and Elgar were arguing about who which way the sub should turn. Just then they crashed. 

"What is going on?" Divatox asked

"We crashed." Elgar said

"Oh boy Elgar you are such an idiot." Divatox said

"My queen Numbor is ready." Porto said

"Good now to sink the land into the sea." Divatox said

At the Youth Centre Jason walked in and saw Tanya and Kimberly watching other teens sing. 

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Tryouts for a singing play." Kimberly said

"Musical." Jason said

"Whatever you distracted me." Kimberly said

"I'm distracting huh?" Jason asked

"In a good way." Kimberly said

"You're lucky. No tickle torture." Jason said

Tanya laughed and went back to looking at the stage. 

"How come you and Tanya are trying out?" Jason asked

"Kat's trying out for it." Tanya said

"Well Kat should win after all she can sing." Jason said

"She can?" Tanya and Kimberly asked

"Yeah Aisha and Katherine sang the new song for Angel Grove High." Jason said

"Wait that's Kat." Tanya said

"Yeah it's Kat." Jason said with a laugh. 

Kat sang her song and walked up to Kimberly, Tanya and Jason. 

"You were great." Tanya said

"Thanks." Kat said

"Hey one thing I've noticed Veronica is gone." Kimberly said

Jason, Tanya and Kat laughed while Kimberly looked at the three. 

"Sorry but when the Beach Club was open Veronica was with her parents and she saw me and went nuts. Then her father walked up to me after seeing so many pictures of me in his daughter's room. But he knew I was in love with you." Jason said

"And he told us that Veronica was going to an all girl school over in New York." Tanya said

"Wow. What about Emily?" Kimberly asked

"Her parents saw me and apologized for how Emily treated me then they said that Emily was sent to live with her uncle." Jason said

"Oh." Kimberly said

"Hey why are you dressed in a Black dressed jacket, Black sleeveless shirt, Black jeans and Black boots?" Tanya asked

"Because this lady in purple and I are supposed to be going on a date." Jason said

"Oh sorry I forgot." Kimberly said

"You have really got to stop hanging around Tommy." Jason said

"Go have fun." Tanya said

"But I'm not dressed for it." Kimberly said

"You're always dressed for a date in my eyes." Jason whispered into Kimberly's ear 

"Ok let's go." Kimberly said

The two walked off. 

"What did he say to her?" Tanya asked

"I have no idea but it worked." Kat said

Just then the director walked up to Katherine. 

"Katherine you are my lead performer." The Director said

"Thank you so much." Katherine said

Meanwhile on the beach. Adam and Rocky were with Marco helping him with his science project. 

"You sure you want to do this science experiment?" Rocky asked

"Of course I've always been fascinated with the ebb and flow of the tides." Marco said

"Are you sure you two are related?" Adam asked

"Shut up." Rocky said

Adam just laughed. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Rygog send the Piranahtrons to attack the Blue and Green Rangers." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the beach the Piranahtrons showed up. 

"What are those things?" Marco asked

"I don't know." Rocky said

The Piranahtrons attacked Adam and Rocky defended them selves while protecting Marco. Just then Billy as the Red Turbo Ranger and Tommy as the Red Zeo Ranger showed up and started fighting the Piranahtrons. The two Rangers defeated the Piranahtrons. 

"Thank you." Rocky said

"You three ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah thanks again." Adam said

"No problem." Tommy said

The two Rangers teleported away. 

"Listen Marco, go home and work on something else please." Rocky said

"I've had enough of fish." Marco said

Marco ran off and never saw Rocky and Adam teleport away. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Trini, Kat, Tanya and Hayley 

"It's great that you get the lead role." Hayley said

"Yeah." Kat said

"What's up?" Trini asked

"It just feels weird after seeing Jason so full of regret now happy as anything and now after what Pharaoh said it's really weird not knowing your own mother's past. To a point that not even your own father knew." Kat said

"Yeah. Come on let's go get your stuff." Tanya said

The four girls walked off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Well maybe I can stop the two female Rangers." Divatox thought. 

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Billy and Tommy were sparring when Zack walked up with a package. 

"Hey have you two seen Jason?" Zack asked

"No not really." Billy said

"What's with the Package?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea but I saw the postman at Jason's house and I walked up and signed for it." Zack said

"Wait Jason and Kimberly are on a date." Billy said

"Of course." Tommy said

"Well I wonder what's in this package." Zack said

The three looked at each other and shrugged. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"So Jason's getting a package." Divatox thought. 

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the three guys were having a drink. 

"I don't get it why would this be so important." Zack said

"I have no idea." Tommy said

"What do you think Billy?" Zack asked

"For once I have no clue it's not an early birthday present." Billy said

"Hey what are we doing for his Nineteenth birthday?" Zack asked

"Well from what I heard from Kat is that the girls are planning another surprise party for him." Billy said

"Sounds good to me." Tommy said

"Same here I love parties." Zack said

"You would." Billy and Tommy said

The three guys laughed. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Porto can you scan that package?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Billy's communicator beeped. Billy, Tommy and Zack walked off. 

"We read you Alpha." Billy said

"Yo. Billy better get up here Divatox is up to something." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Billy said

The three Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Did you find out what's in that Package?" Divatox asked

"It seems like a book but not any book the writing is written in Eltarian." Porto said

"Eltarian." Divatox wondered

"My Queen three female Rangers are walking along in the street." Rygog said

"Well send Numbor." Divatox said

"Yes Empress." Rygog said

Meanwhile in the street. Tanya, Kat, Trini and Hayley all walked along. Just then Numbor showed up. 

"What are you?" Tanya asked

"Numbor's my name. Numbers my game." Numbor said

Numbor then blasted Kat with a beam then teleported away. 

"Are you ok?" Tanya asked

"Yeah I think so." Kat said

Just then Tanya helped Kat up but Kat was as light as a feather. 

"Alpha teleport myself, Trini, Tanya and Kat to the Power Chamber." Hayley said

"On it." Alpha said

Just then the four teens were teleported away. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber the girls teleported in. 

"What's up with Kat?" Billy asked

"Numbor hit me with a beam and it made me as light as a feather." Katherine said

"Oh boy." Tommy said

Just then the Alarm went off. 

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Looks like Numbor, is back at the Beach trying to make the land sink." Alpha said

"You guys try and stop him the rest of us will try and help Kat." Tommy said

The four Turbo Rangers nodded. 

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

The four Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then moved there arms like a steering wheel and then placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned. 

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

Back at the Beach the four Turbo Rangers teleported down and saw Numbor. 

"This ends here Numbor." Billy said

"Don't think so." Numbor said

Just then Numbor blasted the four Rangers. Numbor then went to blast Billy but Billy pulled out the Lightning Sword and reflected the blast back at Numbor. 

"Hey no fair. Numbor said

"To bad you're dealing with a veteran Ranger who fought along side the Black Turbo Ranger when he was the Original Red Ranger." Billy said

Numbor stood up and Billy slashed Numbor with the Turbo Saber and Lighting Sword. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Dimitria isn't there a way to get Katherine down?" Trini asked

"Doesn't the answer to that question lie within Katherine?" Dimitria asked

"Wait a sec. When I asked Jason what he loves about Kimberly he said it was her inner beauty not what she looks like on the outside." Tommy said

"Of course it's what on the inside that matters." Zack said

Just then Katherine fell to the ground. 

"Thanks guys." Kat said

"Our pleasure, now help them." Tommy said

"Right. Shift into Turbo." Kat said

Kat made her Turbo Morpher appear then moved her arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned. 

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Katherine called

Meanwhile back at the Beach Rocky blasted Numbor with the Hand Blasters while Adam blasted Numbor with the Thunder Cannon. Then Billy attacked Numbor with the Lightning Sword while Tanya attacked with the Star Chargers. Just then Katherine showed up and fired at Numbor with the Wind Fire and destroyed him. 

"Nice shot." Billy said

"Thanks." Kat said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Rygog fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Beach the torpedoes landed and exploded then made Numbor grow Thirty Stories tall. 

"We need Turbo Zord Power now." All five Rangers said

Just then all five Turbo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and then combined there Zords together to create the Turbo Megazord. 

"You rangers are going to be subtracted from this equation." Numbor said

"Not today. Turbo Megazord Saber." Billy said

Just then the Turbo Megazord saber appeared. 

"Turbo Megazord Spin out." Kat said

Just then the Turbo Megazord charged at Numbor then went into a spin and then struck and destroyed Numbor before stopping. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"You failed again." Divatox said

"We're sorry Divatox." Rygog said

"My queen. The book it's from a being known as Crystal." Porto said

"Crystal that name sounds familiar." Divatox said

"It should it's the name of Zordon's lost Daughter." Porto said

"Why would the book be going to Jason?" Divatox asked

"I have no idea. I scanned Jason and he's pure human." Porto said

Later back at the Youth Centre the musical went off without a hitch. After the Musical the teens were having a drink.

"You were great Katherine." Tanya said

"Thanks." Kat said

"Oh I almost forgot this came for you." Zack said handing a package to Jason. 

Jason opened the package and inside was a book with a note. 

"What's with the book?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

"What does the note say?" Billy asked

"Dear Jason this book holds a secret I hid from you and your father I asked a friend of mine to deliver it on the year of your nineteenth birthday. I would like you to read it on the day of your birthday. From your mom Susan." Jason read

"I wonder what the secret is." Zack said

"I have no idea." Jason said

"What ever it is I hope you can trust us enough not to run this time." Kimberly said

"I can't make any promises about that one." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

Jason looked at the book and wondered what the big secret is. 

End of Weight and See. 


	12. Alarmed and Dangerous

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Alarmed and Dangerous**

At Angel Grove High the five female rangers and Hayley were doing a test. Kimberly had finished the test and was writing some things down. 

"Hey babe." A voice said

Kimberly just ignored it. The other female rangers and Hayley all looked on and saw a guy named Samuel trying to hit on Kimberly. 

"Come on babe don't ignore me." Samuel said

"Samuel out now." Ms. Applebee said

"Fine." Samuel said

Samuel walked off. Once outside the Classroom Samuel pulled the fire alarm and everyone in the school walked out. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub. 

"Well it looks like they go nuts over alarms." Divatox said

"What are you going to do?" Elgar asked

"Simple, get the Piranahtrons while we place a detonator that will transform the fire truck into Blazinator." Divatox said

"Excellent idea my queen." Porto said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre. Rocky and Tommy were sparring while Zack and Adam watched. Just then an alarm went off. 

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Lt. Stone said

"Must be someone playing a prank." Zack said

"I hope not." Lt. Stone said walking off. 

The four teens looked at each other and shrugged. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High. Everyone was at there lockers the firemen said it was a false alarm. Just then Samuel walked up to Kimberly 

"Did you miss me Kimberly?" Samuel asked

"Not really." Kimberly said

"I know you missed me Kimberly." Samuel said grabbing Kimberly

"Let me go." Kimberly said

"I know you love me Kimberly. Cause' I still love you." Samuel said

"Hey let go of my girlfriend." A voice said

Samuel looked and saw a guy with short dark brown hair wearing a Black sleeveless shirt, Black jeans and Black sneakers. 

"Who are you?" Samuel asked

"I'm Jason. Mind telling me why you've got your hand on my girlfriend?" Jason asked

"Your girlfriend?" Samuel asked

Samuel looked at Kimberly and went to slap her but Jason caught his hand and started to squeeze 

"Let go." Samuel said

"If you touch her or even try to slap Kimberly again or any female here. I will make your live more then a living hell." Jason said

Jason then threw Samuel to the ground and wrapped his arms around Kimberly. Kimberly sighed and put her head on Jason's chest. Samuel then stood up and looked at his hand. 

"You can't protect her all the time." Samuel said

"I will know if you touch her. Trust me when I make threats I keep them." Jason said

Samuel just walked off. 

"You ok?" Jason asked 

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Who was that guy?" Jason asked

"Some guy with a crush on me." Kimberly said

Jason kissed Kimberly on the lips and then broke the kiss. Jason then noticed a red mark on Kimberly's arm. Jason softly rubbed Kimberly's arm and the red mark and the pain disappeared. 

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"Look I know you can fight your own battles. But if that guy gives you anymore trouble tell me." Jason said

"I will." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and let go of Kimberly. 

"Well I have to go." Jason said

"Catch you in the park?" Kimberly asked

"Of course." Jason said

Jason walked off. Kimberly smiled just then the Alarm went off again. 

"Everyone School is dismissed until we figure out the alarm problems." Ms. Applebee said

Kimberly walked off. Samuel watched Kimberly walk off. 

"Your muscled boyfriend doesn't scare me Kimberly you will be mine." Samuel said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre the Alarm went off again. 

"Again this is getting annoying." Zack said

"Come on I think Divatox might be up to something." Rocky said

The four teens walked off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Ha perfect those Rangers will be too distracted to find the detonator on the fire truck until it's too late." Divatox said

Meanwhile in the park Kimberly was walking along when Samuel showed up out of the blue. 

"Hello Kimberly." Samuel said

"Get lost." Kimberly said

"I don't think so." Samuel said

Samuel grabbed Kimberly 

"Let go of me." Kimberly said

"I don't think so and this time your boyfriend can't save you now." Samuel said

Just then Billy saw Kimberly and Samuel. 

"Oh no." Billy said

Billy ran over and punched Samuel to the ground. 

"Well it looks like the geek is stronger then the last time we met." Samuel said

"Get lost Samuel." Billy said

"Not until I get Kimberly." Samuel said

Billy kicked Samuel

"Stay away from my best friend's girlfriend." Billy said

"So your friends with Jason huh? He doesn't scare me." Samuel said walking off. 

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah thanks." Kimberly said

"Hey that's what friends are for." Billy said

"I just wanna go home." Kimberly said

"What about Jason?" Billy asked

"I don't want to use him as a body guard." Kimberly said

Before Kimberly and Billy could do anything they were teleported away. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Kimberly and Billy teleported down and both Trini and Zack ran up.

"You ok we saw what happened with Samuel." Zack said

"Who is Samuel?" Aisha asked

"A guy obsessed with Kimberly it's disgusting." Trini said

"Looks like he's gone from stalking to getting in your face." Zack said

"You have to tell Jason." Tanya said

"I can't." Kimberly said

"Kimberly your doing Jason's trick of running from your problem. Please you have to tell him." Tanya said

"Yeah your right thanks." Kimberly said

Kimberly teleported away. 

"So what's up?" Billy asked

"It appears Divatox is up to something." Tommy said

"Why do you say that?" Billy asked

"Alarms have been going off all day." Tanya said

"Detonator. Divatox must be trying to distract us from the Detonator." Billy said

"We have to find it." Tommy said

"Tommy, Zack, Trini, Aisha and Hayley you stay here and see if you can find it through the Power Chambers scanners. While the rest of us will take the Turbo Navigators and look around the city." Billy said

"Right. The other Rangers said

The five Turbo Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile back in the park Kimberly walked up to Jason and shocked him when she hugged him and started to cry. 

"What's wrong?" Jason asked

"Samuel attacked me again and this time Billy helped me." Kimberly said

"Speak of the devil." Jason said

Kimberly let go of Jason and turned around. 

"Hello Jason." Samuel said

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"I want Kimberly." Samuel said

"I don't want you I just want you to leave me alone." Kimberly said

"Never going to happen." Samuel said

"Really." Jason said in a Dark voice. 

Kimberly looked at Jason his attitude had changed it was an attitude Kimberly had never seen before. But then remembered Jason's father telling her about Jason's dark attitude that would only appear when a person Jason holds dear is in trouble. Jason walked up to Samuel and punched him into a tree. Samuel stood up and charged at Jason but Jason made him stop with a kick to the guts. Jason then made his eyes so Wolf and shine Gold. 

Jason saw that Samuel had no parents and was an orphan trying to get his way through life. 

"Do you want him gone forever?" Jason asked Kimberly in a Dark voice

"Please I don't want him here." Kimberly said

Just then Samuel disappeared in a bright light. Jason then turned around and his attitude went soft and his eyes returned to normal. Jason walked up to Kimberly. 

"He's gone." Jason said

"What did you do to him?" Kimberly asked

"Sent him to a place that judges people on there purity." Jason said

"So what's going to happen to him?" Kimberly asked

"I can not say for I have no answer." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and hugged Jason. Just then Jason sensed something. Kimberly looked up and saw Jason went into warrior mode as she liked to call it. 

"What is it?" Kimberly asked

"A Detonator on the fire truck." Jason said

"We have to stop it." Kimberly said

"Ready to rock?" Jason asked

"You bet." Kimberly said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

Jason made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned. Kimberly pulled out her morpher and pointed it out in front of her. 

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason said

Just then the Pink Crane Cycle and the Black Storm Cycle showed up and the two Rangers hopped on and drove off. Meanwhile back in The Power Chamber the five Turbo Rangers teleported in. 

"Anything?" Tommy asked

"Nothing." Billy said

"One question what did Jason do to Samuel?" Trini asked

"Jason sent Samuel to a dimension that tests the purity of a beings heart. If there pure they get to escape. But if there full of evil. You don't want to know what happens to them." Alpha said

"Why did he ask Kimberly?" Zack asked

"Because Kimberly has some control over his powers." Alpha said

"Oh." The Rangers said

"Where are Jason and Kimberly?" Tanya asked

"Chasing after the fire truck." Tommy said

"Why?" Aisha asked

"The Detonator must be on the fire truck." Billy said

"How about we let those two handle this." Tanya said

The others nodded. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Man Jason's dark attitude was hot." Divatox thought. 

"Those two Rangers won't be able to stop the Detonator." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the Power Centre. 

"There getting closer." Billy said

"I hope they can do it." Kat said

"They will after all most of the monsters were defeated by those two." Zack said

"That's true." Tommy said

Meanwhile in the city. Kimberly and Jason drove up to the Fire Truck and Jason saw the Detonator. 

"Hey get off the Fire Truck there's a detonator on it." Jason yelled

The firemen stopped the truck and got off and ran off just as the Detonator blew up and transformed the Truck in Blazinator.

"Oh great now what?" Kimberly asked

"Here." Jason said

Jason handed Kimberly the Ninjetti Power Blaster. It looked like the Original Power Blaster except instead of being in the centre The Ape Sword was on one side and the Falcon Saber was on the other. 

"Cool." Kimberly said

Jason pulled out the Storm Axe and combined it with his Auto Blaster powered up mode. 

"Fire." The two Rangers said

The two blasts hit the Blazinator destroying it and returning it back to a normal Fire truck.

"Thank you." One of the Firefighters said

"No problem." Jason said

The two Rangers and there Cycles teleported off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Another plan ruined because of you idiots." Divatox said

"What did we do?" Elgar asked

"Just shut up Elgar." Divatox said

Meanwhile the next day back at Angel Grove High. Kimberly walked up to Jason who was getting books out of his locker. 

"Whoa Déjà vu." Jason said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

The two laughed. 

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm great." Kimberly said

"Come on I'll by you a drink and something to eat." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Jason closed his locker and the two walked off. Just then Veronica walked around the corner. 

"My parents are such idiots. Soon Jason you will be mine." Veronica said

End of Alarmed and Dangerous. 


	13. The Millennium Message

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers 

**The Millennium Message**

At the Youth Centre Tanya and Billy were punching the boxing bag. Just then Adam, Rocky and Katherine walked in and up to the other Rangers and Hayley. 

"Man I can't believe your birthday is nearly here." Rocky said

"I know Nineteen years old." Jason said

"Hey who were the two new teens you were talking too?" Adam asked

"Oh that's Carlos and Ashley." Jason said

"Oh yeah Carlos is on the Soccer team and Ashley is part of the Cheerleading squad." Kimberly said

"Yep they both wanted to make sure they were on my good side." Jason said with a laugh

The Rangers laughed just then there was an Earthquake. 

"What's going on?" Trini asked

"Come on." Jason said

The nine teens walked off then Tanya and Billy walked off. Meanwhile at the Beach Divatox was enjoying some time out of the Submarine. Just then another Earthquake happened and Divatox fell off her chair. 

"You ok Aunty D?" Elgar asked

"I'm fine what is going on?" Divatox asked

"I have no idea." Rygog said

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber the twelve teens teleported down. 

"What's going on?" Zack asked

"I have no idea." Alpha said

Just then Jason's eyes went Wolf and shone Gold. Jason saw a vision and he saw Seventeen Rangers. Eleven of them were in the Power Chamber right now. Four he had never seen before. But the one in Yellow was Ashley and the one in Black was Carlos. Jason then saw two new Villains. Jason's eyes returned to normal. 

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"What happened?" Zack asked

"I wish I could tell you." Jason said

"Oh so it was a vision of the Future." Tommy said

"Yeah all I can say is that is saw Seventeen Rangers." Jason said

"We gain six more Rangers?" Trini asked

"Yeah but I'm sorry Hayley your not one of them." Jason said

"That's ok I'd rather be tech support." Hayley said

"So Carlos becomes the Black Ranger and Ashley becomes the Yellow Rangers but who were the other four." Jason thought. 

Meanwhile back at the Beach a space ship landed. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. 

"What is that?" Tommy asked

"Blue Senturion I heard about them when I was on Planet Triforia. There Galactic police robots and they can't be turned evil. But they aren't always too bright and will believe anything." Jason said

"We have to find him." Tanya said

"I agree he holds a message." Jason said

"What message?" Kimberly asked

"What I saw in my vision." Jason said

"What was that?" Zack asked

"I'll tell you after we get Blue Senturion." Jason said

"We better split up since there are eleven rangers one of us will have to search alone." Tommy said looking at Jason.

"Fine I'll search alone but we'll do it that a Turbo ranger must be teamed up with one of the other Rangers." Jason said

"Agreed." Billy said

"OK. Adam and Zack you guys take location one. Tanya and Trini you two take location two. Billy and Tommy you two tae location three. Rocky and Aisha you two take location four but make sure you keep your minds on the mission. Kimberly and Katherine you two take location five. While I take location six." Jason said

"Right." The other ten rangers said

"Be careful Rangers." Alpha said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

The six Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there arms like a steering wheel then placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned. Tommy made his Zeonizers appear and then placed them together. While the other four Rangers pulled out there morphers and pointed them out in front of them. 

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The eleven Rangers then teleported to there locations. Meanwhile back at the beach Divatox's crew found Blue Senturion. A bit later inside Divatox's sub. 

"What is it?" Divatox asked

"A Blue Senturion." Porto said

"Can you turn him evil?" Divatox asked

"No." Porto said

Just then Porto activated the Blue Senturion. 

"I am the Blue Senturion and I have a message for the Gold Ranger and Dimitria." Blue Senturion said

"I'm Dimitria what is this message you have for me?" Divatox asked imitating Dimitria's voice.

Just then the Blue Senturion showed Divatox the message and the Seventeen Rangers. 

"Thank you Blue Senturion." Divatox said

"You are most welcome." Blue Senturion said

"Divatox. The Black Turbo Ranger has been spotted in the city." Rygog whispered

"Send the Piranahtrons to attack him." Divatox whispered back. 

Meanwhile in the city Jason was walking along. 

"Man this place is a ghost town. "Jason thought.

Just then the Piaranhtrons attacked. Jason started fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Blue Senturion look that Ranger is attacking those innocent beings." Divatox said in Dimitria's voice. 

"Then I will stop him." Blue Senturion said

Blue Senturion teleported away. 

"I can't believe he fell for that." Elgar said

"Well they maybe galactic police but there not to bright." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the city Jason took down the last Piranahton. 

"Man I hate those things." Jason said

Just then Jason got hit with a blast but didn't fall down. 

"Ouch." Jason said

Jason then looked and saw the Blue Senturion holding his blaster. 

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Jason said

"You will pay for hurting those creatures." Blue Senturion said

"You fell for it didn't you." Jason said

"Fell for what?" Blue Senturion asked

"You had to fall for the fact Divatox pretended to be Dimitria." Jason said

"Shut up you villain." Blue Senturion said

Jason then kicked Blue Senturion to the ground. 

"If you want a fight you got one Robo geek." Jason said

Jason started fighting the Blue Senturion. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"This is perfect. Now Porto, send down a monster to destroy Blue Senturion." Divatox said

"Yes my queen and I have just the one." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the city Jason and Blue Senturion were still fighting then all of a sudden Terror Tooth showed up and attacked Blue Senturion. The Blue Senturion was distracted by the monster that he never noticed Jason transform into the Gold Ranger. 

Jason then kicked Terror Tooth away and then blasted him.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked

"Gold Ranger of Earth how come you were not with Dimitria?" Blue Senturion asked

"Because that was Divatox you talked too and those things that I was fighting they were her henchmen." Jason said

"Wait what powers were those?" Blue Senturion asked

"Black Storm Turbo Powers." Jason said

"I am so sorry Gold Ranger." Blue Senturion said

"Don't worry about it." Jason said

Back in Divatox's sub. 

"No the Black Ranger managed to get through to Blue Senturion. Rygog send down some more Piranahtrons." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the City Jason switched back to the Black Turbo Ranger form. Just then the Piranahtrons showed up. 

"Let's take these things down." Jason said

"Roger that Gold Ranger." Blue Senturion said

The two started fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Porto, get your monster back in there." Divatox said

"Yes my Queen." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the City Terror tooth showed up. 

"Oh great the tooth thing is back." Jason said

"Then we must destroy the monster." Blue Senturion said

"I agree. Guys can you meet me back at the Power Chamber? Jason asked

"Right." The other ten rangers said. 

"Now let's go." Jason said

Jason and Blue Senturion attacked Terror tooth. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"No I can't lose." Divatox said

"The torpedoes are nearly loaded." Elgar said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the city. Jason and Blue Senturion both blasted Terror Tooth and destroyed him. 

"That takes care of him." Blue Senturion said

"Not quite." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Got that right now fire torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the city the Torpedoes landed and blew up causing Terror Tooth to grow.

"I need Black Storm Megazord Power Now." Jason said

"Robo Racer on line." Blue Senturion said

Just then the Black Storm Turbo Zords showed up and Jason hopped inside and the five Zords combined to create the Black Storm Megazord. Just then Robo Racer showed up and Blue Senturion hopped inside and then switched it to Warrior mode. 

"Now let's take this thing down." Jason said

"I agree." Blue Senturion said

"Black Storm Saber." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Saber appeared. 

"Tornado, whip up." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Megazord went into a spin and struck Terror Tooth with a Pink Tornado.

"Robo Blaster fire." Blue Senturion said

Robo Racer made its blaster and then fired at Terror Tooth and destroyed it. Later back in the Power Chamber the Blue Senturion tried to play the message again but it didn't work. 

"What happened?" Tanya asked

"It appears that Terror Tooth did more damage to Blue Senturion then I thought." Jason said

"So that means Divatox knows something we don't." Kimberly said

"Well I know the message." Jason said

"What is it?" Trini asked

"It would be best if Jason kept that information to himself." Dimitria said

"I agree." Billy said

The other Rangers nodded. 

End of a Millennium Message 


	14. A Drive to Win

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers 

**A Drive to Win**

At the Soccer Field. Adam was on the field with the other team members practicing for then game. Just then Carlos the new member of the team scored a goal. Adam shook his head. Meanwhile Ashley was practicing the cheers with the other cheerleaders. Just then Jason, Tanya and Kimberly showed up. 

"Let's take a break." Ashley said

"Ok." Another cheerleader said

Ashley then walked over to Jason, Tanya and Kimberly. 

"Hey." Ashley said

"Hey how's the cheerleading going?" Kimberly asked

"Great still got a lot of practice though." Ashley said

"Looks like, Carlos is kick happy." Jason said

All three girls looked and saw Carlos shoot another goal. 

"You said it I swear I he thinks about is getting goals." Ashley said

"He needs to learn, there's no I in team." Kimberly said

"No but there's two in Winning and that's what I think Carlos is focused on." Jason said

"I agree." Ashley said

"Well you better get back to practice." Tanya said

"Good idea." Ashley said

"Bye." The three teens said

"Bye." Ashley said

"She's nice." Tanya said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Just then Adam ran up. 

"Hey guys." Adam said

"Hey how's practice?" Tanya asked

"It would be better if Carlos learned teamwork." Adam said

"He will just give him time." Jason said

"I know." Adam said

Adam then ran back to the field. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"So the Green Ranger is going to be too busy to fight perfect." Divatox said

"Yes my queen and while he's distracted with the game the other rangers will have to deal with Electrovolt." Porto said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Soccer field Adam kicked the ball then flip kicked the ball into the goal. 

"Where did you learn that?" Carlos asked

"From Jason. We played soccer together just for fun three years ago." Adam said

"Cool." Carlos said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Billy had padding on his arm while Katherine kicked it. 

"Come on Trini's got tougher kicks then this I should know I've been on the receiving end of a few." Billy said

"I'll show you a powerful kick." Kat said

Kat kicked Billy but he didn't fall down. 

"You do realize I train with Jason right?" Billy asked

"Sometimes I swear you're his brother." Kat said

"I'll take that as a complement." Billy said

"What being Jason's brother?" Kat asked

"Yeah." Billy said with a laugh

Just then Trini and Zack walked up and wondered why Billy was laughing. 

"Why are you laughing?" Trini asked

"Cause' I called him Jason's brother." Katherine said

"Well that would be a huge complement after all Billy looks up to Jason like a brother." Zack said

"Now Trini can you help me kick laughing boy down?" Kat asked

"Sure." Trini said

Billy stopped laughing and blocked both the girl's kicks. 

"Come on what did I do?" Billy asked

"Nothing." Trini said

"Fine I'll buy the drinks." Billy said

"Good." Kat said

The four teens walked over to the bar. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Soon those Rangers will have a shocking experience. But in the meantime send down the Piranahtrons." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Soccer Field. The Piranahtrons said

"What are those things?" Carlos asked

"Don't know." Adam said as he kicked a soccer ball to Jason.

Just then Jason spun kicked the soccer ball into a Piranahtron. Then flip kicked the ball into another one. Then went into a side spin and kicked it into another Piranahtron. While Adam spun kicked some Piranahtrons to the ground. The Piranahtrons disappeared. 

"Man what was with those things?" Ashley asked

"Don't know." Kimberly said

"Those kicks were impressive where did you learn them?" Carlos asked Jason

"Self taught." Jason said

"Cool." Carlos said

Adam, Tanya, Kimberly and Jason all walked off. In the park the four teens were walking along just then Carlos and Ashley caught up. 

"Can we walk home with you guys?" Ashley asked

"Sure." Kimberly said

"Great." Carlos said

The six teens walked along. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. 

"What's wrong Alpha?" Dimitria asked

"It's Jason I'm worry about how he's going to react." Alpha said

"Well we'll have to wait until his birthday to find out." Dimitria said

"I just hope he takes it well." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"This is perfect while the Green Ranger is distracted the others will have to handle Elgar and Electrovolt on there own." Divatox said

"But my queen have you forgotten that any of the Black Storm Zords can combine with the other Turbo Zords." Rygog said

"That's true but they don't stand a chance against me." Divatox said

The next day at the soccer field the Ten Rangers showed up to watch the soccer game. 

"It looks like Carlos is pumped." Aisha said

"Yeah but the guy needs to learn a few things." Jason said

"Like what?" Rocky asked

"Carlos doesn't know about team work." Jason said

"Oh boy that's bad." Tommy said

"You said it." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Soon after the game starts Elgar and Electrovolt will attack so that the Rangers will have to bring along the Black Turbo Ranger." Divatox said

"Yes and then we can destroy them." Porto said

Meanwhile back at the Soccer field the game got underway and as it was seen in practice Carlos was kick happy. Carlos kicked the goal all by himself. Meanwhile in the stands Jason's communicator beeped. So the five Turbo Rangers walked off and walked off so no one could see them. 

"We read you Alpha." Jason said

"Rangers you better get to the Quarry. Divatox has sent down another monster." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

The five Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then moved there arms like a steering wheel then placed there key into there Turbo Morpher and turned. 

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

At the Quarry the five Turbo Rangers showed up. Just then Electrovolt and Elgar showed up on two cycles. 

"What the heck?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Billy said

"Time to charge you up Rangers." Electrovolt said

Just then the two villains drove towards the rangers. 

"Positive and Negative Charges." Jason said

"Time to play a little magnet plans of our own." Billy said

"I need Red Tyrannosaurus Power now." Jason said

"I need Blue Triceratops Power now." Billy said

The two switched to there Mighty Morphin Ranger forms and pulled out there Power Sword and Power Lance and struck both Elgar and Electrovolt with the Red Dragon and Unicorn Thunder Strikes. 

"Back to Black." Jason said

"Back to Red." Billy said

The two switched back to there Turbo Ranger forms. 

"Shocking isn't it." Tanya said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Looks like, Carlos is a goal kicker." Divatox said

"Yeah." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Soccer field. Carlos scored another goal. Adam rolled his eyes. 

"You have really got to understand this is not a one man sport you have to let the other members of the team play." Adam said

Adam walked off before Carlos could say anything. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"What happened to you?" Divatox asked

"The Black and Red Turbo Rangers went back to there first Ranger forms and used thunder strikes on me and Electrovolt." Elgar said

"Well then fire torpedoes." Divatox said

"Yes Aunty D." Elgar said

Meanwhile back at the Soccer field. Carlos shot another goal. Carlos then looked at Adam. 

"Maybe he's right there are other people on the team and we all have a part to play." Carlos thought. 

Meanwhile back at the Quarry the Torpedoes landed and exploded making Electrovolt grow thirty Stories tall. 

"We need Turbo Zord Power now." Billy, Kat, Rocky and Tanya said

"Dark Green Desert Thunder Turbo up." Jason said

Just then the five Turbo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside and then they combined there Zords together with Dark Green Desert Thunder taking the place of Desert Thunder. To create the Turbo Storm Megazord. 

"Don't think you'll win Rangers." Electrovolt said

Meanwhile back at the Soccer field. Carlos had the ball then surprised everyone when he passed it to Adam who kicked the goal. 

"Great shot." Carlos said

"Thanks but why?" Adam asked

"We'll after seeing the way you and Jason work together I realized that we need to work together more." Carlos said

"Then let's do it." Adam said

The two shook hands and ran off. Meanwhile back in the Quarry. 

"Turbo Megazord Saber." Billy said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber appeared. 

"Earth drill spin out." Jason said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber glowed green. Then the Turbo Storm Megazord charged at Electrovolt and went into a spin then it struck and destroyed Electrovolt before the Turbo Storm Megazord stopped spinning and the Sword stopped glowing and Electrovolt fell into the earth and blew up. 

"Come on maybe we can catch the last of the Soccer game." Jason said

"Let's go." Billy said

Back at the Soccer field the five Turbo rangers now powered down showed up. 

"Hey what's going on?" Jason asked

"Carlos finally learned to work with the rest of his team." Kimberly said

"Good." Billy said

Carlos kicked the ball and then Adam scored the final goal. Angel Grove won the game. Adam walked over to Carlos. 

"Great job." Adam said

"Thanks. But the truth is the real goals came from when I stopped acting like a one man team." Carlos said

"True." Adam said

Just then the Rangers and Ashley walked up. 

"Great job." Kimberly said

"I'm glad you finally learned what team work is Carlos." Jason said

"Thanks I guess I needed the game to help me realize that." Carlos said

"Come on I'm buying the drinks." Tommy said

The teens all walked off. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub. 

"You idiots." Divatox said

"Sorry my queen we'll do better." Porto said

"Oh now I know how Rita feels about those Headaches." Divatox said

End of a Drive to Win. 


	15. Cars Attacks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Cars Attacks **

At the Youth Centre Katherine was practicing her ballet while her parents watched her practice. 

"Katherine is going to make a great ballet dancer." Kat's father said

"I agree." Kat's mother said

"Soon she'll be ready for the tryouts for the famous Ballet Studio in England." Kat's father said

"True and there she'll become what I wanted to be." Kat's mother said

"I'm only living out my parents dream." Kat thought. 

Little did the three know but Jason and Zack were listening in. 

"This is not good Kat should be the one to make up her mind." Zack said

"I agree with you on that one." Jason said

Later that day at the ballet Studio Katherine was preparing for her tryout while her parents watched. 

"I know Kat is going to do great." Kat's mother said

"She will." Kat's father said

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub. 

"So the Pink Ranger is doing Ballet." Divatox said

"Seems like it." Elgar said

"Well that makes it easier for me to send down a new monster." Divatox said

"What monster?" Porto asked

"One who can conduct things to do what ever he wants." Divatox said

"I know just then one I'll see if a can call him." Porto said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Tommy and Billy were sparring. 

"I can't believe your uncle kicked you out of his race car all because you wouldn't follow him as a race car driver." Billy said

"Hey I've got other things to do." Tommy said

"So true." Billy said

Meanwhile back at the Ballet Studio Kat started her audition. 

"She's so graceful." Kat's mother said

"I'll say." Kat's father said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason walked in and up to Zack, Billy and Tommy. 

"Did you find anything?" Tommy asked

"Yeah the fact that if Katherine gets this she'll be heading to England." Jason said

"No way." Billy said

"Yeah and her parents are making sure she gets there. But with the talks I've had with Katherine while working on her car. All Katherine wanted to be was a high school English Teacher." Jason said

"Why is it that we never tell each other anything but with you we tell you everything?" Zack asked

"Hey I have no idea. Back at you though why am I the guy you all call big brother?" Jason asked

"The same kind of question." Tommy said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped. The four males walked off towards the lockers. 

"We read you Alpha." Jason said

"Yo Rangers we've got trouble you better teleport up here." Alpha said

"Good contact Tanya, Rocky and Adam." Jason said

"Will do Gold." Alpha said

"You two stay here just in case Katherine gets back early." Jason said

"Right." Tommy and Zack said

Billy and Jason teleported off. Back inside Divatox's sub. 

"So Wolfgang Von Griller how's the directing of the cars going?" Divatox asked

"All going according to plan." Wolfgang Von Griller said

"Good. Now get back to work." Divatox said

"Yes Divatox." Wolfgang Von Griller said

Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. Tanya, Adam, Billy, Jason and Rocky were all looking at the Viewing Globe and saw Cars circling the planet. 

"What is going on?" Tanya asked

"It's Wolfgang Von Griller he's making the cars do what he wants." Alpha said

"Time to conduct our own version to his under rated musical." Jason said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

The five Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there arms like steering wheels then placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned. 

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

Just then in Downtown Angel Grove the five Turbo Rangers showed up and they saw Wolfgang Von Griller. 

"Time for your musical to come to an end." Jason said

"I don't think so." Wolfgang Von Griller said

Just then the Piranahtrons showed up and attacked the Rangers. The Rangers fought the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back at the Ballet Studio. Katherine finished her audition and sat down. 

"You were great honey." Kat's mother said

"Thanks." Kat said

Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove. The Rangers defeated the Piranahtrons. Then Billy and Adam both kicked Wolfgang Von Griller to the ground. Just then Blue Senturion showed up. 

"Need help?" Blue Senturion asked

"Yes thank you." Tanya said

The rangers and Blue Senturion attacked Wolfgang Von Griller with there Blasters. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove. The torpedoes landed and exploded making Wolfgang Von Griller grow thirty stories tall. 

"We need Turbo Zord Power Now." Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Billy said

"Dark White Wind Chaser Power Up." Jason said

"Robo Racer." Blue Senturion said

Just then the five Turbo Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside and then combined there Zords together with Dark White Wind Chaser taking the place of Wind Chaser. The five Zords combined to create the Turbo Storm Megazord. Just then Robo Racer showed up and Blue Senturion hopped inside and switched Robo Racer to Fighter mode. 

"My musical isn't over Rangers." Wolfgang Von Griller said

"Actually yeah it is." Jason said

"What?" Wolfgang Von Griller asked

"Turbo Megazord Saber." Billy said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber appeared. 

"Hurricane Spin out." Jason said

Just then the Turbo Megazord saber glowed pink and then the Turbo Storm Megazord charged at Wolfgang Von Griller and then went into a spin and a giant Pink wind whipped up around the Turbo Storm Megazord that struck and destroyed Wolfgang Von Griller before the Turbo Storm Megazord stopped spinning and the Saber stopped glowing. 

"Yeah." The Rangers said

"I wonder what Katherine's choice is." Rocky said

"It's all up to Katherine now." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Ballet Studio. Katherine walked up to the judges. 

"You are very good Katherine but your heart wasn't in it." One of the Judges said

"That's not right her heart is in it." Kat's mother said

"No mom there right my heart isn't in it this is your dream not mine. Even if I was accepted I wouldn't go anyway I'm going to live my life like my friends and follow my own dream." Katherine said 

Before her parents could say anything Katherine walked off. 

"We only want what's best for you." Kat's father said

"No you only want me to follow my mother's broken dream. But did you ever consider my happiness?" Kat asked

Both of Katherine's parents hung there heads in shame. 

"Thought so." Kat said

Katherine walked off. Later back at the Youth Centre the eleven Rangers and Hayley were all sitting at the Ranger table. 

"Great job." Jason said

"Thanks." Katherine said

Just then an Eleven year old boy wearing a Blue top, Blue jeans and white sneakers also had short brown hair walked up his name is Justin Stewart. 

"Hey guys." Justin said

"Hey Justin." Tanya said

"So where have you been?" Jason asked

"Sorry I wasn't at the karate charity match but I was with my dad." Justin said

The Rangers and Hayley nodded. Truth is Justin found out who they truly are when he saw Rocky morph by accident. Justin sat down and got a drink from Lt. Stone. 

"I still can't believe you're in high school." Rocky said

"I know it's creepy." Justin said

"So where is Mr. Stewart anyway?" Jason asked

"At his work." Justin said

"Of course." Rocky said

The Rangers, Hayley and Justin laughed. 

End of Cars Attacks


	16. Honey I Shrunk the Rangers Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers. 

**Honey I Shrunk the Rangers Part1**

In the park the teens were getting ready to clean up Angel Grove. Trini was really happy that the community was helping clean up Angel Grove. Just then the Mayor of Angel Grove walked up to the microphone. 

"Welcome to the first annual clean up now remember the team that cleans up the most of Angel Grove will receive 10.000 to the charity of there choice. Now good luck." The Mayor said

The teens then walked off. On the street Adam, Justin, Trini, Kimberly and Zack were cleaning up with the help of some other kids and teenagers. 

"This is great." Trini said

"You said it." Zack said

"Hey Kimberly where's Jason?" Justin asked

"What am I? Jason's keeper." Kimberly said

"Just asking." Justin said

"Sorry I don't know where he is at the moment." Kimberly lied

Zack, Trini and Adam all knew that was a lie. Jason was at the Power Chamber working on something. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub. 

"So the Rangers want to clean up huh?" Divatox asked

"Yeah it's disgusting." Elgar said

"Elgar, go with some Piranahtrons and take some rubbish for them." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Meanwhile back on the street Carlos and Ashley showed up.

"Need some help?" Carlos asked

"You bet." Justin said

"Thanks for coming to help." Adam said

"No problem." Ashley said

Just then Elgar and the Piranahtrons showed up. 

"Hello kiddies." Elgar said

"Oh no." Adam said

Just then a Blast came out of no where and hit Elgar. Everyone looked and saw the Black Turbo Ranger holding the Storm Axe blaster mode. 

"Alright the Black Turbo Ranger." One of the kids said

The Black Turbo Ranger then flipped down and landed in front of Adam. 

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah thanks." Adam said

Just then Blue Senturion showed up. 

"Looks like you could use some assistance." Blue Senturion said

"Thanks." Jason said

Jason and the Blue Senturion both fought the Piranahtrons and Elgar. While Adam, Trini, Zack and Kimberly kept an eye on the kids. 

"We'll be back." Elgar said

Elgar and the Piranahtrons disappeared. Meanwhile back in Divatix's sub. 

"You failed." Divatox said

"Hey it's not my fault the Black Turbo Ranger showed up." Elgar said

"Whatever." Divatox said

Meanwhile back on the street Adam and Kimberly ran up to the Black Turbo Ranger. 

"Thank you." Adam said 

"You're welcome." Jason said

Just then a bug flew up into Blue Senturion's helmet. Blue Senturion started to go nuts until Jason kicked him to the ground and the bug flew out. 

"Thank you." Blue Senturion said

"Just try and stay away from bugs." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"Perfect I have a brilliant idea. Now Porto is Shrinkasect ready?" Divatox said

"Yes my queen already to go." Porto said

"Good now to see what happens when Rangers shrink." Divatox said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the teens were sorting out the recycling. 

"I can't believe how much stuff people just throw away." Trini said

"I know it's disgusting." Kimberly said

"So are we still up for that surprise party for Jason's birthday?" Zack asked

"You bet we are." Tanya said

"This is going to be great." Zack said

"I agree." Justin said

Meanwhile on the road Jason was riding along on his Motorbike. When he saw Veronica's Parents. Jason pulled up and took off his helmet. 

"You two ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but Veronica is back. She tricked us into thinking she was over you but she lied." Veronica's father said

"Where is she?" Jason asked

"Most probably after Kimberly to get to you." Veronica's mother said

"Please we are really sorry for all of this. Just do what you have to do to stop her." Veronica's father said

"What?" Jason asked

"Our daughter is out of control and obsessed with you. This obsession has changed her and it's sickening. Please she's not our daughter anymore." Veronica's mother said

"I'll see what I can do." Jason said

"Thank you." Veronica's father said

Jason put his helmet back on and drove off. 

"Good luck." Both of Veronica's parents said

Meanwhile the Blue Senturion was walking along when a Shrinkasect flew into his helmet and made him go nuts. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber Alpha was looking at the Viewing Globe. 

"Oh no Blue Senturion has gone nuts." Alpha said

"Then you best contact the Rangers." Dimitria said

"On it." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the five Turbo Rangers walked out. Just then Billy's communicator beeped. The five walked over to a secluded corner. 

"What is it Alpha?" Billy asked

"Yo Rangers. The Blue Senturion has gone nuts you have to stop him." Alpha said

"Where is he?" Billy asked

"In the park." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Billy said

The five Rangers teleported off. Back in the park the Five Rangers teleported down and saw the Blue Senturion. 

"Come on." Billy said

The five Rangers then ran towards the Blue Senturion. Meanwhile back on the Road Jason was riding along when he saw an Arrow and stopped. 

"What the heck?" Jason asked

Jason then followed the direction of the Arrow. Meanwhile back in the park the five Turbo Rangers were trying to stop the Blue Senturion. 

"He's too strong." Tanya said

"We have to keep on trying." Billy said

Meanwhile back on the road Jason followed the Arrows until he saw Veronica in the middle of the road. 

"Hello Ranger." Veronica said

Jason hopped off his bike and took off his helmet. 

"What do you want Veronica?" Jason asked

"I want you to be my boyfriend." Veronica said

"Forget it you have to get it though your thick head Veronica that I'm not your boyfriend nor would I want to be." Jason said

"I love you Jason and I know you love me." Veronica said

"You're demented." Jason said

Veronica walked towards Jason. Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers finally stopped Blue Senturion and got the bug out of his head. 

"It was just a bug." Adam said

Just then Shrinkasect showed up. 

"I'm not just a bug." Shrinkasect said

"What the heck are you?" Billy asked

"I'm Shrinkasect." Shrinkasect said

The Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile back on the Road. Veronica stopped just in front of Jason. 

"How can you just stand there and deign your feelings for me?" Veronica asked

"Because I have no feelings for you." Jason said

"I know you do Jason don't deign it." Veronica said

"How can I deign something that's not true?" Jason asked

Veronica then tried to touch Jason but he grabbed her arm and then his eyes went to Wolf and shone Gold. Meanwhile back in the park. 

"Your first to shrink." Shrinkasect said

Just then Shrinkasect shrank the Blue Senturion. Then tried to blast the five Rangers but the dodged then hid behind a car. The five Rangers then morphed into there Turbo Ranger forms. Just then Elgar and the Piranahtrons showed up. The Piranahtrons grabbed the Rangers and then Shrinkasect made all five Shrink. 

"You won't get away with this." Billy said

"Yes we will." Elgar said

Elgar picked up all five Rangers and placed them in a box. Then Elgar, Shrinkasect and the Piranahtrons teleported away. Meanwhile back on the road. Jason let go of Veronica's arm and she fell to the ground. 

"It's time for you to go." Jason said in a Dark tone.

"What?" Veronica asked

Jason didn't answer his eyes shone brightly and Veronica disappeared. Jason's eyes returned to normal. 

"Well that takes care of Veronica and her parents would now have completely forgotten about her." Jason thought. 

Just then Jason's communicator beeped. 

"What's up Alpha?" Jason asked

"I lost the other rangers signals." Alpha said

"Where were they last?" Jason asked

"At the Park." Alpha said

"Alpha teleport my Motorbike and helmet back to my place and I'll find out what happened to the Rangers." Jason said

"Will do Gold." Alpha said

Jason's Motorbike and helmet teleported away. Then Jason teleported to the park. Back at the park Jason teleported down. 

"What happened?" Jason asked

"Hey Gold Ranger down here." A Voice said

Jason looked down and saw a miniature Blue Senturion. 

"What happened?" Jason asked

"A monster named Shrinkasect shrunk me and the other Rangers and then took off with the Rangers." Blue Senturion said

"Oh boy not again." Jason said

"You mean this has happened before?" Blue Senturion asked

"Yeah this is Katherine and Adam's second time being shrunk." Jason said

"Not good." Blue Senturion said

Jason then picked up the Blue Senturion and teleported to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub. Elgar walked in. 

"Aunty D I brought you a gift." Elgar said

"Oh goodie." Divatox said

Divatox then grabbed the box and opened it and saw five of the Turbo Rangers. 

"Elgar there's no Black Turbo Ranger I need him to finish my collection." Divatox said

"Sorry but he wasn't there." Elgar said

"Then go fetch him." Divatox said

The five miniature Rangers all looked at each other wondering what's going to happen now. 

End of Honey I Shrunk the Rangers Part1


	17. Honey I Shrunk the Rangers Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Honey I Shrunk the Rangers Part2**

Back inside Divatox's Sub. Divatox was looking at the five shrunken Rangers. 

"Soon the Black Turbo Ranger will be mine." Divatox said

"That's assuming we can find him." Rygog said

"What?" Divatox asked as she put the box down. 

"We can't locate him anywhere." Elgar said

"Well try harder." Divatox said while putting the lid on the box. 

Inside the box the Rangers turned on there helmet headlights. 

"We need to find a way out of here." Kat said

"I agree who knows what Divatox will do to us." Rocky said

"Then if we can't find a way out of here we'll create one." Billy said

"Good idea." Tanya said

The five Rangers split up. Adam then punched the corner he was at and then opened up the hole he created. 

"Hey guys I created a way out." Adam said

"Ok but we better be quiet." Billy said

The Five Rangers snuck out of the hole and one by one climbed down the pearl necklace. Just then Divatox spotted them. 

"Stop those Rangers." Divatox said

"Oh ho we've been spotted." Rocky said

The Five Rangers then ran and hid behind some consoles. Kat and Rocky pulled out there blasters and started cutting a hole in the pipe. Just then Divatox found them but when she unleashed her tongue. Billy blasted it back into her mouth sending Divatox flying. The Five Rangers jumped down the pipe. 

"Shrinkasect." Divatox said

Just then Shrinkasect showed up. 

"Piranahtrons." Divatox said

Just then the Piranahtrons showed up. 

"Now Shrinkasect make my Piranahtrons small so they can chase after the Rangers." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Shrinkasect said

Just then Shrinkasect made the Piranahtrons shrink and then the Piranahtrons chased after the Rangers. Meanwhile at the bottom of the pipe the rangers were walking along when the Piranahtrons showed up. 

"Looks like Divatox isn't too happy." Rocky said

"Who cares?" Billy asked

"Good point." Adam said

The Rangers fought the Piranahtrons then the Piranahtrons disappeared and the Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Jason and Alpha were looking at Blue Senturion. 

"This is not good being shrunk must have caused him to go wacko." Alpha said

"So true." Jason said

Just then the other Rangers, Hayley and Justin teleported in. 

"What's going on?" Justin asked

"The other Turbo Rangers have been shrunk and captured while Blue Senturion here was also shrunk but is now acting like a drunken wacko." Jason said

"I heard a rumor that Veronica is back." Kimberly said

"Was back. She's now in the same dimension as Samuel." Jason said

"What about her parents?" Tommy asked

"They won't even know who Veronica is." Jason said

"Good." Trini said

"Any luck trying to locate the other Turbo Rangers?" Aisha asked

"None so far." Jason said

"What about Power Coin location?" Zack asked

"There too small for that to work." Jason said

The Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub The five Turbo Rangers ran into a pipe and then found a eel like creature they ran back the other way and into a pipe only big enough for them and the eel went after the Piranahtrons. The Rangers followed the pipe and ended up in a wardrobe. 

"Where are we?" Kat asked

"I'd rather not find out." Rocky said

"Same here." Tanya said

Billy and Adam just look at each other and shrug. Just then the wardrobe opens. 

"Oh no Divatox." Billy said

"Quick get into the toy car." Adam said

The five Turbo Rangers hopped into the car and then drove off. 

"What the?" Divatox asked

Divatox then looked. 

"Stop them." Divatox said

The Rangers drove away from Divatox's crew. Meanwhile at the Beach Shrinkasect showed up. 

"Perfect now to draw the Black Turbo Ranger out." Shrinkasect said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. The Turbo Rangers made it to the Torpedo room. 

"Perfect just what we needed." Billy said

"Of course if these things make Divatox's monsters grow maybe they can return us to our original height." Kat said

"Worth a try." Adam said

The Rangers then worked together to turn the launch key. Then the five Rangers hopped onto the two Torpedoes. Just then the two torpedoes launched. Meanwhile back in the Bridge of the Sub. Divatox noticed the Torpedo lights were on. 

"Who launched the Torpedoes?" Divatox asked

"Wasn't me." Elgar said

"Oh it mist have been those Rangers." Divatox said

Meanwhile on the Torpedoes the five Rangers were hanging on. Rocky, Adam and Tanya were on Torpedo two while Billy and Katherine were on Torpedo one. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The Alarm went off and the Rangers looked at the Viewing globe and saw the five Turbo Rangers on the Torpedoes.

"There they are." Tommy said

"Where are they heading?" Justin asked

"To the Beach and it looks like there heading straight for Shrinkasect." Zack said

Just then Jason managed to use Billy's device to return the Blue Senturion to his normal height. 

"Thank you Gold Ranger." Blue Senturion said

"My Pleasure." Jason said

Meanwhile back on the Torpedoes. 

"Hand on we're going to land." Billy said

"I'll try." Katherine said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. 

"Jason you better get down there." Kimberly said

"Right I'm on it." Jason said

"Good luck." Trini said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned. 

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

Back at the Beach Jason teleported down. 

"Ok they should be landing right about now." Jason said

Just then the Torpedoes landed and exploded. Jason looked on as the five normal sized Turbo Rangers walked up. 

"Yes it worked." Billy said

Jason then ran up. 

"Man, am I glad you five are ok." Jason said 

"Same here." Tanya said

"That is something I don't want to do again." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. 

"No this can't be happening." Divatox said

"Don't worry my queen Shrinka sect was in the explosion." Porto said

Meanwhile back at the Beach a thirty story high Shrinkasect showed up. 

"Oh great the bug grew into a giant." Billy said

"What do you say to double team him?" Jason asked

"Let's do it." Billy said

"We need Turbo Zord Power Now." Five of the Turbo Rangers said 

"I need Storm Striker Rescue Zord Power Now." Jason said

Just then the Five Turbo Zords and the Five Black Storm Rescue Zords showed up then the Rangers hopped inside. Then the Five Turbo Zords combined to create the Turbo Megazord while the Five Storm Striker Rescue Zords combined to create the Black Storm Rescue Megazord. 

"Two against one that's not fair." Shrinkasect said

"Too bad bug boy and since when do evil beings ever play fair?" Jason asked

"Good point." Shrinkasect said

"Turbo Megazord Saber." Billy said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber appeared in the Turbo Megazord's hands. 

"Striker Lance." Jason said

Just then the Lance appeared in the Black Storm Rescue Megazord's hands. 

"Time to heat things up Flame staff slash." Jason said

Just then the Striker Lance glowed Red and then the Lance ignited into flames and the Black Storm Rescue Megazord slashed Shrinkasect engulfing him in flames. 

"Hey Billy. How about a spin out?" Jason asked

"With pleasure. Turbo Megazord Spin out." Billy said 

Just then the Turbo Megazord changed at Shrinkasect then went into a spin and struck and destroyed Shrinkasect before stopping the spin. 

"Well that's one less bug problem." Jason said

"Yeah and one I'm glad is gone." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"You idiots failed again." Divatox said

"Sorry my queen." Porto said

"Mark my works Rangers you will be defeated." Divatox said

End of Honey I Shrunk the Rangers Part2


	18. Black Storm Armor Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Black Storm Armor Part1**

At Angel Grove High Carlos and Ashley were at there lockers when an African American Male with a shaved head and wearing a Red top, Blue jeans and white sneakers his name is TJ. And an Asian female with Long Black hair wearing a Pink top, a pair of Blue jean shorts and white sneakers her name is Cassie walked up

"Hi." TJ said

"Hi." Carlos said

"I'm TJ and this is Cassie." TJ said

"Nice to meet you I'm Carlos and this is Ashley." Carlos said

"So you two new here?" Ashley asked

"Yeah." Cassie said

Just then Jason walked up to his locker.

"Who's that?" TJ asked

"That's Jason Lee Scott." Carlos said

"Hey Jason." Ashley said

"Yeah." Jason said turning around.

"This is TJ and Cassie there the new teens at school." Carlos said

"Nice to meet you I'm Jason." Jason said

'Same here." TJ said

"If anyone gives you trouble or need someone to talk too Jason's the best for that." Ashley said

"Cool." TJ said

"So TJ and Cassie what brings you to Angel Grove?" Jason asked

'I've moved in with my Uncle and also I'm hoping to be part of the Baseball team." TJ said

"And I moved here with my relatives and try and become a singer." Cassie said

Jason nodded and then realized why he had seen these two before. TJ was the Blue Ranger and Cassie was the Pink Ranger in his Vision.

"You ok?" Ashley asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyway I have to go I'll see you four around." Jason said

"Later." Carlos said

Jason walked off. Just then Katherine and Billy walked up.

"Hey." Kat said

"Oh hey Kat. TJ Cassie this is Billy and Katherine." Carlos said

"Nice too meet you." TJ said

"Same here." Billy said

"So anyway Carlos Ashley are you two coming to Jason's birthday surprise party tomorrow?" Katherine asked

"You bet." Ashley said

"Wouldn't miss it." Carlos said

"Can we come we've already met Jason?" Cassie asked

"Sure you can." Billy said

"Great." TJ said

The teens then walked off. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"So it's Jason Birthday tomorrow. That gives me an idea." Divatox said

"What is it?" Elgar asked

"Let's just say I'm going to give Jason a birthday he'll never forget." Divatox said

The next day at Jason's house. Jason woke up and got dressed in a pair of Black Jeans, Black Sneakers and a Black Sleeveless Top underneath a Black Sleeved Open Shirt.

"I wonder what my friends have in store for me today." Jason said

Just then Jason remembered the book and the fact he had a meeting today. Jason walked off and picked up the book from his study that used to be his Dad's room. Jason then went down stairs and had breakfast after Jason finished washing the dishes Jason picked up the book and sat down. Jason then opened it and a note fell out. Jason then picked it up and read it.

"Dear Jason what you are about to read will change your life." Your mom Susan.

Jason looked shocked and read the first entry normal teenager stuff. Jason kept reading even laughed when Susan put in that Gary made a fool of him self. Then Jason got to the day after he was born.

"Dear Diary my son Jason Lee Scott is so cute and I know he'll grow into a handsome young man but I also sense a great power dormant inside him. I'm afraid that my past might be affecting him." Jason read in shock.

"What does she mean her past will affect me?" Jason wondered.

Jason then continued reading the diary then found something he never knew.

"Dear Diary today I teleported to my father's place yes my father's name is Zordon of Eltar my mother is Dulcea of Pheados my brother is Wolf Heart. I had Alpha do a scan on Baby Jason to see if he had anything special about him and I was correct Jason has my brother's wolf soul." Jason read

Jason's eyes then went wolf and shone Gold showing Jason a vision of the past.

(Flashback)

"Aye, aye, aye. It's almost like Jason is a reincarnation of your brother." Alpha said

"I know Alpha but I'm glad my brother can watch over him." Susan said

"Crystal you should also know that Jason is all human but he has Eltarian and Pheadosian Powers along with the Wolf Soul and the Power of the Cougar." Zordon said

(End Flashback)

Jason's eyes went back to normal. Jason continued reading the book.

"Just then something happened that made me realize that Jason's Destiny involved Zordon." Jason read

Jason's eyes went back to wolf and shone gold and showed Jason another vision of the past.

(Flashback)

"Aye, aye, aye. Look at this." Alpha said

"What is it Alpha?" Susan asked

"This the Red Power Coin is glowing and when I move it near Jason it glows brighter." Alpha said

"This means that Jason is destined to be the Red Ranger." Zordon said

Susan nodded and walked up to Jason.

"Does he really look like Wolf Heart?" Susan asked

"Yes but the only thing missing is the Arrowhead which he'll need." Zordon said

"Please don't tell him any of this until he's nineteen." Susan said

"I will I'm just glad to see my Grandson it just sadness me that I can't touch him." Zordon said

(End Flashback)

Jason's eyes returned to normal. Jason continued reading. But couldn't believe what he was reading. He read from when his Wolf Soul first activated to the day before his mother died.

"I need to contact Zordon." Jason said

Jason then looked at the clock and realized he had an appointment with the Family's lawyer. Jason then stood up and noticed something strange he wasn't reading English he was reading Eltarian writing. Just then Jason heard a knock on the door. Jason walked over to the door and opened it and couldn't believe who was standing at the front door. Jason opened the door.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Jason asked

"Is that anyway to speak to your grandmother?" Jason's grandmother asked

"Yes especially when you wanted nothing to do with me." Jason said

"I want to get to know my grandson." Jason's Grandmother said

"Too late now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get too." Jason said

Jason grabbed his keys and wallet. Jason then closed the door and locked it.

"Jason please I want to make up for not being there." Jason's Grandmother said

"Why now you had chances before why now?" Jason asked

"Um." Jason's Grandmother said

"Just go back to your place and stay the hell out of my life." Jason said

Jason then hopped into his SUV and drove off. Jason's Grandmother walked off.

"I will get your money Jason." Jason's Grandmother said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the other ten Rangers, Justin and Hayley were setting up the Youth Centre for Jason's birthday.

"This is going to be great." Zack said

"You said it I wonder if we'll find out what that secret is." Kimberly said

"I hope so." Trini said

"Hey remember what Jason said the first time we did this for him?" Billy asked

"Yeah it was surprising." Kimberly said

(Flashback)

At the Youth Centre Jason walked in and noticed it was dark.

"What is going on?" Jason asked

Just then the lights turned on.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled

Jason laughed as his friends walked up.

"Where were you?" Kimberly asked

"Fighting a Knasty Knight." Jason said

"Oh boy." Zack said

"Yeah." Jason said

"What's wrong?" Trini asked

"Nothing I'm just happy. You guys have given me the one birthday present I've always wanted." Jason said

"You're welcome." Kimberly said

"Come on let's get this Party Started." Jason said

The others nodded and the teens went down and partied. Everyone was slow dancing to the music. Jason was dancing with Kimberly.

"Why did you do this?" Jason asked

"Because we wanted to let you know that we're always going to be there for you." Kimberly said

"Thank you so much." Jason said

"You're welcome Jason." Kimberly said

The two kept dancing then Jason pulled away and Zack danced with Kimberly. Jason walked over to the bar and sat down.

"You ok?" Ernie asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed." Jason said

"Never had great friends like them before huh?" Ernie asked

"Never had friends." Jason said

"You're kidding." Ernie said

"Nope. Hey can I have a drink?" Jason asked

"Sure thing birthday boy." Ernie said

Jason laughed and continued to watch his friends dance. Jason then noticed Kimberly walking up.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

"Having fun?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah, it's just I'm not really used to parties." Jason said

"It's ok. Hey where ever your mom is I'm sure she's watching you and is proud of the young man you've become." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said with a smile.

Kimberly blushed Jason didn't know it but his smile could make Kimberly go weak at the knees. The teens continued the party and continued the fun.

(End Flashback)

"I still can't believe that was five years ago." Zack said

"I know and he's turning nineteen." Kimberly said

"While the rest of us are turning eighteen." Trini said

"I wonder where Jason is now." Billy said

"Didn't he have a meeting with the Family lawyer today?" Tommy asked

"Yeah he does." Kimberly said

Meanwhile at the Lawyers office Jason was in his family's lawyer's office. Just then the Lawyer walked in he was dressed in a dark blue suit.

"Thank you for meeting me Mr. Scott." The lawyer said

"Please call me Jason I'm only nineteen." Jason said

"Sorry I'll just be back in a sec would you like a drink?" The lawyer asked

"Water please." Jason said

"Sure thing." The Lawyer said

The Lawyer walked out. Jason couldn't figure it out but the man sounded familiar. Just then the Lawyer walked back in and placed a glass of water in front of Jason then sat down with his cup of coffee. Just then it hit Jason of who this man is.

"Harold?" Jason asked

"Yes." Harold said

"It's me Jason I met you on the flight to Angel Grove from Florida." Jason said

"Jason it's good to see you again I didn't realize you were that Jason Scott." Harold said

"Yeah." Jason said

The two caught up a bit on what's been going on.

"Anyway Harold why did you call me here?" Jason asked

"Well as you know you receive the money you won from your competitions." Harold said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Well what your father didn't tell you was that you also receive Life insurance on your Father, Uncle, Mother, and your Father's Parents." Harold said

"How much does that up too?" Jason asked

"See for yourself." Harold said

Jason looked and couldn't believe his eyes. He had just gained along with the Four million dollars he won from his competition wins. But to receive another one hundred million dollars along with that from five Twenty Million dollar life insurance policies.

"This can't be right." Jason said

"Oh it's right Jason and also your trust fund activates." Harold said

"What Trust fund?" Jason asked

Harold showed Jason a piece of paper. Jason couldn't believe this his Mother's step father who adopted her was putting money away for Jason ever since Jason was born.

"Why did he do this?" Jason asked

"Because your mother's step father wanted you to have money to fall back on you are now one of the richest Teenagers I've ever met. You now have over four billion dollars to do with what you will." Harold said

"I can't believe this. But why didn't he want to get to know me?" Jason asked

"Because of his wife." Harold said

Jason rolled his eyes and Harold laughed.

"Gold digger." Jason said

"I agree." Harold said

"Thanks again. I guess that explains who's been paying my school fees." Jason said

"Your mother's step father wanted to get to know you he was there for your mother's funeral in fact every competition he was there." Harold said

Jason smiled and said goodbye and walked off. At the car park Jason walked up to his car when The Piranahtrons showed up.

"Oh great not now." Jason said

Jason then started fighting the Piranahtrons. Just then Carlos, Ashley, TJ and Cassie who were driving along getting to know each other saw Jason fighting the Piranahtrons.

"Come on." TJ said

The other three nodded and hopped out the car and ran over and started fighting the Piranahtrons. Jason then back flipped and split kicked two Piranahtrons.

"Oh no." Jason thought.

Jason knew he didn't have a choice these four teens needed help.

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason then made his Turbo Morpher appear then moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

The four teens couldn't believe there eyes as Jason transformed into the Black Turbo Ranger. Jason then pulled out the Storm Axe and attacked the Piranahtrons. The Piranahtrons then disappeared. Jason powered down and ran over to the four teens.

"You four ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but your the Black Turbo Ranger." TJ said

"I'll explain everything just hold on to me." Jason said

The four teens held on to Jason and then Jason teleported to the Power Chamber. In the Power Chamber the five teens teleported in.

"Where are we?" Cassie asked

"The Power Chamber." Jason said

"Yo Jason, are you ok?" Alpha asked

"Yeah but I had to revile my identity to help these four." Jason said

"Greetings I am Dimitria I must ask that your four keep what we are about to show you a secret no one else must know the identities of the power rangers." Dimitria said

"You can talk to Hayley and Justin about it they are the only two people that aren't Rangers that know." Jason said

The four teens nodded.

"Alpha teleport my car and Carlos's car to my place." Jason said

"Will do." Alpha said

Jason then activated the program and the four teens saw the identities of the other Rangers.

"Wow." Cassie said

"Cool." Carlos said

"Here take these you'll be able to teleport here or contact us if you need help." Jason said

"Thanks." TJ said

"You four better get going Alpha will teleport you to my place." Jason said

The four nodded and teleported off.

"Dimitria do you think it's possible I can talk to Zordon?" Jason asked

"Come with me." Alpha said

"Why?" Jason asked

"Because we know you read the book and now you want answers." Dimitria said

Jason followed Alpha. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"No those four teens ruined my plans." Divatox said

"Excuse me my queen but Flamite is ready." Porto said

"Good soon this city will burn." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Jason walked into a chamber he had never been in before. Just then Zordon showed up.

"Zordon." Jason said

"Alpha6 can you please leave us?" Zordon asked

"Sure thing." Alpha said

Alpha walked off. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley walked in.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey." TJ said

"So you know about us?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Carlos said

"Well if Jason trusts you then so do I." Kimberly said

The four smiled and helped the Rangers set up for Jason's birthday. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason was looking at Zordon.

"I'm sorry I never told you this before." Zordon said

"Then how about you start with the truth I've had enough of the lies." Jason said

Zordon nodded and Jason looked on with his arms crossed.

End of Black Storm Armor Part1


	19. Black Storm Armor Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Black Storm Armor Part2**

Back in the Power Chamber Jason was looking at Zordon. Zordon looked at Jason for once he was glad no one could see him sweat.

"I'm waiting." Jason said

"I guess you read your mother's diary." Zordon said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Well as you read I'm her father." Zordon said

"How is that possible?" Jason asked

"Over ten thousand years ago I married a woman on the planet Pheados her name is Dulcea. We had two children together Wolf Heart and Crystal or as you know her Susan. We didn't know Crystal's role so we placed her in a special chamber keeping her at the age of one. But Wolf Heart grew up and understood his powers." Zordon said

"But how did Crystal come to know about you?" Jason asked

"After I was sealed away. Alpha found Crystal underneath the Power Chamber so with a note we teleported her to a man who wanted a baby girl. That was when she was one. She grew up and when she turned fourteen I got Alpha to teleport her here and I told her who I am and who she truly is." Zordon said

"How did she take it?" Jason asked

"She was more mad at the fact Rita imprisoned me. Then when she met Gary I knew she found happiness then I met you when you were born when she was twenty one and Gary was twenty two." Zordon said

"That's when you met me. But I don't understand if I'm all human how do I have powers?" Jason asked

"Because your human blood is stronger then your Eltarian and Pheadosian bloods. But you do have powers beyond your imagination like the power to heal and to make things fly to you." Zordon said

"The power to fight?" Jason asked

"Yes." Zordon said

"Grandpa I mean Zordon. Why now?" Jason asked

Zordon felt something pull at his heart when Jason slipped the Grandpa bit.

"Because your mother didn't want you to know straight away. But she knew you had to come back to Angel Grove soon." Zordon said

"The Tyrannosaurus Power Coin you knew I'd be the Red Ranger before any of this happened." Jason said

"Correct. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before." Zordon said

"Hey it's ok I'm not going to run. It's actually a relief to know my Grandfather has been with me this whole time." Jason said

Zordon smiled.

"Well I better get going I have a few more things to do before my friends surprise me with the Surprise party." Jason said

"You always knew what your friends are up too." Zordon thought

"Later Grandpa." Jason said

"Jason?" Zordon asked

"I'm actually honored to be your grandson and one day hopefully I can figure out how to free you from that energy tube." Jason said

"Thank you Jason and it means a lot to me you calling me your grandfather." Zordon said

"You're welcome." Jason said

Jason walked off and Zordon disappeared. Back in the main control room Jason walked in.

"How did it go?" Alpha asked

"Good I can't believe I'm related to Zordon." Jason said

"It's true." Dimitria said

Just then a device landed teleported onto the console.

"What is this?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Alpha said

Just then Jason's Turbo Morpher appeared and the device landed on it.

"Wow so it's part of my Turbo Morpher." Jason said

"Looks like you only need one more piece." Alpha said

"Well I have to get going." Jason said

"Bye Jason." Alpha said

"Bye Alpha." Jason said

Jason teleported away.

"Well that went well." Alpha said

"I'm just glad he's not angry at it been kept a secret." Dimitria said

Meanwhile back at Jason's house Jason hopped into his SUV and drove off. A couple of hours later Jason pulled up at a mansion.

"Well it looks like this place hasn't changed." Jason said

Jason got out of car and walked up to the door. Jason knocked then the Butler opened the door.

"Master Jason your Grandfather has been expecting you." The Butler said

Jason walked in and followed the butler. Inside an office Jason walked in and he sat down. Just then Jason's grandfather walked in.

"Jason it's a pleasure." Jason's grandfather said

"Christopher." Jason said

"I suppose you want an explanation for the trust fund." Christopher said

Jason nodded.

"I did it because I knew my wife is a Gold Digger." Christopher said

"Well duh." Jason thought

"So after you were born I started a trust fund and put money into it. But then I found out something disturbing." Christopher said

"What?" Jason said

"My wife hired some guys to kidnap Susan." Christopher said

Before Jason could say anything Christopher handed him a letter that was typed on his computer and signed by Jason's Grandmother.

"I don't believe this." Jason said

"It's true. In fact the Police just found her and took her in the guy who did the crime ratted her out." Christopher said

Jason stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry for all of this." Christopher said

"Thanks for the money but it's not going to make up for the past eighteen years." Jason said

"I know I'm just hope that one day you'll give me a chance." Christopher said

"Of course I will but not now I need to think about everything that I've learnt today." Jason said

Christopher nodded and Jason walked off. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Kimberly's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Kimberly asked forgetting to check the caller ID

"Hey babe." Jason said

"Hey. How did it go?" Kimberly asked

"Good you're now dating a man with over four billion dollars in his bank account." Jason said

"Wow but I still love the man more." Kimberly said

"I know I have something else to tell all of you." Jason said

"Is it about the diary?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"OK will we see you soon?" Kimberly asked

"Just call me when you want be to be there." Jason said

"You know full well what we're doing don't you?" Kimberly asked

"I figured it out a few weeks ago." Jason said

"Well can you at least act surprised." Kimberly said

"I'll try." Jason said

"Bye Jase." Kimberly said

"Bye Kimberly." Jason said

Kimberly hung up and went back to work. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Now Flamite, go attack the Black Turbo Ranger." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Flamite said

Meanwhile back at Jason's place Jason got out of his SUV and just then Flamite showed up.

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"To destroy you." Flamite said

"I'd like to see you try." Jason said

Jason then dodged the blasts then noticed his Turbo Morpher had showed up and was glowing. Jason then pulled out the Turbo key and placed it in the Morpher and turned the key twice.

"Black Storm Battle Armor." Jason called

Just then Jason transformed into the Black Turbo Ranger just then two arm blades appeared then a jet pack on the back and armor on the chest with the Turbo Symbol on the front then Jason's boots changed to Black and Red with boosters on the bottom of the boots.

"No this can't be." Flamite said

"Oh it can. Ice Arm Blade." Jason said

Just then the Right Arm blade glowed white and then Jason charged at Flamite in a skating motion and then slashed Flamite destroying him. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Fire the Torpedoes." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

"Why do the Good guys get all the cool gear?" Elgar asked

"Because you're too much of an idiot to use it." Divatox said although wondering the same thing.

Meanwhile back outside Jason's house the two torpedoes landed and exploded and made Flamite grow thirty Stories tall. Jason then flew up and stuck both arms together and into the air and then created a giant energy blade. Jason then sliced Flamite destroying it.

Jason then landed back on the ground and powered down.

"I am so glad I moved." Jason said

Truth Jason moved to a place it was outside of town secluded from everything Jason had modified the place it was a lot bigger then before. Jason liked the open range. Just then Jason's Cell Phone rang.

"Hello." Jason said answering his cell phone

"Hey we need you at the Youth Centre". Kimberly said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

Jason then hopped in his car and drove off. Later at the Youth Centre Jason pulled up and got out of his Car. Jason then walked into the Youth Centre.

"Its dark I wonder what there up too." Jason said

Just then the lights came on.

"Surprise." The other ten Rangers, Ashley, Carlos, TJ, Cassie, Justin and Hayley all yelled.

Jason laughed and smiled then walked down to his friends.

"Thanks guys." Jason said

"Our pleasure after all you're a hard guy to get presents for." Zack said

"Hey just spending time with you guys is the best present of them all." Jason said

Kimberly then hugged Jason.

"Hey beautiful." Jason said

"Hey yourself so what's the secret that you found out about?" Kimberly asked

"My mother's real name is Crystal and she was born over ten thousand years ago but was placed into a chamber to keep her at the age of one. Wolf Heart was actually my uncle." Jason started

"Wow that's kind of strange." Zack said

"Hey not as strange as knowing I was fighting under the guidance of my Grandfather." Jason said

"What?" Everyone in room asked

"Zordon is my Grandfather." Jason said

"No way that's so cool." Kimberly said

"I know and other then the fact I have over Four Billion Dollars in my account now." Jason said

"How?" Tommy asked

"My mother's step dad created a trust account. Along with the money I won and the money I gained from five life insurance policies." Jason said

"Cool." Tommy said

"Yeah so I'm going to vamp up my place." Jason said

The others nodded knowing how much there leader liked his privacy none of them complained in fact they liked going to Jason's place to relax. The party got started and the Rangers and teens were having a blast. Jason was sitting back watching when Kimberly sat next to him. Jason pulled Kimberly onto his lap.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Kimberly asked

"I'm tired I just had to use my fifth Battle armor my body needs a break." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said about to stand up

"Where are you going?" Jason asked pulling Kimberly back down.

"Don't want me to go huh?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Jason said

Kimberly smiled and leaned back against Jason. The others all looked on and smiled

"They really love each other don't they?" Cassie asked

"Yeah." Trini said

The others went back to dancing and left the couple alone.

"Thanks for a great birthday party." Jason said

"You're welcome." Kimberly said

The two kissed and then stood up and joined the others.

End of Black Storm Armor Part2


	20. Stitch Witchery

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Stitch Witchery**

At Angel Grove High Jason walked into Mr. Chaplin's Office.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Chaplin?" Jason asked

"Ah yes Jason. I've just got your test results back." Mr. Chaplin said

"Which ones?" Jason asked

"The ones I got you to do last year." Mr. Chaplin said

"Is there a problem?" Jason asked

"No there's no problem. In fact the tests you did were grade 12 work as well as Grade 11." Mr. Chaplin said

"What does that mean?" Jason asked

"It means you have graduated Jason." Mr. Chaplin said

"But that can't be right." Jason said

"Jason you've been doing harder work then the others because I asked the teachers to hand you work in fact you've been doing Grade 9 work during Grade 8 but you did the Grade 8 tests. Then last year I gave you two sets of tests." Mr. Chaplin said

"You mean?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason you have graduated. Congratulations." Mr. Chaplin said

"Great." Jason said receiving his diploma.

Later at the Beach Jason was walking along.

"Well I guess I better see if I can get into University and study business so I can open up my Karate Dojo." Jason said.

Just then Jason noticed Bulk.

"Hey Bulk I haven't seen you in a while." Jason said

"Oh hi Jason." Bulk said

"What's up?" Jason asked

"I just wanted to say sorry for the way I treated you the first year." Bulk said

"Don't worry about it and I'm sorry for flipping you over my head." Jason said

"No I deserved it. I was just a coward trying to get people to be sacred of me. Now I'm going to try and open a beach club." Bulk said

"Good luck with that." Jason said

"Thanks why are you here?" Bulk asked

"Early graduation." Jason said

"Oh." Bulk said

Jason then walked off surprised he actually had a decent conversation with Bulk.

"Hey Jason." Bulk called

"Yeah." Jason said

"Can we start over and be friends?" Bulk asked

"Sure." Jason said

Bulk smiled as Jason walked off. In the park the female Rangers along with Ashley, Cassie and Hayley were all having a picnic.

"Hey Kimberly have you seen Jason?" Trini asked

"Yeah he was packing up his stuff." Kimberly said

"Why?" Tanya asked

"Early graduation." Kimberly said

"So you won't see him until after school now." Kat said

"I know." Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"So the Black Storm Turbo Ranger is going to be alone. Perfect now to cause a fashion disaster." Divatox said

"I suggest Fashion Diva." Proto said

"Good she's perfect for it." Divatox said

The next day on the street Jason was at a local café having a drink. He had just applied to get into Angel Grove University and got accepted. His classes started next week and since he applied for Computer and Business he got into them.

"Here you go." The waitress said handing Jason his drink.

"Thanks." Jason said

The waitress walked off and Jason looked at the view. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Elgar I need more jewels go rob the Museum." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

At the Museum Elgar showed up with some Piranahtrons and scared off two men that were unloading the jewels. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber the alarm went off and Jason walked in.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"It's Elgar he's robbing the museum." Alpha said

"How is the construction of the new Central Command Coming along?" Dimitria asked

"It's getting there slowly I'm just glad Zordon left me plans for it." Jason said

"I'm just glad you can read Eltarian." Alpha said

Jason just laughed.

"Well better get to work." Jason said

"What about the others?" Alpha asked

"There at school." Jason said

"Good point." Alpha said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason made his Turbo Morpher appeared and then moved his Arms like a steering wheel and then placed his key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

Back at the Museum Jason teleported down and kicked a couple of the Piranahtron to the ground.

"Hey joker of the cards, aren't you a little young to be playing with jewels? Jason asked

"I'm not young." Elgar said

"Well you might not look like it but your mind is." Jason said

"That's it." Elgar said

Jason then spun jump kicked the Piranahtrons to the ground then Step kicked Elgar to the ground before pulling out the Storm Axe and throwing it cutting the chain and that closed the rolling door.

"No." Elgar said

"Later no brains." Jason said

Jason teleported off. Elgar then teleported away with the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile on the street Jason was now powered down collecting a few things.

"I wonder what Divatox is up too." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"OK Fasion Diva it's time to cause a little fashion mishap." Divatox said.

"On my way Divatox." Fashion Diva said

Meanwhile back on the street Jason met up with Harold.

"Hey how's it going?" Jason asked

"Good. Did you hear the news?" Harold asked

"No what?" Jason asked

"Your mother's step dad just died of a Heart Attack." Harold said

"Oh great." Jason said

"But he left the rest of half of the rest of his money to you and the other half to the Angel Grove Haven." Harold said

"That's great so how much do I have now?" Jason asked

"Twenty four billion dollars." Harold said

"Whoa." Jason said

"Yeah the other twenty billion dollars went to the Angel Grove Haven." Harold said

"They need it." Jason said

"That they do well I better go." Harold said

"Bye." Jason said

Harold walked off and Jason hopped on his motorbike and put his helmet off before riding off. Meanwhile in the park Justin Stewart was in the park with his friend Kira Ford.

"Thanks for showing me around Angel Grove." Kira said

"Hey no problem I'm just glad you don't mind the fact I'm in high school." Justin said

"Why would I your one of the only people who actually talks to me." Kira said

"That must get pretty lonely." Justin said

"Yeah." Kira said

The two kids walked off. Meanwhile on the street Jason was driving up just then he got blasted. Jason speed up to dodge the blasts then came to a stop.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

"Hello I'm Fashion Diva." Fashion Diva said

"Well it's time you got off the cat walk." Jason said

"Like to see you try and stop me." Fashion Diva said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

Just then Jason morphed into the Black Turbo Ranger and his Motorbike transformed into the Black Storm Cycle. Jason then drove towards Fashion Diva. Little did Jason know but Kira and Justin saw him morph.

"Wow he's the Black Turbo Ranger." Kira said

"Come on there's something I have to show you." Justin said

Justin teleported himself and Kira to the Power Chamber. Just then Jason blasted Fashion Diva with the Black Storm Cycle lasers.

"You'll pay for that." Fashion Diva said

"Bring it." Jason said

Jason then blasted Fashion Diva with the Auto Blaster and Black Storm Cycle Lasers. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"Fire the Torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the city the torpedoes landed and exploded making Fashion Diva grow thirty stories tall.

"Now let's see you handle the Fashion Diva." Fashion Diva said

"I need Black Storm Turbo Zord Power Now." Jason said

Just then the Five Black Storm Turbo Zords showed up and Jason hopped inside then the Five Zords combined to create the Black Storm Megazord.

"Now to make you a fashion victim." Fashion Diva said

"Flame shield." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm glowed and a shield of flames appeared and burned the fabric Fashion Diva threw at the Black Storm Megazord.

"Black Storm Saber." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Saber appeared.

"Black Storm Thunder Spin out." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Saber started to glow Yellow and then The Black Storm Megazord charged at Fashion Diva then went into a spin and then stuck and destroyed Fashion Diva with Thunder after the Black Storm Megazord finished spinning. Later at the Youth Centre Jason was at the bar having a drink when Kira and Justin walked in.

"So you know about us then." Jason said

"Yeah I'm Kira it's an honor to meet you." Kira said

"I'm Jason." Jason said

Jason shook Kira's hand then all of a sudden his eyes went Wolf and his eyes shone Gold and he saw Kira as a teenager morphing.

"Dino Thunder Power Up." Teen Kira called.

"Ptera Power." Kira called

Then Jason saw Kira scream and yellow sound waves came out of her mouth. Jason then snapped back into reality and let go of Kira's hand.

"Later Jason." Justin said

"Be careful you two." Jason said

Kira and Justin ran off. Just then Hayley walked up.

"What did you see?" Hayley asked

"Kira morphing into a new Yellow Ranger when she becomes a teenager." Jason said

"Wow so Kira's going to be one of you guys." Hayley said

"Hey your one of us." Jason said

"True." Hayley said

"So how are you and Tommy?" Jason asked

"Good did you get into University?" Hayley asked

"Yep I start tomorrow." Jason said

"That's great." Hayley said

"Yeah it is but I wonder what the future holds for Justin." Jason said

"Good point." Hayley said

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Jason said

Hayley nodded and the two talked about there first days at Angel Grove High.

End of Stitch Witchery.


	21. A Wheel of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Wheel of Fate**

Inside Divatox's sub. Divatox was looking through her treasure when she found a map. Divatox opened it up and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Porto, get me Dread Feather." Divatox said

"What is it Aunty D?" Elgar asked

"I found the map of Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster." Divatox said

"Who?" Elgar asked

"Two legendary living cars. Very powerful." Porto said

"Oh." Elgar said

Out in Space Dread Feather was looking for the cars. Just then he found the meteor there trapped in and he destroyed it. But the two cars teleported away. Meanwhile in the park Jason had just finished his homework when he sensed something.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

Jason then packed up his stuff and ran off. Meanwhile on the street Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster showed up. Lightning Cruiser is a Red Convertible and Storm Blaster is a Blue Jeep. The two cars then drove off. Back in the park Jason ran up to the road. Just then Jason saw Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser drive up and stop right in front of him.

"Whoa well if it isn't Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser." Jason said

The two cars made a noise.

"Whoa wait one at a time." Jason said

Lightning Cruiser then made a noise.

"Yes I am." Jason said

The two cars must have cheered. Jason laughed

"It's great to finally meet you two." Jason said

Storm Blaster then made a noise.

"Yes I'm aware of Divatox. She must be after you two huh?" Jason asked

The two cars made a noise as if to say yes. Jason just sighed and walked to Lightning Cruiser and Lightning Cruiser opened up its door and Jason hopped inside. Lightning Cruiser closed its door and strapped Jason into its seat Jason then morphed into the Black Turbo Ranger.

"Wow this is amazing." Jason said

Jason then sensed something.

"We better get out of here. Storm Blaster, follow us on your scanner." Jason said

Storm Blaster made a noise as if to say got it. Lightning Cruiser then drove off with Storm Blaster following. At the Construction site Elgar and Dread Feather showed up.

"Look here they come." Dread Feather said

"Let's capture them." Elgar said

Jason then sensed Elgar up ahead.

"Lightning Cruiser we better switch to flight mode." Jason said

Lightning Cruiser beeped.

"Storm Blaster you better shift to Turbo and get moving." Jason said

Storm Blaster beeped. Lightning Cruiser transformed into its flight mode and took off. Storm Blaster shifted into Turbo and drove right past Elgar and Dread Feather. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. The other five Turbo Rangers teleported down.

"What is it Alpha?" Billy asked

"Take a look." Alpha said

The five Rangers looked and saw Jason as the Black Turbo Ranger driving in a flying car.

"Jason what are you driving?" Billy asked

"Lightning Cruiser and the Blue Jeep is Storm Blaster. I need you five to teleport to the wearhouse district. Divatox is after these cars and I want to know Storm Blaster is protected." Jason said

"Right we'll track Storm Blaster until we know he's at the Warehouse district." Billy said

Meanwhile in the sky.

"Right." Jason said

Jason then looked down below.

"This is amazing." Jason said

Lightning Cruiser made a noise.

"Hey guys. Storm Blaster's at the Warehouse." Jason said

"On it." Billy said

Back in the Power Centre.

"Time to meet these living cars." Rocky said

"Let's go. Shift into Turbo." Billy said

The five Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear and then moved there arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

At the warehouse district the Five Turbo Rangers teleported down and Storm Blaster Drove up.

"You must be Storm Blaster." Billy said

Storm Blaster made a noise.

"Yep I'd say he's Storm Blaster." Rocky said

"Nice to meet you Storm Blaster." Kat said

Storm Blaster made a noise.

"What did he say?" Tanya asked

"He said nice to meet you too." Jason said through Adam's communicator.

"Thank you." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the sky.

"Careful guys, Divatox is up to something. Stay on your guard." Jason said

"Right." The other Rangers said

Meanwhile back at the Warehouse District. Storm Blaster opened his door when Rocky stepped near him.

"Huh?" Rocky asked

"You're the one who dives Storm Blaster. Billy has Lightning Cruiser." Jason said

"And let me guess you control both." Billy said

"Yeah." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the sky.

"Ok I see you guys on radar I'm coming down." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Warehouse District. Lightning converted back to land mode and Drove up to Storm Blaster.

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but these two are amazing." Rocky said

"You said it. Billy you're with me. Adam and Rocky you guys hop into Storm Blaster. While Kat and Tanya you two get your Turbo Karts." Jason said

Billy hopped into the passenger seat of Lightning Cruiser while Adam and Rocky hopped into the back of Storm Blaster. While the girls hopped into there Turbo Karts.

"Now let's drive." Jason said

The six rangers drove off. Meanwhile back at the Construction site a car appeared next to Elgar and Dread Feather.

"Alright now we can catch up to those Rangers." Elgar said

"Let's do it." Dread Feather said

The two hopped in and drove off after Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Meanwhile back at the Warehouse District. Elgar and Dread Feather drove up then Dread Feather hopped out only to get blasted and destroyed by Katherine and Tanya's Turbo Kart's rockets. The two drove past Elgar.

"Why you." Elgar said

Elgar drove off after them but Lightning Cruiser drove up and blasted Elgar's Car then Jason stood up and fired a blast with the Storm Axe Blaster mode. The Blast destroyed the car and Elgar teleported away.

"Yeah way to go." Rocky said

Storm Blaster with Rocky and Adam drove up along with Tanya and Katherine.

"I'd say we've got two great Allies." Billy said

"I'll say." Jason said

Just then the Turbo Symbol appeared on both Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Not fair I wanted those Cars." Divatox said

"Sorry Aunty D." Elgar said

"Piranahtrons take him back to the Volcano." Divatox said

"No not there please not again." Elgar said

Meanwhile on the road Rocky, Jason and Billy were driving around in Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser.

"These are great additions to our team." Rocky said

"I agree." Billy said

"Well too our two new team mates welcome aboard." Jason said

The two cars made a noise and the three Rangers laughed.

End of a Wheel of Fate


	22. Trouble by the Slice

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Trouble by the Slice**

At the Beach Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, Zack and Aisha were playing a game of Beach Volleyball. Boys VS Girls. Well everyone but Jason who was drawing some pictures of the four teens.

"Looking great Kimberly." Jason said

"Hey whose side are you on?" Zack asked

"My girlfriend's side." Jason said

"Coward." Tommy said

"Hey at least I haven't been on Kimberly's bad side." Jason said

"Yeah remember what happened to Samurai Fanman." Trini said

(Flash Back)

Samurai Fanman opened the bottle. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Kimberly." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the city Jason teleported down and Kimberly teleported out of the Jar.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah fine but he won't be." Kimberly said

Kimberly then pulled out the Power Bow and fired an Arrow at the Jar shattering it.

"No my beautiful jar." The Samurai Fanman said

"No one messes with me when I have a bad day." Kimberly said

Just then Kimberly heard the call of the Pterodactyl and jumped up. Then Kimberly fired six ranger colored arrows at Samurai Fanman. The six Arrows all turned into a Pink Energy Pterodactyl and destroyed Samurai Fanman.

(End Flashback)

"Good point." Zack said

"I wonder what the others are up too." Tommy said

"Well right now the five Turbo Rangers are having a picnic in the park. While Hayley's working at the Youth Centre and the other four teens along with Justin and Kira are either watching or playing Soccer." Jason said

"You know this how?" Kimberly asked

"Hey that's my secret." Jason said

"Can we get back to the game?" Trini asked

"Go ahead. Then let's go get something to eat." Jason said

"I like your thinking." Zack said

Later in the city the six friends were having a drink at the local Café.

"Wow this place is amazing." Kimberly said

"I know and they have great iced tea." Trini said

"I found out about this place a few days ago from a couple of people from the University." Jason said

"How is life at Uni?" Tommy asked

"Different but it's nice and I'm only doing the things I want to do." Jason said

"Like Business and computers." Aisha said

"Yeah I'm still planning to open up a dojo and if Kimberly wants I can help her set up a Gymnastic's centre so she can teach students Gymnastics." Jason said

"That'll be great." Kimberly said

"Hey why don't you ask Adam if he wants to open up the Dojo with you?" Aisha asked

"I might just do that." Jason said

Meanwhile in the park the five Turbo Rangers were having a picnic. While Carlos and Justin played Soccer while TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Kira watched.

"Looks like, Justin's getting some new friends." Cassie said

"Yeah." Kira said

"Looks like Carlos, has really changed his attitude towards teamwork." Ashley said

"Did he have a problem with that before?" TJ asked

"Yeah but learnt not to be a one man team." Ashley said

Meanwhile back in the city the six teens were having lunch.

"That waitress is really annoying." Trini said

"Hey I just ignore her." Jason said

"How?" Kimberly asked

Jason just looked at Kimberly and then saw the Waitress. Jason then moved Kimberly's head and kissed her on the lips. The Waitress's jaw hit the floor and walked off. Jason broke the kiss.

"Better?" Jason asked

"Much." Kimberly said

The six teens laughed. Just then one of the Waiters walked up.

"Thank you for that she has been really annoying." The Waiter said

"No problem." Jason said

The Waiter walked off. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"We have to do something." Divatox said

"But I can't think on an empty stomach." Elgar said

"Your head is what's empty." Porto said

"Enough who wants Pizza?" Divatox asked

"Oh I do." Elgar said

"Good now Porto I'm going to order you go pick it up." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the park. Justin and Carlos walked up to TJ and the girls. Just as the five Turbo Rangers walked up.

"Hey." Justin said

"Hey how did the Soccer game go?" Billy asked

"Great." Carlos said

"Well we're going to get some Pizza wanna grab a bite?" Tanya asked

The four teens, Kira and Justin nodded and all eleven walked off. Meanwhile on the road Jason's group, were walking along when Jason's Communicator beeped.

"We read you Alpha." Jason said

"Jason that weapon you asked us to build is ready." Alpha said

"Good. You guys wanna check out the Turbo Rangers new Turbine Laser?" Jason asked

The others nodded and all six teleported away. Meanwhile inside the Pizza Parlor the five Turbo Rangers, Carlos, Cassie, TJ, Ashley, Justin and Kira walked in. They all sat down at a table then Carlos went to order the pizzas. Porto walked past in disguise and the Turbo Rangers didn't recognize him. Back at Divatox's sub Porto walked in.

"What's with you?" Divatox asked

"The Turbo Rangers are at the Pizza Parlor." Porto said

"Perfect now to capture them. Send down Mad Mike." Divatox said

"With pleasure." Porto said

Porto zapped the box and the picture became Mad Mike. Meanwhile back at the Pizza shop. The Teens, Kira and Justin were enjoying the Pizza when Mad Mike attacked.

"TJ you and the others get everyone out of here." Billy said

"Got it." TJ said

TJ and the other three teens along with Kira and Justin all started getting people out of the Pizza shop.

"Looks like all that's left are you five." Mad Mike said

"Follow us pizza boy." Billy said

The five Turbo Rangers ran off with Mad Mike following them. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber.

"Rangers this is the Turbine Laser it will be a valuable addition to the ranger arsenal." Dimitria said

"That is so cool. But not as cool as the Original Power Blaster." Zack said

"So true." Jason said

"Hey can we meet Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster?" Aisha asked

"Sure come on." Jason said

The six teens walked off. Meanwhile outside the Pizza Parlor Mad Mike ran up but couldn't find the Rangers.

"Where are you Rangers?" Mad Mike said

"Over here ugly." Billy yelled

Mad Mike looked up and saw the Five Turbo Rangers morphed holding there Weapons.

"Time for you to be sliced." Billy said

"More like you to become the Pizza." Mad Mike said

Mad Mike then blasted the Rangers and they fell down and into an Oven on top of a pizza. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"Yummy Ranger Pizza." Divatox said

"Yeah but it's missing one ingredient the Black Turbo Ranger." Elgar said

"So true. How can you make a pizza without all the toppings?" Porto asked

"I agree." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the six Rangers walked back in just as the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"The other Turbo Rangers are being turned into a pizza." Alpha said

"That's new." Kimberly said

"Eh not really after all we've been through this is actually tame." Jason said

"Good point we've been shrunk turned into bricks." Tommy started

"And turned into Punks." Zack finished

"You better help them." Alpha said

"Right." The six rangers said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Jason moved his arms until the crossed if front of his chest. While Tommy made his Zeonizers appear and then placed them together. While the other four Rangers pulled out there Morphers and pointed there Morphers out in front of themselves.

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Back in the city the six Rangers teleported down. Just then Mad Mike showed up.

"Hello Rangers." Mad Mike said

"Kimberly, Aisha, Trini and Zack you four help the others. Tommy and I will handle Mad Mike." Jason said

"Right." The four Rangers said

The four Rangers ran over to the Oven.

"Hey no ruining my pizza." Mad Mike said

"Sorry but your pizza is out dated." Jason said

Mad Mike then attacked Jason and Tommy but the two Rangers moved out the way and then Tommy pulled out the Zeo Power Sword. While Jason pulled out the Golden Power Staff. Jason then shot two energy waves at Mad Mike that sent Mad Mike into the wall then Tommy slashed Mad Mike with the Zeo Power Sword. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Rygog send the Piranahtrons to stop those Rangers." Rygog said

"Right away my Queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the city while Tommy and Jason fought Mad Mike the other four Rangers were attacked by the Piranahtrons.

"Trini, Zack you two help them." Kimberly said

"On it." Zack said

Zack and Trini opened the Oven and then Zack pulled out the Power Axe and sliced the Pizza freeing the five Turbo Rangers.

"Thanks Zack." Billy said

"No problem." Zack said

"Now let's take this thing down." Tanya said

The other Rangers nodded and started fighting the Piranahtrons. Jason then slammed his foot into Mad Mike's head and sent him flying. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Fire the Torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the city the torpedoes landed and exploded making Mad Mike grow thirty stories tall.

"Oh great Pizza boy just grew." Jason said

"Looks like the Turbo Rangers are going to need a little car action." Tommy said

"What do you say we go get something to eat and not Pizza and let the other five Turbo Rangers handle this." Jason said

"Good idea." Tommy said

Just then the other nine Rangers ran up.

"Oh great." Billy said

"You five Turbo Rangers handle this. As for the rest of us. Let's go to the Youth Centre." Jason said

Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Kimberly, Zack and Trini all teleported away.

"We need Turbo Zord Power Now." All Five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the five Turbo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then the Rangers combined there Zords together to create the Turbo Megazord.

"You won't win Rangers." Mad Mike said

"Like Tommy asked Jason why do they always say that?" Rocky asked

"Don't know don't care." Adam said

"Turbo Megazord Saber." Billy said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber appeared in the Turbo Megazord's hand.

"You won't win with that." Mad Mike said

"Time to shut up this Pizza freak." Billy said

"Turbo Megazord Spin out." Tanya said

Just then the Turbo Megazord charged at Mad Mike then started to spin. Then the Turbo Megazord struck and destroyed Mad Mike before stopping. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"No those Rangers won again." Divatox said

"Hey anyone want Pizza?" Elgar asked

Just then Divatox, Rygog and Porto threw items at Elgar.

"What did I do?" Elgar asked

End of Trouble by the Slice.


	23. A Phantom Phenomenon

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Phantom Phenomenon**

In the park Justin and a few of his friends were playing soccer while Kira looked on watching the game. Just then Carlos walked up to Kira.

"Hey how's the game going?" Carlos asked

"Pretty good." Kira said

"What's up?" Carlos asked

"I might end up moving at the end of the school year to Reefside." Kira said

"That's two hours from here." Carlos said

"I know but I like it here." Kira said

Carlos nodded. Just then Carlos noticed a Black teleportation heading into the forest.

"I wonder what Jason's doing in the forest." Carlos thought

In the woods Jason as the Gold Ranger teleported down and started waiting for something. Just then a ship appeared and turned invisible then out walked the Phantom Ranger.

"Welcome Phantom Ranger." Jason said

"It is an honor to meet you Gold Ranger." The Phantom Ranger said

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked

"I'm here for when I need to give the other five Turbo Rangers there new Zords." The Phantom Ranger said

"The Turbo Rescue Zords?" Jason asked

"Correct and how is the new Central Command coming along?" The Phantom Ranger asked

"Getting there I'm still waiting on the parts from Triforia and Aquitar to finish it." Jason said

"Good Zordon will be pleased you finished this." The Phantom Ranger said

"Look I know I'm the Grandson of Zordon so stop talking to me like I'm going to take your powers away." Jason said

"Sorry I didn't know you found out." The Phantom Ranger said

"Well I have to head back to the Power Chamber and check up those supplies." Jason said

"Call if you need help with the new Central Command." The Phantom Ranger said

"Will do." Jason said

Jason teleported off. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"What is the Gold Ranger up too?" Divatox asked

"I have no idea." Porto said

"Well anyway. Elgar, go rob the bank." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Well I need to figure out something I guess the Gold Ranger did have a point." The Phantom Ranger thought.

Meanwhile at the Bank. Elgar and some Piranahtrons showed up.

"Time to rob us a bank." Elgar said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Jason was working on the new Central Command. Just then the Five Turbo Rangers teleported in.

"Hey Alpha where's Jason?" Billy asked

"He's working on something for Zordon." Alpha said

"Oh ok." Tanya said

"Well anyway why did you call us here?" Rocky asked

"Elgar's robbing the bank." Alpha said

"Let's go." Kat said

"Hold on look." Billy said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe. Meanwhile back at the Bank. Elgar and the Piranahtrons walked out and then got attacked by something.

"What is going on?" Elgar asked

Just then Elgar got attacked the he and the Piranahtrons teleported away with out the stuff they stole. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"What just happened?" Katherine asked

"The Phantom Ranger." A Voice said

The Rangers looked and saw Jason walk in.

"The Ranger that gave you your Black Storm Powers?" Billy asked

"Correct. He has the Ability to turn invisible." Jason said

"Do you know who he is?" Katherine asked

"Not a clue." Jason said

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rocky asked

"You'll find out when it's finished and since I'm the only one that can read Eltarian writing I'm the only one that can do this." Jason said

"No need to rub it in." Billy said

"Sorry." Jason said

"Don't you think your spending to much time away from Kimberly?" Tanya asked

"Yeah but I'm nearly finished anyway. And besides her mother is here in the States so there together until her mother goes back to Paris anyway." Jason said

"Good point." Tanya said

"So now what?" Adam asked

"Wait until Divatox attacks again." Jason said while walking off.

The others watched Jason walk off. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"How dare you, fail." Divatox said

"I'm sorry Aunty D but something attacked and I have no idea what." Elgar said

"Oh go to the Quarry and terrorize those humans into giving up the Gold." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Meanwhile at the mine Elgar and the Piranahtrons appeared.

"Now hand over the gold." Elgar said

The people ran. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Elgar's at the Quarry." Alpha said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

The five Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

Back at the Quarry the five Rangers teleported down. The Rangers then saw Elgar and the Piranahtrons being attacked by something. Elgar and the Piranahtrons teleported away.

"Ok that was weird." Kat said

"Not weird just that someone doesn't want us to see them." Billy said

"Come on I need something to eat." Rocky said

"For once I agree with you." Adam said

The five Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in the park Carlos, Justin and Kira were packing up the Soccer gear.

"Come on lets go get a drink." Carlos said

"Good idea I need one." Justin said

"Same here." Kira said

Carlos, Kira and Justin all walked off. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the three walked in and saw five of the Turbo Rangers.

"Hey guys." Carlos said

"Hey so how did the soccer game go?" Adam asked

"Very good. Hey why did Jason teleport into the forest?" Carlos asked quietly

"No idea." Billy said

"This is strange." Kat said

"Come on let's go check this out. Jason owes us some answers." Tanya said

The five Turbo Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"So the Rangers are heading to the park. Porto, scan the park and see if you can find something there." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

"Meanwhile Rygog and Elgar take some Piranahtrons and attack those five Rangers." Divatox said

"Right a way my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the park the five Rangers ran up and saw Jason as the Gold Ranger talking to the Phantom Ranger. Just then Elgar, Rygog and the Piranahtrons appeared.

"Oh great." Tanya said

"Not now." Rocky said

The five Rangers started fighting the Piranahtrons just then Jason turned into a golden beam and attacked Elgar, Rygog and the Piranahtrons. Then Jason landed and blasted the enemies he hit and they all went down to the ground.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked

"We want answers Jason." Billy said

"Not now. I'll explain everything but I can't do that now." Jason said

"You better." Billy said

Jason then unleashed a Golden Blast that blew the Rangers, Piranahtrons, Elgar and Rygog away.

"Don't give me that lip." Jason said with a very icy tone.

"Sorry." Billy said

"You better be." Jason said before teleporting off.

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Oh that icy tone just gave me goose bumps." Divatox said

"There appears to be a ship in the park." Porto said

"Well lock on to it." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the park Elgar, Rygog and the Piranahtrons attacked the rangers. Just then Elgar and Rygog teleported away.

"I wonder why those two left." Billy said

"No idea." Tanya said

"But I think we owe Jason an apology we pushed to hard this time." Adam said

"I agree he still has a hard time trusting people after all those scars from when he was five aren't going to disappear in five years." Billy said

The others nodded and they continued fighting. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"I've locked on to the ship." Porto said

"Fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the park the Torpedoes showed up and then hit the Phantom Ranger's ship. The Piranahtrons then teleported away and the Phantom Ranger walked up to the Five Turbo Rangers.

"No." Kat said

"It's Ok my ship wasn't destroyed." The Phantom Ranger said

"What?" Billy asked

"Take a look." The Phantom Ranger said

The Rangers looked and saw the Phantom Ranger's ship was still intact.

"And I agree with you Red Ranger you owe the Gold Ranger an apology." The Phantom Ranger said

The Rangers nodded while the Phantom Ranger hopped into his ship and took off.

End of the Phantom Phenomenon


	24. Vanishing Act

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Vanishing Act**

At the University Jason was working on his term papers when one of his professors walked up.

"Jason." The Prof said

"Can I help you with something?" Jason asked

"Actually I was reading your report I'm surprised at how fast you've picked this up." The Prof said

"Yeah well I've had a lot of experience with computers." Jason said

"So I've read. Listen I'm going to take this to the board you might end up with the Information Technology diploma early. This level of work would suit a person who has studied here for at least four years before something like this appears." The Prof said

Jason just nodded. The Prof smiled and walked off. Jason then went back to work and then sensed something was wrong.

"What the heck?" Jason thought.

Jason packed up his stuff and ran off. Meanwhile in the park. The five Turbo Rangers were playing Basketball.

"So Billy, have you talked to Jason?" Adam asked

"Yeah he's not angry with us." Billy said

"Good." Tanya said

"But I found out he's been working on something special." Billy said

"I wonder what it is." Kat said

"No idea but whatever it is he doesn't want Divatox to find out about it." Billy said

"That's why he's not telling us." Rocky said

"Exactly." Billy said

Just then the Basketball and Hoop disappeared then the Rangers bags and then the Rangers disappeared just as Jason ran up his Wolf eyes were in full force.

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"Divatox is up to something big time." Jason said

"Come on we have to find the others." Billy said

"I'll look for them you stay here." Jason said

"What's going on?" Kat asked

"Divatox." Jason said

The five Rangers nodded and they tried to teleport.

"Great so what do we do?" Billy asked

"Just let me handle this." Jason said

Jason then ran off. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre. Tommy and Zack were sparring while Cassie, Ashley, Trini, Kimberly and Aisha were talking.

"So Cassie to turn that question back on you do you have a crush on someone?" Ashley asked

"Yes I do." Cassie said

"Who is it?" Aisha asked

"TJ." Cassie said

"That's great he's a really nice guy." Trini said

"I agree." Kimberly said

"Yeah he is." Cassie said

"Looks like I'm the only one who hasn't got a date or crush." Ashley said

"You'll find someone." Kimberly said

"Yeah it took Jason to help Zack realize that I'm the love of Zack's life." Trini said

"And I'm grateful for that each and everyday." Zack said

Just then everything started to disappear slowly each one on the teens disappeared. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber.

"What is going on?" Alpha asked

"Divatox is up to something contact the Rangers." Dimitria said

"I can't something seems to be blocking them." Alpha said

"Then it's all up to Jason." Dimitria said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason walked up and walked into the building.

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah but what's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Divatox is up to something the others can't do anything." Jason said

"Be careful." Kimberly said

Jason nodded and ran off running through the wall. Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Jason teleported down.

"Man this is nuts." Jason said

"You said it." Alpha said

"Dimitria any clues as to what's doing this?" Jason asked

"Not a clue I'm sorry Jason." Dimitria said

"Not your fault." Jason said

Jason teleported away. At the lake Jason teleported down and saw the water but when he touched it his hand went straight through it without getting wet.

"This is nuts what the heck is going on here." Jason thought.

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Good job Translucitor." Divatox said

"Thanks." Translucitor said

"Now Rygog send the Piranahtrons to attack the Black Turbo Ranger." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the lake Jason sensed something and his eyes showed him the Piranahtrons. Jason attacked the Piranahtrons and managed to kick them down.

"That's it. Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason then made his Turbo Morpher appear and then Jason moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

In the city Jason was driving along on the Black Storm Cycle. His Turbo Navigator was placed on the handles.

"This is crazy." Jason said

Jason drove along following the signal. A bit later back in the park Jason drove up and hopped off the Black Storm Cycle and grabbed his Turbo Navigator.

"So now all I have to do is find this stupid thing." Jason said

Just then Jason flipped over as a Blast went past him. Jason then landed and looked at the direction the blast came from and saw Translucitor.

"What the heck are you?" Jason asked

"I'm Translucitor." Translucitor said

"Right." Jason said

Jason pulled out his Storm Axe and combined it with his Auto Blaster.

"You can't hit what you can't seek Black Turbo Ranger." Translucitor said

"He's right wait a sec." Jason said

Jason then switched his Turbo Navigator to blaster mode and equipped it to his Storm Axe Blaster mode to create the Storm Axe Navigator Blaster. Jason then fired a blast that hit and destroyed Translucitor. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the park the torpedoes landed and exploded making Translucitor grow thirty Stories tall.

"I need Storm Striker Rescue Zords now." Jason said

Just then the five Storm Striker Rescue Zords appeared and Jason hopped inside and combined his five Zords together to create the Black Storm Rescue Megazord.

"Striker Lance." Jason said

Just then the Lance appeared in the Black Storm Rescue Megazord's hands.

"Don't think you'll win Black Turbo Ranger." Translucitor said

"Tornado Slash." Jason said

Just then the Lance glowed Pink and the Black Storm Rescue Megazord started spinning the Lance like a shield then a Pink side wards Tornado struck Translucitor and destroyed the crystal ball. Just then Pink energy blasts appeared destroying Translucitor.

"Well that takes care of that." Jason said sitting back in his seat.

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"No we lost again." Divatox said

"Hey don't blame us." Elgar said

"I'm blaming you because you guys are idiots." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Yes Jason did it everything is back to normal." Alpha said

"Thank goodness. But I sense that Jason will soon have to go on his quest to retrieve the final piece of his Turbo Powers." Dimitria said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre a powered down Jason walked in and up to the girls.

"You girls ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah thanks to the Black Turbo Ranger." Ashley said

"I'm just glad you're all ok." Jason said

"Same here." Trini said

Jason then wrapped his arms around Kimberly.

"Sorry." Jason said

"No need to say sorry." Kimberly said

"No for the fact I haven't been around much." Jason said

"It's ok." Kimberly said

"No it's not. I've lost too many people in my life and I don't want to lose you either." Jason said

"Jason, you're not going to lose me." Kimberly said

Jason just kissed Kimberly's temple and then walked off.

"Somehow I don't think he believes you." Ashley said

"Same here." Cassie said

Kimberly nodded and watched Jason leave.

"He's never going to lose me." Kimberly said

"We know that but Jason still has trouble with his feelings after all eight years is a long time to seal your heart from feelings." Trini said

"Why did he do that?" Cassie said

"His mother got killed right in front of him." Aisha said

Ashley and Cassie nodded and the five girls went back to there drinks.

End of Vanishing Act


	25. Black Storm Golden Armor

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Black Storm Golden Armor **

Jason was walking through the park when Divatox's newest monster showed up.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I'm Clockster." Clockster said

"What the heck?" Jason asked

"Time for us to take a little trip." Clockster said

Just then Clockster created a time hole and both he and Jason fell through. Meanwhile inside Diavtox's sub.

"Yes the Black Turbo Ranger is out of my way." Divatox said

"Now what are we going to do?" Elgar asked

"Distract the other Rangers from saving there leader." Diavtox said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber the ten Rangers teleported in.

"What's the emergency Dimitra?" Kimberly asked

"Jason has been pulled into a Time hole." Dimitria said

"Not again." Tommy said

"Yo Rangers Piranahtrons have just appeared in the park." Alpha said

"You guys wanna roll?" Billy asked

"You bet." Zack said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

The five Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear and then moved there arms like a steering wheel then placed there Turbo Morphers and turned. While the other five Rangers pulled out there Morphers and pointed out in front of them.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Katherine called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The ten Rangers teleported down to the park and all ten started fighting the Piranahtrons.

"These are getting us no where." Kimberly said

"I agree." Trini said

The Rangers finished off the Piranahtrons. Then they ran off but when they got to the time hole, location they were too late and the time hole closed.

"Jason." Kimberly yelled

"Come on lets see if we can track him." Billy said

"Ok." Kimberly said

The Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Perfect those Rangers just lost there leader." Divatox said

"Not unless he finds a way back or destroys Clockster." Elgar said

"Well your right about the first part for once but if Jason destroys Clockster he'll still be trapped wherever he is." Porto said

Meanwhile in the Youth Centre Trini, Kimberly and Aisha were having a drink. Just then Ashley, Carlos, TJ and Cassie walked in.

"Hey where's Jason he offered to teach us Karate." Ashley said

"He fell into a time hole and we have no idea where he is." Kimberly said

"Sorry." Carlos said

"Hey if anyone can find him it's Billy." TJ said

"True." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Awe poor baby misses her boyfriend." Divatox said

"Where is the Black Turbo Ranger anyway?" Elgar asked

"Good question. Porto where is the Black Turbo Ranger?" Divatox asked

"Back in the past." Porto said

"Good make sure he stays there." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Porto said

Meanwhile in the past Jason appeared in the city along with Clockster.

"Where are we?" Jason asked

"Back in the past before you showed back up in Angel Grove your girlfriend was six years old." Clockster said

"Don't you dare, hurt anyone." Jason said

"Sorry Black Turbo Ranger. But I have work to do." Clockster said

Clockster teleported off. Just then the Black Power Box and Black Turbo Navigator appeared.

"Black Storm Golden Armor why is the final part of my Turbo Morpher here in the past?" Jason wondered.

Jason teleported off. Meanwhile in the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"Aye, aye, aye. Intruder alert." Alpha said

"Whoa Alpha I'm an older version of the seven year old Jason in this time line." Jason said

"How did you get in here?" Alpha asked

Jason then transformed into the Original Red Ranger.

"Looks like you were correct in saying that I'd become a Power Ranger." Jason said

Jason then powered down just as Zordon showed up.

"Jason. How old are you?" Alpha asked

"Nineteen." Jason said

"But you're only seven." Zordon said

"So my mother has died." Jason said

"Yes." Zordon said

"Alpha how good is the scanner range in this year?" Jason asked

"Not very why?" Alpha asked

"Thanks anyway I'll be back later." Jason said

Jason teleported off. Meanwhile back in the park Jason teleported down and saw a six year old Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy. Just then the ball rolled over to Jason. Jason picked up the ball and walked over to the four kids.

"Here you go." Jason said handing the ball to Kimberly

"Thank you mister." Young Kimberly said

"You're welcome." Jason said

Jason then stood up and walked off just then Clockster appeared.

"Oh my god." Young Kimberly's mother said

Clockster then attacked but Jason got in the way of the blast but when the smoke cleared Jason was still standing there with a golden shield around him.

"I told you not to attack these kids." Jason said

"Sorry but I don't listen to you." Clockster said

"Ma'am, get these kids out of here." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly's mom said

Kimberly's mom and Trini's mom grabbed the kids and ran off.

"And ma'am." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly's mom said

"Tell your daughter when she's older that a teen named Jason Lee Scott will need her help to understand friendship." Jason said

"When should I tell her that?" Kimberly's mom said

"When your daughter gets into grade 8." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly's mom said

Kimberly's mom, Trini's mom and the four kids ran off.

"Not so fast." Clockster said

Clockster then blasted but Jason blocked that blast. Clockster then teleported off. Jason then went to the ground. Just then Kimberly ran up to Jason.

"Are you ok?" Young Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason said

"I want you to have this for saving us." Young Kimberly said

Kimberly took off her necklace and handed it to Jason.

"Thank you." Jason said

"You're welcome." Young Kimberly said

Kimberly walked back to her mom. Just then Kimberly's necklace started to shine and Jason disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Present in the Power Chamber Kimberly teleported in.

"Hey Billy any luck finding Jason?" Kimberly asked

"None." Billy said

"This is nuts." Kimberly said

"I agree." Billy said

The two looked at the Viewing globe and sighed.

"Hey what about Power Coin location?" Kimberly asked

"Perfect I think Jason taught me enough to search with it. But if not contact Hayley I might need her help." Billy said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the past Jason appeared on the road with the Black Power Box and Black Turbo Navigator along with the Black Storm Cycle.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

Jason then hopped on the bike and the Necklace in Jason's hand started to glow and Jason morphed into the Black Turbo Ranger.

"Mom what are you up too?" Jason asked

Jason then rode off following the Navigator. Meanwhile back in the Park Jason rode up and saw a Cave he had never seen before.

"I've never seen this cave before and I've lived in Angel Grove for five years." Jason said

Jason hopped off his bike and powered down then walked into the cave. In the cave Jason walked along and then saw something.

"The Black Storm Golden Armor." Jason said

Jason walked up then all four of Jason's Ranger forms showed up. Just then the Turbo Morpher appeared and then it split into two. Just then the final piece of Jason's turbo Morpher connected to the Black Storm Armor device. Then the full device connected to the Turbo Morpher and landed back on Jason's wrist. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Hayley teleported in.

"Anything?" Hayley asked

"Nothing." Billy said

"Well then let's get to work?" Hayley said

Meanwhile back in the past in the cave. Jason looked at his new morpher then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher.

"Black Storm Golden Armor." Jason called

Jason then morphed into the Black Turbo Ranger and the Golden Armor from the Gold Ranger appeared on the Ranger suit.

"Well this feels amazing." Jason said

"Yes and only those who are true of heart and pure." The Original Red Ranger said

"Something just doesn't add up why did I have to go to the past to get this power?" Jason asked

"Because you needed to gain the open thing Kimberly didn't have back then a necklace from your mother." The White Ranger said

Jason looked at the four Rangers then the rangers disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Now that's strange." Hayley said

"What?" Billy asked

"I'm getting Jason's energy reading but this one seems to be a combination of the Gold Ranger powers and the Black Turbo Powers." Hayley said

"The Black Storm Golden Armor Ranger Powers." Dimitria said

The three teens looked at each other. Meanwhile back in the past in the cave the whole cave lit up and Jason saw golden writing.

"Too once was the past but now is the present. Welcome back Jason of Neo Eltar." A Voice said

"Neo Eltar? What the heck?" Jason asked

"Hearts are measured in power for Gary was a warrior from Neo Eltar hence the warrior blood but his human blood made him fully human as are you Jason. But you have yet to unlock the true armor of the Black Turbo Powers." A Voice said

"True armor?" Jason asked

"Power of the Phoenix." A Voice said

Jason then disappeared in a bright Golden light. Meanwhile back in the present in the city Clockster appeared.

"Perfect no Black Turbo Ranger." Clockster said

Just then a blast hit Clockster. Clockster then turned around and saw the Black Turbo Golden Armored Ranger.

"What the heck?" Clockster asked

"Hello Clockster. Remember me?" Jason asked

"How did you?" Clockster asked

"Easy I gained a power." Jason said

Clockster ran off and Jason chased after him. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the three teens noticed something on the viewing Globe.

"Looks like Jason's back and this time he means more then just business." Hayley said

"I'll say." Alpha said

"You better get down there." Kimberly said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

Billy made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel then put the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

Back in the city Billy teleported down and kicked down Clockster. Just then Jason ran up.

"Nice entrance." Jason said

"Black Storm Golden Armor." Billy said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Let's give this freak a permanent time out." Billy said

"You sound like me." Jason said

"Well you are my big bro." Billy said

Jason just laughed and pulled out the Black Storm Lance Sword. Billy pulled out the Lightning Sword.

"Let's go." Jason said

The two dashed at Clockster and sliced him. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Fire the Torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Back in the city the Torpedoes landed and exploded and made Clockster grow thirty Stories tall.

"Looks like it's time for the Turbo Zords." Billy said

"I've got a better idea how about we kick this up a notch." Jason said

"What do you have in mind?" Billy asked

"Red Lighting Black Storm Power Up." Jason said

Just then Red Lightning and Black Storm both drove up.

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Time for a little Lightning Storm." Jason said

"Got yah." Billy said

The two Rangers hopped inside the two cars and the drove off.

"Hey no fair." Clockster said

"Black Storm Ready to Strike." Jason said

"Red Lightning Ready to Bolt." Billy said

"Lightning Flame." Jason and Billy said

Just then Black Storm and Red Lightning both got engulfed in Flames and both Cars rammed into Clockster destroying him. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"You promised me that he wouldn't be able to come back." Divatox said

"I didn't know he'd find the final part of his Turbo Morpher." Porto said

Divatox walked off. Later back in the Youth Centre Jason walked up to Kimberly and sat down.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Kim do you remember who gave you this?" Jason asked holding a necklace

"Yeah a lady with long Brown hair eyes almost like yours and was wearing a Red shirt and Black pants." Kimberly said

"That was my mother." Jason said

"No way. I didn't know her name. But I don't remember her though." Kimberly said

"Let me show you something." Jason said

Kimberly held her hands out and Jason placed the necklace in her hands and Kimberly saw the woman who gave her the necklace.

"Your mother was beautiful." Kimberly said

"Yeah she was. Thank you for giving me this it helped me unlock more of my past." Jason said

"No problem." Kimberly said

"Would you like to come over for dinner and a movie?" Jason asked

"I'd love too." Kimberly said

"Great." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly walked off with Jason's arm wrapped around Kimberly's shoulders.

End of Black Storm Golden Armor.


	26. The Darkest Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Darkest Day**

In the Mountains Jason was training with the Black Storm Lance Sword. While thinking about everything that happened.

"This is turning into a different kind of year. First I find out I'm Zordon's grandson and now my father also has secrets." Jason thought

Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub.

"Perfect the Black Turbo Ranger is all alone now Elgar, go capture him." Divatox said

"Yes Aunty D." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Elgar and the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Hello Black Turbo Ranger." Elgar said

Jason turned around and morphed into the Black Storm Golden Armored Ranger. Then attacked Elgar and the Piranahtrons.

"Looks like you lost a hand Elgar." Jason said

"I'll be back." Elgar said

Elgar and the Piranahtrons teleported away. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"That Black Turbo Ranger must have a weakness." Divatox said

"I'll find out." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Kimberly appeared with a picnic basket and saw Jason as the Black Storm Golden Armored Ranger.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

Jason then powered down and walked over to Kimberly.

"Picnic ready?" Jason asked

"Of course." Kimberly said

The two set up the picnic. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub.

"Oh how cute the Black Turbo Ranger is having lunch with his girlfriend." Divatox said

"How about we attack the Girlfriend?" Elgar asked

"And risk the Revenge Wolf Armor coming after us? No way." Divatox said

Meanwhile out in space General Havoc inside the Space Base.

"Call my sister." Havoc said

"Yes sir." One of Havoc's men said

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub the phone rang

"Hello?" Divatox asked

"Hello Divatox." Havoc said

"Havoc, why are you calling?" Divatox asked

"I need to speak with you in person." Havoc said

"Fine." Divatox said

Divatox then hung up. Meanwhile back in the mountains.

"I can see why you like to come up here." Kimberly said

"It's nice and quiet." Jason said

"That and it's a Beautiful view." Kimberly said

"Yeah but that's not the only thing that's beautiful." Jason said

Kimberly blushed and Jason smiled and kissed Kimberly on the lips.

"Yum blueberry." Jason said after they broke the kiss

Kimberly laughed. Meanwhile back in Divatox sub.

"So when is uncle Havoc getting here?" Elgar asked

"I don't know Elgar and if you ask me again you'll go back to the Volcano." Divatox said

"OK sorry." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains. Jason and Kimberly packed up the picnic.

"Thanks for this." Jason said

"No problem." Kimberly said

Just then Jason's eyes went wolf and his eyes shone gold.

"What's up?" Kimberly asked

"Come on." Jason said

Jason and Kimberly teleported away. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"Where is he?" Divatox asked

"I don't know my queen but I think the Black Turbo Ranger has just sensed him." Porto said

"This is not good." Divatox said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Billy and Adam were having a drink while Rocky was helping Tanya and Kat with there self defense. Just then Billy's communicator beeped.

"Rocky, Kat, Tanya." Adam said

The three Rangers walked over to the lockers along with Adam and Billy.

"We read you." Billy said

"Billy I need you five here ASAP." Jason said with a growl in his tone

"Right." Billy said

The five Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile in the park Tommy, Aisha, Trini and Zack were playing Volleyball. Trini and Aisha VS Tommy and Zack.

"This is great." Tommy said

"You said it." Zack said

"Serve the ball losers." Trini said

"And you go out with her?" Tommy asked

"Yeah and loving it." Zack said

Zack served the ball. Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub. Havoc walked in.

"Havoc so what brings you here?" Divatox asked

"The Metalisaurus is ready and on the Space Base." Havoc said

"The Space Base is here too?" Divatox asked

"Of course and waiting for you." Havoc said

"Set course for the Space Base." Divatox ordered

A bit later in the Space Base. Divatox's sub docked into the Space Base.

"Perfect." Divatox said

"Good now I have Rangers to destroy." Havoc said

"Go do that." Divatox said

Havoc then disappeared. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. The six Turbo Rangers and Kimberly were there.

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"Turn your attention to the Viewing Globe." Jason said

The five Turbo Rangers and Kimberly looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Havoc.

"Who is that?" Katherine asked

"That is General Havoc. Divatox's brother." Alpha said

"Oh great." Billy said

"It gets worse too this guy has built something known as the Metalisaurus." Jason said

"Metalisaurus?" Tanya asked

"That." Alpha said

The seven Rangers all looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Metalisaurus.

"That thing looks to strong for the Turbo Megazord." Kimberly said

"That's what Divatox is counting on but I have something that will help but first I need you five to make it look like they've captured the Turbo Megazord before I can get the Phantom Ranger to give you the Turbo Rescue Zords." Jason said

"Why can't you give us them now?" Adam asked

"Sorry Zordon's orders I can't give them to you until after it makes it look like you're defenseless." Jason said

"Huh?" Billy asked

"I could tell you now. But that would ruin the plan." Jason said

"OK." Rocky said

"You five better get going the Black Storm Zords and Black Storm Striker Megazords are being reprogrammed as we speak to work with Pyramidas." Jason said

"Wow." Tanya said

"Yeah but I don't know the out come so I'll stay here and help you like I did during Zeo." Jason said

"Right." The five Rangers said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

The Five Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

At the pier the Five Turbo Rangers teleported down.

"Where is Havoc?" Kat asked

"He's here somewhere after all I've learned not to underestimate Jason's powers." Adam said

"Same here." Billy said

Just then Havoc showed up.

"Hello Rangers." Havoc said

"You must be Havoc." Billy said

"Correct Red Ranger." Havoc said

Just then Havoc's soldiers attacked. But Billy used the Lightning Sword to take them down. Just then the Metalisaurus showed up.

"Oh great." Billy said

"Better call the Zords." Kat said

"We need Turbo Megazord Power Now." All five Turbo Rangers said

In the City the five Turbo Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then they combined there Zords together to create the Turbo Megazord. The Metalisaurus attacked the Turbo Megazord.

"Jason this thing is to powerful." Billy said

"I know just hang on. My little surprise will help for now." Jason said through the Communicator

Just then the Metalisaurus hit the Turbo Megazord and sent the Rangers flying out of the Turbo Megazord. Meanwhile back at the Pier the Rangers fell to the ground and all but Billy landed on there backs.

"Show off." Rocky said

"Learned it from being knocked out of the Zords to many times." Billy said

Meanwhile back inside the Space Base.

"Yes now let's take the Turbo Megazord." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back at the Pier Billy noticed something different about the Turbo Megazord there were no numbers on the Zords.

"Very clever Jason." Billy thought

"So long Rangers and say goodbye to your Zords." Havoc said

Havoc and the Turbo Megazord teleported away along with the Metalisaurus.

"This can't be happening." Kat said

"Oh it can." Rocky said

Adam and Tanya looked at Billy who was second in command next to Jason. Meanwhile back at the Space Base. Divatox was dancing around just then Porto walked in.

"My queen the Turbo Megazord is a fake." Porto said

"What?" Divatox asked

"I checked the Turbo Megazord it isn't real the Turbo Megazord isn't connected to the Zord's database. The Black Turbo Ranger replaced the real Turbo Megazord with the fake he must have known about the Metalisaurus." Porto said

"How did he find out?" Divatox asked

"I have no idea." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the park. Tommy, Aisha, Zack and Trini were packing up there stuff when Tommy's communicator beeped.

"This is Tommy." Tommy said

"Tommy I need you four up here." Jason said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The four Rangers teleported off.

End of the Darkest Day


	27. One Final Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**One Final Hope**

Back in the Space Base. Porto was working on the fake Turbo Megazord.

"This isn't good the Black Turbo Ranger made this thing for something but I don't know what." Porto said

"Well make it real and we can use it to destroy the Rangers." Divatox said

"I'll try." Porto said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Tommy, Aisha, Trini and Zack joined Jason and Kimberly.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"I need you and Zack to check the Turbo Megazord for Damage. While Trini, Kimberly and Aisha I need you three to check the status of the Turbo Rescue Zords." Jason said

"What are you going to do?" Zack asked

"I need to check on the status on the Black Storm and Strom Striker Zords." Jason said

The others nodded and got to work. Meanwhile back in the city the five Turbo Rangers were walking along.

"What the heck is going on?" Adam asked

"Rangers." Phantom Ranger said

"What's up?" Katherine asked

"Follow me." Phantom Ranger said

The Rangers then followed the Phantom Ranger. Meanwhile back in the park Kira, Justin, Cassie and TJ were having a picnic.

"So Kira when are you moving to Reefside?" Cassie asked

"At the end of this school year." Kira said

"Can we keep in touch with letters?" Justin asked

"Course we can I'm only two hours away." Kira said

"True." Justin said

Meanwhile back in the city the five Rangers followed the Phantom Ranger.

"Where are we going?" Tanya asked

"Not far now I've just got to wait for Jason to open the portal." The Phantom Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Go my Piranahtrons attack them." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the city the Piranahtrons showed up and attacked the Rangers. Just then six portals appeared and the rangers disappeared. Under the city the five Turbo Rangers and the Phantom Ranger landed.

"Was that the portal?" Billy asked

"Yes we must hurry it means that the five new Zords are ready for you." The Phantom Ranger said

The Five Turbo Rangers and the Phantom Ranger walked off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"How did you do that?" Tommy asked

"Easy it's a special teleportation portal but it only goes down." Jason said

"So why are they walking?" Zack asked

"Simple it's where the Artillatron Zord is." Jason said

"The what?" Kimberly asked

"Artillatron Zord it's the Carrier Zord for the Turbo Rescue Zords." Jason said

"Oh." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Havoc go attack the city." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Havoc said

Meanwhile back under the city the five Turbo Rangers and the Phantom Ranger were walking along. Just then the earth shook.

"This is not good." Billy said

"We must hurry." The Phantom Ranger said

"Right." All five Turbo Rangers said

The Phantom Ranger and the five Turbo Rangers ran. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"No the Metalisaurus is back." Trini said

"You have to help them." Tommy said

"I can't my Zords are still off line dew to the fact there powers are being linked to Pyramidas or until I figure out the meaning of the Power of the Golden Phoenix." Jason said

"Power of the Golden Phoenix?" Zack asked

"No idea." Jason said

"That's a first." Aisha said

"Look my father's been lying to me his father was from Neo Eltar so I have no idea what my past." Jason said

"My bad." Aisha said

"Don't worry about it." Jason said

Meanwhile back under the city. The five Turbo Rangers and The Phantom Ranger kept running while the city was being attacked by the Metalisaurus.

"How much further?" Billy asked

"Just keep running." Adam said

"Why?" Tanya asked

"Jason's orders not mine." Adam said

"OK then." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Come on your almost there." Jason said

"I hope there ok." Kimberly said

"Don't worry they'll be fine." Jason said

"I hope so." Kimberly said

Jason hugged Kimberly

"There going to be ok." Jason said

"Yeah you're right." Kimberly said

"Have I ever been wrong?" Jason asked

"No." Zack said with a laugh

The six teens laughed. Meanwhile back under the City the five Turbo Rangers and the Phantom Ranger kept running. Just then the doorway opened

"Get inside now." Jason yelled though Billy's Communicator

"On it." Billy said

The five Turbo Rangers and the Phantom Ranger all ran through the doorway and it closed as soon as the doorway closed. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Perfect now let's see Havoc handle the five new Zords." Jason said

"Alright." Zack said

Meanwhile back inside Space Base.

"Why isn't the Black Turbo Ranger taking the bait?" Elgar asked

"Because the Black Turbo Ranger isn't stupid." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the city the Artillatron appeared.

"Ready to go Rangers?" The Phantom Ranger said

"Lightning Fire Tamer ready to burn." Billy said

"Siren Blaster ready to arrest." Rocky said

"Thunder Loader ready to rumble." Adam said  
"Star Racer ready to race." Tanya said

"Wind Rescue ready to heal." Kat said

"Come on guys let's see what these new Zords can do." Billy said

The five Rangers drove off and the Artillatron's compartments went up on top of each other. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Yeah." Zack said

"Those Zords look great." Tommy said

"You haven't seen anything yet." Jason said

"Huh?" The other five Rangers asked

Meanwhile back in the city the five Rangers drove up to the Metalisaurus.

"Hey guys hi-stance mode." Billy said

"Hi-stance mode." The other four Rangers said

Just then all five Turbo Rescue Zords went into Warrior mode. Then they attacked the Metalisaurus. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the other six Rangers were watching.

"Awesome." Tommy said

"That is too cool." Zack said

Meanwhile back in the city the Rangers new Zords attacked and sent Metalisaurus flying.

"Too bad Havoc." Billy said

"You'll pay for that, Rangers." Havoc said

Havoc and the Metalisaurus teleported away.

"Great job guys." Jason said

"Thanks." Billy said

"Get some rest we're not done with Havoc yet." Jason said

"Right." Billy said

Later back in the Youth Centre Jason and Kimberly were having a drink.

"This is getting weird and freaky." Kimberly said

"Please don't say that." Jason said

"You're not weird and freaky." Kimberly said

"I know it's just doesn't make any sense." Jason said

"We'll figure this out just remember all of your friends will be with you." Kimberly said

"I know I just need to know if you're willing to do this together." Jason said

"Of course I am you've been there for me and now I'm here for you." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and hugged Kimberly.

"Thank you." Jason said

"You don't need to thank me." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the space base. Havoc was working on the Metalisaurus.

"Those Rangers are more trouble then I thought." Havoc said

"Yes I agree." Porto said

"Shut up and keep working." Divatox said

"What's up with her?" Havoc asked

"She has a crush on the Black Turbo Ranger." Porto said

"Good luck with that." Havoc said

Meanwhile later back in the city. Jason and Kimberly were walking along when Jason's eyes went Wolf and shone gold. Jason then saw his father.

"Gary?" Jason thought

"Yes Jason it's me." Gary said

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"There is something I need you to find it's very important it's a necklace like the wolf you have but it unlocks the final armor that you'll need to defeat the evil that destroyed Neo Eltar." Gary said

"Dad what is it that I need to find?" Jason asked

"A Golden Phoenix with an eye of Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond and Amethyst." Gary said

"Do you know where it is?" Jason asked

"No sorry I don't but you will know when you find it. Take care Jason and I love you." Gary said

"Dad, wait." Jason said

Jason's eyes returned to normal and saw Kimberly looking at him.

"Sorry." Jason said

"No what did you see?" Kimberly asked

"My father telling me to find something but I can't tell you here." Jason said

"Tell me when you're ready." Kimberly said

"Have I told you I love you today?" Jason asked

"Once or twice but I love hearing you say it." Kimberly said

"I love you Kimberly and I'm grateful that I have you in my life." Jason said

"I love you too Jason." Kimberly said

The two kissed then broke apart and walked off leaning into one another with Kimberly's arm around Jason's waist and Jason's arm around Kimberly's shoulders.

End of One Final Hope


	28. The Fall of the Phantom

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The fall of the Phantom**

At Angel Grove High Kimberly was at her locker when Billy walked up.

"Hey Kim." Billy said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"So what is Jason doing in the Power Chamber?" Billy asked

"Working on letting myself, Trini, Zack and Aisha to control toe other Super Zeo Zords." Kimberly said

"Clever but why?" Billy asked

"He thinks that you'll need help against Metalisaurus." Kimberly said

The two then walked off to class. Meanwhile inside the Space Base.

"Porto, how is it going?" Divatox asked

"Not good I still need one item to get it going." Porto said

"What about the Phantom Ranger's Power Ruby?" Havoc asked

"Perfect." Divatox said

"No quite it's impossible to get." Havoc said

"I don't like that part." Divatox said

"But I do have an idea on how to capture him." Havoc said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Aisha and Kimberly were waiting at Trini's locker. Just then Trini walked up.

"Hey what's up?" Trini asked

"Ready for the girl's picnic?" Kimberly asked

"You bet are Cassie and Ashley meeting us there?" Trini asked

"Yep along with Katherine and Tanya." Aisha said

"Let's go." Trini said

The three teens walked off. Later in the park the five Ranger girls, Ashley and Cassie were having fun.

"This is great." Cassie said

"Yeah but why are you girls relaxed?" Ashley asked

"We're on edge we just need things to keep us going." Trini said

"Yeah like Jason with his Karate Studio he's opening up. Myself with Gymnastics." Kimberly said

"I get it you guys just go on normally so it doesn't run your lives." Ashley said

"Exactly. But Jason doesn't have a choice but thanks to his Karate Studio that's going to be built and the University studies. He has a distraction." Kimberly said

"And your not another distraction for him?" Cassie asked

"Nope just his girlfriend trying to help him figure out his past." Kimberly said

The other girls nodded. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Zack and Tommy were sparring while Rocky, Billy and Adam watched.

"Hey Billy where's Jason?" Rocky asked

"Working on the Super Zeo Zords so that Aisha, Trini, Kimberly and Zack can control them." Billy said

"Good we need the help." Rocky said

"Yeah those new Turbo Rescue Zords are hard to control." Adam said

"Yeah but Jason wants us ready for the Rescue Megazord." Billy said

"Is it just me or have you and Jason switched rolls." Rocky said

"No we haven't he's still more of an athlete then me but since he was home schooled he's used to being alone and its how he works better." Billy said

Rocky and Adam nodded. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. Jason walked into the Power Chamber.

"You ok?" Alpha asked

"Yeah I've just finished connecting Zeo Zord three to Aisha's Power Coin. That's the last of them." Jason said

"Good I hope this helps." Alpha said

"Jason, go get some rest." Dimitria said

"I could use it. Call me if anything happens other then that it's up to the other ten Rangers." Jason said

Jason teleported off.

"Is he ok?" Alpha asked

"Yes Alpha he just needs time to many people have been keeping secrets from him." Dimitria said

"Is there anyway we can help?" Alpha asked

"No Alpha I never knew about his father I only knew about his mother same with Zordon." Dimitra said

"Oh." Alpha said

Meanwhile in the other dimension. The Phantom Ranger was walking along.

"Ok I'm here now come out." The Phantom Ranger said

"Hello Phantom." Havoc said as he walked out.

"What do you want?" The Phantom Ranger asked

Just then Piranahtrons appeared and grabbed the Phantom Ranger. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber all the rangers but Jason teleported in.

"Hey Alpha where's Jason?" Kimberly asked

"Home asleep." Alpha said

"Good he needs it." Kimberly said

"So what's up?" Trini asked

"Jason finished connecting your power coins to the four other Super Zeo Megazords." Alpha said

"Good we could use the help." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Havoc walked over to the injured Phantom Ranger.

"Thank you Phantom Ranger." Havoc said

Havoc grabbed the Power Ruby. Havoc then teleported off Then the Piranahtrons teleported away along with the Phantom Ranger. Back in the park the Phantom Ranger and the Piranahtrons appeared. The Piranahtrons disappeared leaving the Phantom Ranger alone.

"This can't be happening." The Phantom Ranger said

The Phantom Ranger then disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the alarm went off.

"What's happening?" Aisha asked

"Havoc appeared in the Metalisaurus." Alpha said

"You guys ready?" Billy asked

"Ready." The other nine Rangers said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

The five Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appeared and then moved there arms like a Steering wheel then they placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned. While Tommy made his Zeonizers appear then he placed them together. While the other four Rangers pulled out there Morphers and pointed them out on front of them.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the park the ten Rangers teleported down.

"Let's do this." Trini said

"I agree the sooner this over the better." Billy said

"Let's go." Tommy said

"We need Turbo Rescue Zord Power now." The five Turbo Rangers said

"We need Super Zeo Zord Power now." The other five Rangers said

Just then Artillatron appeared and the Turbo Rangers hopped inside there Turbo Rescue Zords. Then they drove there Zords out of the Artillatron. Just then the Five Super Zeo Zords appeared and the five Rangers jumped inside the Zords. Just then the Super Zeo Zords combined together to create the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Commencing Turbo Rescue Megazord transformation." Billy said

Just then Thunder Loader and Star Racer became the feet. Siren Blaster turned into the bottom half of the body and the legs. While Wind Rescue became the arms and Lightning Fire Tamer became the top half of the body and the head. Then they all combined together to create the Turbo Rescue Megazord.

"Tommy you guys ready?" Billy asked

"Ready." Tommy said

"You Rangers won't win." Havoc said

The Metalisaurus attacked the two Megazords.

"Whoa." The ten Rangers said

"We need Artillery power now." The five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the arms of the Artillatron appeared in the Turbo Rescue Megazord's hands. Just then the two Sabers of the Super Zeo Megazord appeared in the Super Zeo Megazord's hands. Just then the Super Zeo Megazord placed the two sabers together and then sliced the Metalisaurus.

"No, this can't be happening." Havoc said

"Now fire." Billy said

Just then the two blasters held by the Turbo Rescue Megazord fired and destroyed the Metalisaurus.

"Well I hope we see the last of that." Kat said

"Kat they never leave us alone for long." Billy said

"So true." Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside the Space Base. Havoc appeared.

"You let them destroy my Metalisaurus." Divatox said

"Sorry but I'm leaving." Havoc said

"Good and make sure you build me a new Metalisaurus." Divatox said

"Fine." Havoc said

Havoc and his soldiers left. Meanwhile later in the park the five Turbo Rangers along with Tommy, Aisha, Trini and Zack were doing homework.

"Where's Kimberly?" Aisha asked

"Going to see Jason." Trini said

"How many secrets did his family keep from him?" Adam asked

"No idea his father seemed normal but his father's ability to eat and not gain weight seemed strange." Rocky said

"No what seems strange is the fact you have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Kat said

"Hey." Rocky said

The nine Rangers laughed. Meanwhile under the city the Phantom Ranger was getting weaker.

"Jason I need help." The Phantom Ranger said before going down

End of the fall of the Phantom


	29. Clash of the Megazord

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Clash of the Megazords**

Back at the Power Chamber Jason teleported in and walked up to Alpha.

"Jason what are you doing here you should be getting some rest." Alpha said

"I can't rest until I know that the Phantom Ranger is safe. I can feel his life force slipping." Jason said

"Shall I contact the other Rangers?" Alpha asked

"Please. I'm going to head to the park and then head to the Phantom Ranger's location see if I can find him." Jason said

"Be careful." Dimitria said

"I'll try." Jason said

Jason teleported off. Back in the park Jason teleported down and pulled out the Black Turbo Navigator.

"OK Phantom Ranger where are you?" Jason thought

Just then Jason got a signal and then teleported downwards. Back under the city Jason teleported down. Jason then walked along and saw the Phantom Ranger.

"Phantom." Jason said

"Jason I need your help Divatox has my power ruby." Phantom Ranger said

"Don't talk. Come on let's get you out of here." Jason said

"Thank you." Phantom Ranger said

Jason then teleported the two back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"So the Black Turbo Ranger found the Phantom Ranger." Divatox said

"It would appear so." Elgar said

"My queen the fake Turbo Zord is ready all I need is five drivers." Porto said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber all eleven Rangers were standing around a resting Phantom Ranger well all instead for Jason who was trying to find the Power Ruby.

"How is he doing?" Trini asked

"Not good until we get that Power Ruby back." Alpha said

Billy and Kimberly walked over to Jason.

"Man I can't activate the sequence code." Jason said

"What code?" Billy asked

"The code that can detonate the fake Turbo Megazord but now I can't activate it since Porto's used the ruby to power the Zord." Jason said

"Can't you call forth the ruby?" Tanya asked

"Nope." Jason said

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Jason.

"It's going to be ok." Kimberly said

"I just feel so responsible I should have never created that thing." Jason said

"It was to save the Turbo Megazord." Billy said

"I need some air." Jason said

Jason walked off after Kimberly let go. Tanya looked at Kimberly

"He blames himself." Kimberly said

"Not true he just needs to think he's got so many things on his mind at the moment." Dimitria said

The ten Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Oh look at that the Black Turbo Ranger is all alone." Divatox said

"I'll send down the Piranahtrons." Elgar said

"Good. Now Porto is the Fake Turbo Megazord ready?" Divatox asked

"Almost my queen." Porto said

Meanwhile in the mountains Jason was walking along. Just then the Piranahtrons appeared.

"Great not what I needed right now." Jason said

Jason then started fighting the Piranahtrons. Then spun jumped upwards then came down with a wolf punch with his eyes wolf and glowing gold. Jason then punched the ground and sent the Piranahtrons flying.

"What the heck did I just do?" Jason wondered

Jason looked at his hands and they were glowing with energy. Jason then looked around and saw the Piranahtrons.

"Who's next?" Jason asked

Jason evilly smiled and charged at the Piaranhtrons. Meanwhile back at Divatox's Space Base

"What is going on?" Divatox asked

"I have no idea." Elgar said

"Elgar, get down there with some more Piranahtrons." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason was spin kicking the Piranahtrons to the ground. Just then Elgar and some more Piranahtrons showed up.

"Not you again." Jason said

"Ha." Elgar said

Jason just rolled his eyes and charged at Elgar and kicked him to the ground and then started fighting the other Piranahtron. Meanwhile back inside the Space Base.

"Well Jason seems to have a lot more fighting spirit then I thought." Divatox said

"Yes but I'm unable to find out where his strength come from." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Jason defeated the Piranahtrons and sent Elgar flying. Elgar then disappeared along with Piranahtrons.

"Well that was fun but still where the heck did that power come from?" Jason wondered

Meanwhile back in the Space Base. Elgar showed up.

"Well at least we know he's too strong with out his Ranger Powers." Divatox said

"Oh yeah." Elgar said

Meanwhile back in the mountains Jason was looking around Just then Kimberly, Trini and Zack teleported down.

"Jason you ok we saw the Piranahtrons attack." Trini said

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason said

"You sure?" Kimberly asked

"Truth is I don't know I mean I've never felt that kind of power I'm scared of what the power can do." Jason said

Zack, Trini and Kimberly looked at each other.

"Please head back to the Power Chamber I just need some time alone." Jason said

"Ok call if you need to talk." Kimberly said

"Sure." Jason said

Just then Zack, Trini and Kimberly teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Space Base

"So the Black Turbo Ranger doesn't understand his power." Divatox said

"Yeah but why does he have powers?" Elgar asked

"I don't know." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason looked at his hands then felt something and his eyes went Wolf and shone gold.

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"We want you to understand our pain." A voice said

"What pain?" Jason asked

"The pain that we've endured for ten thousand years you will pay Jason of Neo Eltar." A voice said

"What did I do?" Jason asked

"Your father's father thought he could escape us once but you won't escape in fact you'll be destroyed." The voice said

"What do you want from me?" Jason asked

"You'll find out shortly." The voice said

Just then Jason's eyes went back to normal.

"Dad what is this secret you've been hiding from me?" Jason asked

Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Porto is the Fake Turbo Megazord ready?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen and so is Cross Patch." Porto said

"So you found the five drivers?" Divatox asked

"Yep." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason looked at the view.

"I can understand my mother's choice of secrets. But why did my father have to keep so many? And who the heck wants revenge? This is confusing." Jason thought

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The five Turbo Rangers were all trying to find the Power Ruby while the other five Rangers kept an eye on the Phantom Ranger.

"Any luck Billy?" Kimberly asked

"Nothing." Billy said

"What will happen if we don't get his Power Ruby back?" Aisha asked

"He'll die." Alpha said

The ten Rangers all sighed. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason's eyes went Wolf and shone gold.

"Ah so you know I'm close." The voice said

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"You'll find out shortly then you will pay for what you're family has done." The voice said

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jason asked

"Like I said you'll find out." The Voice said

Jason's eyes returned to normal and he teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"The fake Turbo Megazord is ready and on it's way to Earth." Porto said

"Good now let's see how those Rangers handle this." Divatox said

Meanwhile in the city the Fake Turbo Megazord appeared and started attacking the city. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Jason teleported in just as the Alarm went off.

"Nice timing." Kimberly said

"Looks like there back with the Fake Turbo Megazord." Jason said

"We better stop them." Billy said

"I'll locate the Power Ruby. You ten better get going." Jason said

"We're on it." Kat said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

The five Turbo Rangers then made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there arms like a Steering wheel then they placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned. Tommy then made his Zeonizers appear then he placed them together. Then the other four Rangers pulled out there morphers and held them out in front of them.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Meanwhile back in the City the Super Zeo Megazord and Turbo Rescue Megazord showed up.

"Well Rangers it's time for you to go down." Cross Patch said

"You're going down." Billy said

The two Megazords then attacked the fake Turbo Megazord.

"This is not good." Billy said

"You said it." Tanya said

"Jason, have you found the Power Ruby yet?" Trini asked

Back at the Power Chamber.

"Almost got it." Jason said

"We need your help Jase." Tommy said

"I know but what can I do. All of my Zords are off line." Jason said

"Oh great." Billy said

"Just hold on." Jason said

"We'll try." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the city the fake Turbo Megazord attacked the two Megazords.

"Jason we need your help we can't do this alone." Billy said

"You don't need my help Billy you guys are strong enough to do this on your own." Jason said

"Not this time." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Guys I can't always help you. You guys can do this I know you can." Jason said

"Please Jason we need help." Kimberly said

"Fine." Jason said in defeat

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"I found it." Alpha said

"Where is the Ruby?" Jason asked

"On the battery pack." Alpha said

Jason then put in a code.

"I'm going to get the ruby. After I get the ruby when I get away from the Fake Turbo Megazord. I want you to activate this code." Jason said

"Ok. What will it do?" Alpha asked

"Blow up the fake Turbo Megazord." Jason said

"Clever." Alpha said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Just then Jason made his Turbo Morpher appear then he moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Yes this is perfect the Rangers are losing." Divatox said

"I agree." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the City. Jason as the Black Storm Turbo Ranger rode up in Lightning Cruiser. Lightning Cruiser then switched into flight mode. The fake Turbo Megazord attacked the two Megazords just then Lightning Cruiser flew past and Jason hopped onto the battery pack and then pulled out his Turbo Blaster and pried opened the Battery Pack and pulled out the ruby.

"Yes he got the ruby." Billy said

Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. Jason teleported down.

"Alpha, now activate the code." Jason said

"Yes sir." Alpha said

Alpha activated the code. Meanwhile back in the city The Fake Turbo Megazord blew up.

"Whoa what just happened?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Aisha said

Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"No this can't be happening." Divatox said

"Not so fast my queen." Porto said

"What?" Divatox asked

"Cross Patch is still alive." Porto said

"Good now fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the city the torpedoes landed and exploded making Cross Patch grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Hey Tommy you and the others come back the Turbo's can finish this." Jason said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

The five rangers and the Super Zeo Megazord teleported away.

"We need artillery Power now." The five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the arms of the Artillatron appeared in the hands of the Turbo Rescue Megazord.

"Now fire." The Turbo Rangers said

The two blasters fired and destroyed Cross Patch. Later back in the Power Chamber the five Turbo Rangers teleported in just as Jason placed the Power Ruby on the Phantom Ranger. Just then the Ruby shone brightly and then the Phantom Ranger stood up.

"Thank you Jason." The Phantom Ranger said

"No problem you better get going last thing we need is for your Ruby to be taken again." Jason said

"I agree thank you and goodbye." The Phantom Ranger said

The Phantom Ranger walked off and disappeared.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know. But all I know is its safe to use the Turbo Zords again." Jason said

"That's a good thing." Billy said

"I'll say." Tanya said

Jason looked at the other Rangers then teleported away.

"What's with him?" Tommy asked

"I think it comes as the fact he's disappointed in us for having to rely on him to help us." Billy said

"I don't blame him." Kimberly said

"Actually it has more to do with what he found." Dimitria said

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked

"Jason told me not to tell you what he found because he doesn't understand it himself." Dimitria said

The ten Rangers looked at each other and sighed.

End of Clash of the Megazord.


	30. Power of the Golden Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Power of the Golden Phoenix**

At Jason's house late at night Jason was sleeping when his dreams took a strange twist. Inside Jason's dream. Jason was flying over a planet that looked normal but the technology wasn't advanced but the castle was.

"What is this place?" Jason asked

Just then a giant fire wall appeared then a dark blast hit the giant fire wall.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

Just then the fire reflected the dark blast. Jason then saw a Golden Phoenix.

"The Golden Phoenix it's amazing." Jason said

The Golden Phoenix attacked the source of the dark energy and the Darkness disappeared.

"May the warrior of the Tyrannosaurus, White Tiger, Blue Wolf and Golden Cougar be the key to bringing me back to life but as something the warrior can use." The Golden Phoenix said

"Golden Cougar?" Jason asked

Just then the scene changed to Jason seeing two beings but he couldn't make them out. Just then they both were attacked by the people of the planet. But they both attacked the Planet and it blew up. Then Jason saw a capsule leave the planet just before it blew up.

"What the heck is going on?" Jason asked

Just then Jason saw a ship with the two beings.

"We will destroy everything. Including the boy who left." One of the two beings said

The two beings laughed and Jason woke up in a puddle of sweat.

"That was one of the weirdest dreams I've had." Jason said

Jason got up and went off to have a shower. After a few minutes Jason was dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants, white sneakers and a White hole filled Sleeveless shirt. Jason then went up to the attic and started going through all the boxes of his father. Just then Jason noticed something shining. Jason walked over and saw a box. Jason opened the box and found some papers. Jason then pulled out a small box. Jason then left the attic and walked down to the living room.

"This can't be what I think it is." Jason said

Jason then looked at the clock and noticed he had to get ready for School. Jason opened the box and small necklace with Golden Phoenix attached with and eye of Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby and Amethyst.

"It can't be but why was this here?" Jason wondered

Jason then shook his head and put the necklace on and went to get dressed. Later Jason walked out of his room wearing a Black Sleeveless Shirt underneath Black Leather Jacket, Black Jeans and Black boots. Jason then left his house as soon as the light hit the Phoenix it started to shine brightly.

"What is going on?" Jason asked

Just then Jason's eyes went wolf and shone Gold. Just then Jason looked around and noticed he was in the castle of the Golden Phoenix. Just then Golden Phoenix appeared.

"Hello Jason." A voice said

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I'm the Golden Phoenix I was turned into that necklace you're wearing around your neck." The Golden Phoenix said

"I have to get to school." Jason said

"Don't worry no time is passing." The Golden Phoenix said

"Ok." Jason said

"Follow me." The Golden Phoenix said

Jason followed the Golden Phoenix and they entered a room with The Black Storm Turbo Ranger suit.

"What the?" Jason asked

"My power is linked to this and the Golden Powers when they are combined. But I have to ask have you figured out the code of the three morphers?" The Golden Phoenix asked

"Yes Courage, Wisdom and Heart and I'm guessing that the Golden Cougar represents my inner and outer Strength." Jason said

"Correct I can see why you're the Grandson of Zordon." The Golden Phoenix said

"How do I activate your power?" Jason asked

"The power to activate me has always been with you and you don't need the power of the Blue Wolf to activate the Revenge Wolf Armor in fact my powers are similar except your immortal with my powers." The Golden Phoenix said

"Nice." Jason said

Just then everything returned to normal. Jason then shook his head and placed the Phoenix under his top. Jason then hopped on his motorbike and placed his helmet on and drove off. Later that day In the Youth Centre Jason was doing some homework when Trini showed up.

"Hey Jason." Trini said

"Hey Trini where are the others?" Jason asked

"Still at school." Trini said while sitting down.

Jason smiled and went back to his homework.

"You ok?" Trini asked

"Yeah just a weird dream that involved my father's past and this." Jason said pulling out the phoenix necklace.

"Whoa where did you find this?" Trini asked

"In my attic it started to glow when the sunlight hit it." Jason said

"Ok. Anyway I noticed the message why did you want to meet me?" Trini asked

"I need to ask you something." Jason said

Jason pulled out a box and placed it in front of Trini.

"What is this?" Trini asked

"Just have a look." Jason said

Trini opened the box and saw a gold band ring with a small ruby, sapphire, amethyst, one large white diamond and three small pink diamonds.

"Jason it's beautiful." Trini said

"It was my mother's but I got a jeweler to switch two rubies for a Sapphire and Amethyst." Jason said

"Is this what I think it is?" Trini asked

"What do you think it is Detective Kwan?" Jason asked

"An engagement ring." Trini said

"Oh you got me." Jason said

"So you wanted to know if you could ask Kimberly to marry you." Trini said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Go for it. I can't believe it took you till last year to go out with Kimberly and yet you want to ask her to marry you now." Trini said

"Well I was looking over some photos and it made me realize that technically Kimberly and I have been going out ever since the dance in my first year here in Angel Grove." Jason said

"Yeah you have so you were going out with Kimberly since your first year but neither one of you knew it." Trini said

Just then Diane Kimberly's mom walked in.

"Hello Jason, Trini." Diane said

"Hi Diane." Jason said

Trini then passed the box back to Jason.

"What was that?" Diane asked

"Jason here wants to ask Kimberly to marry him." Trini said

"That's great I'm all for it." Diane said

"Thanks but why are you here I thought you'd be back in Paris?" Jason asked

"Well my husband is here for an art show." Diane said

"Nice." Jason said

Just then Kimberly walked in with Zack.

"Mom." Kimberly said

"Hey." Diane said

Jason quickly hid the box in his leather jacket. Just then Kimberly and Zack sat down and Diane left to be with her husband. Zack then opened a book.

"Studying up on the Phoenix." Jason said

"Yeah the mythical bird of fire." Zack said

"The myth is that when the Phoenix dyes it rises from its own ashes." Jason said.

"Speaking of Phoenix did you find it?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I did it was in my attic." Jason said

Just then Billy walked in.

"Hey guys." Billy said

"Hey." Jason said

The five teens talked and did homework. Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub Divatox was looking at the five original Rangers.

"Porto is that monster ready?" Divatox asked

"Not yet my queen." Porto said

"Maybe I can help I'm the one who took down Neo Eltar. I'm Ragnarok a Dragon Warrior." Ragnarok said

Ragnarok was human like but had dragon sacles all over his body Dragon wings and was wearing Black leather.

"Wow." Divatox said

"Now I'm going after Jason." Ragnarok said

Ragnarok teleported away.

"Now that is a monster." Divatox said

"Yes and a bounty hunter." Porto said

Meanwhile in the park Jason was walking along when a blast came out of nowhere. Jason flipped over the blast and then landed and saw Ragnarok.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason asked

"I'm Ragnarok." Ragnarok said

"Nice you're a bounty Hunter aren't you?" Jason asked

"Correct. Jason of Neo Eltar." Ragnarok said

Before Jason could do anything vines appeared. Jason disappeared and then reappeared and kicked Ragnarok into a tree.

"You're faster then your great grandfather." Ragnarok said

"Careful Jason this guy wants you to let down your guard." A voice said

Jason fought Ragnarok on equal footing.

"I'm possible I was the only warrior never to be matched other then my masters." Ragnarok said

"Who are your masters?" Jason asked

"I'm not telling you." Ragnarok said

Jason flipped over Ragnarok just then a ring of fire circled Jason.

"What the hell?" Jason asked

"Sorry but I control the elements you don't have a choice your going to burn." Ragnarok said

Jason made his Turbo Morpher appear. Jason then pulled out his golden Phoenix. Then he slid the top of the Turbo Morpher down and placed the Golden Pheonix in the Morpher. Just then Turbo Morpher shone brightly and engulfed Jason.

"What no." Ragnarok said

Just then Jason moved his arms and the light disappeared. Jason was in the Revenge Wolf Armor but there was Golden Armor over the Revenge Wolf Armor and Golden Wings at the back.

"No you control the Revenge Wolf Armor. That means you have the Revenge Wolf Pheonix form." Ragnarok said

Just then the Armor shone brightly and when the light died down it looked like the Pheonix merged with Jason. His eyes went wolf and shone Gold then his eyes went Cougar.

"No not the Golden Phoenix I thought it was destroyed." Ragnarok said

"Sorry but it's not." Jason said with a growl to his tone.

Jason then charged and turned into a Blazing bird and struck and destroyed Ragnarok. Just then Ragnarok turned into his Dragon Form.

"Sorry but I'm a Dragon and I can't be defeated." Ragnarok said

"Actually you can missing something?" Jason asked

Ragnarok looked and Jason was holding the Dragon's heart.

"No how did you?" Ragnarok said

Jason didn't answer he just lit up the heart and it burned away destroying Ragnarok. Jason then landed on the ground and powered down and fainted. Just then Jason got teleported away. Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub.

"No way." Divatox said

"Now we have a problem." Porto said

"I agree." Rygog said

"What problem?" Elgar asked

"Just shut up Elgar." Divatox said

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Jason was laying on the medical bed. Just then all the other Rangers teleported in.

"How is he?" Trini asked

"Drained the Phoenix armor took a lot out of him. But that's not all apparently a new power was unlocked now Jason has the power of a Cougar but only with the Phoenix powers." Alpha said

"So it would appear that Jason hasn't unlocked his true powers yet." Billy said

Just then Jason woke up and his eyes were back to normal. Jason saw Kimberly and smiled

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"How do you feel?" Trini asked

"Ok." Jason said

Jason stood up and a blue light surrounded Jason and healed him.

"Ok how did you do that?" Trini asked

"No idea." Jason said

Later in the park Jason was wearing a Black suit jacket over a Black dressed top, Black Jeans and Black Boots. Just then Kimberly showed up in a Purple dress with high heels.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

"Wow you dress up nice. But still won't give up the jeans." Kimberly said

"Well you don't complain." Jason said

"True." Kimberly said

"You look beautiful." Jason said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

The two sat down at a table under the gazebo.

"How long did it take you to set this up?" Kimberly asked

"Simple they worked for my mother's step father." Jason said

"Cool." Kimberly said

The two had dinner and danced to some soft music. Then they stopped dancing and Jason knelt down and pulled out a small box.

"Jason what are you doing?" Kimberly asked

"Kimberly ever since I moved to Angel Grove four years ago you've always been there for me and when I looked at some old pictures I realized that even if we didn't know it back then but we've been dating since my first dance here. I love you Kimberly Ann Hart with all my heart. Kimberly will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jason asked as he opened the box to revile ring.

"Yes I've also noticed the fact we've been dating for four years going on five and I've been dreaming of this ever since we met. You've been the only person to love me for who I am and not for what I look like. I would be honored to become your wife." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and placed the ring on Kimberly's finger and stood and kissed Kimberly passionately on the lips. The two broke apart and Kimberly looked at her ring.

"It's beautiful." Kimberly said

"Just like you." Jason said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"It was my mothers but I had two of the rubies replaced with a Sapphire and an Amaythst. Each color represents each of my Ranger colors and the pink diamonds are the pink diamonds represent your Crane spirit your beauty and your heart." Jason said

"I love it and I can't wait to become your wife." Kimberly said

"Mrs Kimberly Ann Scott. I like the way that sounds." Jason said

"Same here." Kimberly said

The two kissed again then Jason took Kimberly home. At Trini's place Jason dropped Kimberly off and waited till she entered the house and then drove off. Inside Trini's house Trini, her parents and Diane were all there.

"Well how did your night go?" Diane asked

"Great." Kimberly said

Trini then noticed the ring.

"Oh my god you said yes." Trini said

"Yep." Kimberly said

"Congratulations." Diane said

Diane then looked at the ring.

"It's beautiful." Diane said

"Thanks it was Jason's mothers. But the only thing different is the gems." Kimberly said

"I'm so happy for you and I know Jason will make a great husband." Diane said

"Well the guy knows how to cook clean since he lives alone." Trini said

The girls talked about there guys while Jason came back and picked up Mr. Kwan and the two went to get a drink so that he didn't have to hear about the girls talking about there boyfriends, fiance and husbands.

End of Power of the Golden Phoenix


	31. Beware the Third Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Beware the Third Wish**

In the park Justin, Kira, TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos were at the wishing fountain making wishes. Each teen made a wish then Kira and Justin made there wishes.

"So who wants to get something to drink?" Cassie asked

"Sure." Carlos said

"Yeah sounds great." Kira said

The four teens and the two kids walked off. Meanwhile in the Space Base.

"Porto is my wish monster ready?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen but there is a problem. Dew to Jason being fully connected to his wolf soul he won't be affected by your wish." Porto said

"Dang." Divatox said

Just then Wicked Wisher appeared.

"You do realize if the Black Storm Ranger defeats me all my spells will come undone and the magic on the coins will be lost." Wicked Wisher said

"Not good." Divatox said

Meanwhile on the road Jason was driving around in his SUV with Kimberly.

"Thanks for a great lunch." Kimberly said

"You're welcome." Jason said

"I love it at your place it's so peaceful and you have time to think." Kimberly said

"Yeah I love the view and it being quiet enough to draw and no one will annoy me." Jason said

"So true but why did you move up there?" Kimberly asked

"I wanted to get away from the city. But also my neighbors were getting annoying with the fact they kept asking if I was alright and the lady next door to my right was really getting on my nerves." Jason said

Kimberly nodded. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. Alpha and Dimitria were talking to Zordon.

"Yes Zordon he's gained the Phoenix Armor." Alpha said

"Good I haven't been able to find anything on Neo Eltar all I know is that they were very battle adept." Zordon said

"We've tried to find some data on it but nothing." Alpha said

"Have you checked with Triforia or Aquitar?" Zordon asked

"Not yet but I prefer to get Jason to ask them." Dimitria said

"Smart thinking." Zordon said

"Well we better stop this conversation." Alpha said

"Tell Jason I said hi." Zordon said

"Will do." Alpha said

Just then the Viewing Globe went black.

"This is not good." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha with nothing on Neo Eltar all Jason has is his dreams of it." Dimitria said

Meanwhile back in the park Kimberly and Trini were walking through the park. Just then the two noticed Wicked Wisher.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kimberly asked

"Oh no." Wicked Wisher asked

"It's Morphin Time." Trini said

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The two Ranger girls attacked Wicked Wisher. But Wicked Wisher teleported away.

"No." Kimberly said

"Let's head over to the Power Chamber." Trini said

The two female Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"You idiot." Divatox said

"I'm sorry but the two female Rangers stopped me form making magical coins." Wicked Wisher said

"My queen the Black Storm Ranger is walking around the city." Rygog said

"Good now Elgar, send the Piranahtrons attack him." Divatox said

Meanwhile in the city Jason was having a drink. Just then the Piranahtrons appeared.

"Not good." Jason said

Jason then stood up and dashed over and kicked down the Piranahtrons. Jason then spun kicked the rest of the Piranahtrons. Jason then landed and the Piranahtrons disappeared.

"What the heck is Divatox up too?" Jason wondered

Jason shrugged and paid for his drink and left. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Looks like Jason, is faster and stronger then before?" Divatox asked

"Let's just work on defeating the Turbo Rangers. The Blue Senturion has left the planet dew to the fact Jason is more then enough to protect this planet so the Blue Senturion has gone to Eltar to protect the planet." Porto said

"Dang there goes another chance at destroying something." Divatox said

Meanwhile at Jason's house Jason walked in and put his keys on the counter and lay down on the couch. Just then his Communicator beeped.

"Yeah." Jason said

"Jason. Divatox has sent down a monster and we can't find Rocky anywhere." Kimberly said

"He's at a family reunion." Jason said

"Thanks but we need you up here." Kimberly said

"OK I'm on my way." Jason said

Jason teleported to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in.

"Sorry." Billy said

"No problem let's just get this over with." Jason said

"Good idea." Katherine said

"You ok?" Adam asked

"Tired." Jason said

"Well we'll let you get some sleep after we're done." Adam said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Rangers get going Wicked Wisher is trying to create three wishing coins." Alpha said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

The five Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear and then moved there arms like a steering wheel then placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason called

Meanwhile back in the park the five Turbo Rangers showed up and Jason kicked down Wicked Wisher and caught the coins and dropped them back into the water.

"How dare you, stop me." Wicked Wisher said

"Like I care." Jason said

"Five years as a Ranger must be taking its toll." Billy said

"I'll bet it has." Tanya said

Just then Jason started glowing Gold.

"Unless this power still hasn't settled." Adam said

"I'll take option two." Kat said

Jason then slammed his foot into Wicked Wisher the force of the kick sent Wicked Wisher into a tree. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Back in the park the Torpedoes landed and exploded making Wicked Wisher grow thirty stories taller.

"We need Turbo Rescue Zord Power Now." The four Turbo Rangers said

"Dark Blue Siren Blaster Power Up." Jason said

Just then four of the five Turbo Rescue Zords and the Dark Blue Siren Blaster showed up. The five Rangers hopped inside there Zords then the five rangers combined there Zords to create the Black Rescue Megazord.

"You won't win Rangers." Wicked Wisher said

"Shut up." Jason said

"We need Artilliary Power now." The Five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the two arms of Artilliatron appeared in the Black Rescue Megazords hands.

"Aqua cannon blast." Jason said

Just then the two Blasters shot out pressurized water that hit and destroyed Wicked Wisher. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"No this can't be." Divatox said

"Don't worry my queen this time the flowers are going to fight back." Porto said

"What do you mean?" Divatox asked

Just then Wild Weeder showed up.

"Meet Wild Weeder." Porto said

"Perfect now let's see those Rangers handle this." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber. The Five Rangers teleported in.

"Why do I have a strange feeling Divatox isn't done yet?" Katherine asked

"Because she never is." Jason said

"Jason, go home get some sleep." Dimitria said

"Yes ma'am." Jason said

Jason powered down and teleported home.

"We'll be on high alert Jason needs rest. Five battle armors must have taken its toll on him." Kimberly said

"I agree." Billy said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the four teens alone with Kira and Justin were having a drink.

"Now this is nice." Justin said

"You said it." Kira said

"I wonder if Jason's ok." Cassie said

"Yeah after that new Armor we heard about." TJ said

"Jason must be tired not even a guy like him can't just run on energy alone he needs sleep." Ashley said

"True." Carlos said

All six nodded and then clinked there cups.

End of Beware the Third Wish.


	32. The Gardener of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Gardener of Evil**

Back at the Youth Centre Tommy and Zack were sparring just then Rocky walked in and up to the two Rangers.

"Hey guys." Rocky said

"Hey." Tommy said

"How was the family Reunion?" Zack asked

"Great." Rocky said

Just then Aisha and Hayley walked in and up to the guys.

"We need to get to the Power Chamber right now." Hayley said

The three males nodded and all five left. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"My queen Jason's back at his place. Now is the perfect time to attack." Porto said

"Perfect now Wild Weeder, go and attack." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the city Wild Weeder showed up.

"Now to stir up some trouble." Wild Weeder said

Wild Weeder then ran off after tying people up in vines. Meanwhile in the park. Wild Weeder appeared and tied more people up in vines.

"Come on Rangers, where are you?" Wild Weeder asked

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. The Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Divatox sent down another monster." Alpha said

"Where is he?" Trini asked

"In the Park." Alpha said

"You five stay here while the rest of handle this freak." Billy said

"Good luck." Aisha said

"Ok then now. Shift into Turbo." Billy called

The Five Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there arms like a Steering wheel then they placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

Back in the park the five Rangers teleported down.

"Hello Rangers." Wild Weeder said

"You're going down Wild Weeder." Billy said

"Sorry you guys are. Try and catch me." Wild Weeder said

Meanwhile at Jason's place. Jason was lying on his couch.

"Why do I have a strange feeling that I'll be called to help?" Jason thought.

Jason then tried to go to sleep. Meanwhile back in the park. The five Turbo Rangers started fighting Wild Weeder.

"Time for you Rangers to be tied up." Wild Weeder said

Just then some vines rapped around the Rangers and held them in place. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the other five Rangers were having a drink when Tommy's Communicator beeped. The Five Rangers then walked off towards the lockers.

"We read you." Tommy said

"Rangers the Turbo Rangers need your help." Dimitria said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

Back in the park the five Rangers teleported down. Tommy then sliced the Turbo Rangers loose.

"Not so fast Rangers." Wild Weeder said

Just then all ten Rangers were tied up.

"Now for your leader." Wild Weeder said

Wild Weeder then teleported away. Tommy tired to get his Falcon Saber but the vines just got tighter on his arm.

"Any luck?" Billy asked

"No." Tommy said

Meanwhile back at the Space Base. Divatox was looking through her Periscope.

"Yes now sorry Black Turbo Ranger no rest for you." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at Jason's house Jason's communicator beeped and woke him up.

"What?" Jason asked

"All ten Rangers are tied up and Wild Weeder is attacking the city." Alpha said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

"Be careful." Alpha said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason then made his Turbo Morpher appear then moved his arms like a steering wheel and placed his key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Black Storm Turbo Power." Jason said

Back in the city Jason teleported down. Then got wrapped up in vines.

"Not very bright are you Black Turbo Ranger." Wild Weeder said

Just then a fire burned away the vines.

"What the heck?" Wild Weeder asked

Wild Weeder then looked and saw the Black Turbo Ranger as the Golden Phoenix Armored Ranger.

"No way." Wild Weeder said

Just then the Golden Phoenix Armored Ranger turned into a Fire bird and struck and destroyed Wild Weeder. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Fire the Torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Back in the city the Torpedoes landed and exploded making Wild Weeder grow Thirty Stories tall. Jason just flew up and disappeared into the clouds then came down as a giant Thunder Dragon and then struck and destroyed Wild Weeder. Jason then landed on the ground and powered down. Jason then teleported away. Later back at Jason's house. Kimberly walked in and saw Jason lying on the couch reading a book. Jason then looked up.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked

"I came to see if you're alright." Kimberly said

"I'm fine just trying to relax." Jason said

"Hard time with Divatox around." Kimberly said

"Yeah do you want something to drink?" Jason asked

"No I want to make something for you this time." Kimberly said

"Ok I'm just going to have a nap." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Kimberly walked over and kissed Jason on the lips. Kimberly then walked to the kitchen while Jason went to sleep. Meanwhile back in the park. Trini and Zack were walking along.

"This is nice." Trini said

"You said it." Zack said

"I just wish we could be of more help." Trini said

"We are helping all we can do is be there to help out as best we can." Zack said

"Yeah you're right." Trini said

The two walked off leaning into each other with Zack's arm around Trini's shoulders.

End of Chapter


	33. Fire in your tank

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Fire in your Tank**

In the sky Billy was riding around in Lightning Cruiser flight mode. Billy looked at all the gages.

"Good the new fuel is working perfectly." Billy said

"That's good to here." Adam said through the Communicator

"Yeah but we still have to be careful." Billy said

"I agree." Rocky said through the Communicator

Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Jason was working on the teleportation system for the new central command.

"Looks like the fuel is working great." Alpha said

"That's good news." Jason said

"You ok?" Dimitria asked

"Yeah it's just what do you know about Dulcea?" Jason asked

"Dulcea is a master warrior on the Planet Pheados. Very driven to fight for what's right but will also attack anyone who she thinks is not worthy for the great power." Dimitria said

"Thanks." Jason said

"No problem sorry we can't help you with the history of planet Neo Eltar." Dimitria said

"That's ok." Jason said

Jason went back to work on the teleportation system. Meanwhile back in the sky.

"Hey Jason this new fuel is working great for Lightning Cruiser." Billy said

"Good news now let Rocky try it out in Storm Blaster." Jason said

"Will do." Billy said

"Good can you take care of things?" Jason asked

"Sure." Billy said

"Good I'm heading up to the mountains to test out a few things." Jason said

"OK later." Billy said

Meanwhile in the mountains Jason teleported down and Dark Green Desert Thunder showed up.

"Ok now to check out the area. Why does Zordon want me to check this area out?" Jason wondered.

Jason then hopped in Dark Green Desert Thunder and drove off. Meanwhile back in the sky.

"Ok guys I'm coming back now." Billy said

"Ok we'll be waiting." Rocky said

Billy then got Lightning Cruiser to turn around and started to head back to the others. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason was driving along when the scanner inside Dark Green Desert Thunder started activating.

"What's this?" Jason thought.

Jason then kept driving. Meanwhile in the park Billy landed Lightning Cruiser near the other four Turbo Rangers.

"Nice job." Rocky said

"Thanks I just hope everything will be alright." Billy said

"Same here." Adam said

Just then the Piranahtrons showed up along with a monster known as Torch Tiger.

"Oh no." Billy said

"Divatox wants those Cars." Torch Tiger said

"Not a chance." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Alpha teleport the cars away along with the fuel." Dimitria said

"On it." Alpha said

Back in the park the cars and fuel teleported away.

"Now let's fight." Rocky said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

The five Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there arms like a steering wheel then placed there key into there Turbo Morphers and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

The five Turbo Rangers then started fighting the Piranahtrons. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason pulled up to a cave. Jason then hopped out of Dark Green Desert Thunder and it teleported away. Jason then walked off into the cave. Meanwhile back in the Park the Five Turbo Rangers defeated the Piranahtrons then blasted Torch Tiger.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Torch Tiger said

"Come on let's head back to the Power Chamber." Rocky said

"You guys go I'll catch up." Billy said

"Ok." Kat said

The five Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the four Turbo Rangers teleported in.

"This is not good." Kat said

"Yeah but why did Torch Tiger attack?" Tanya asked

"Must be after the fuel." Adam said

"Hey where's Jason?" Rocky asked

"Checking out something in a cave." Alpha said

"Must be for Zordon." Kat said

"Correct." Dimitria said

Meanwhile back in the park. Billy was walking around.

"Looks like everything is ok. But I don't trust it. Lightning Cruiser." Billy said

Just then Lightning Cruiser showed up and Billy hopped inside and drove off switching Lightning Cruiser to flight mode. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Looks like Billy's patrolling the area." Kat said

"Good idea." Adam said

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked

"I mean that the fact Torch Tiger didn't seem to be after the cars more likely the fuel." Adam said

"Come on we better figure something out." Rocky said

"Right." The other three Rangers said

Meanwhile back in the sky Billy was looking around then he spotted Torch Tiger.

"Thought so. Hey guys I found Torch Tiger. He's in the park heading for the mountains." Billy said

"We're on our way." Rocky said through the Communicator

"I'll meet you in the mountains." Billy said

"OK we'll try and get him to go towards you." Adam said through the Communicator

"Good." Billy said

Meanwhile in the mountains inside a cave Jason looked around then saw some writing.

"To Whom It May Concern: This is a jewel of Neo Eltar it holds the answers to what happened to the planet and its people but only a person who is connected to Neo Eltar can touch the Gem." Jason read

Jason then touched the jewel and he saw the visions of the past as to what happened to Neo Eltar and the people. Then he saw his life.

"Why is this jewel showing my life?" Jason wondered

Just then more writing on the walls lit up.

"Jason if you are reading this then you must have found the vision gem. This gem shows you things from the past I used it to show me your life. I'm proud of you Jason. Now I need you to understand that as the Gold Ranger you have a responsibility to this planet. I'm sorry I can't tell you more Rita might found out about this since I'm using my powers to write this I'm really sorry for hiding this from you. I hope you can forgive me. Love Gary." Jason read

"Dad of course I forgive you. I just wish you were still here I will find out who destroyed Neo Eltar." Jason said

Jason walked off still holding the vision gem. Meanwhile back in the park Rocky, Kat, Adam and Tanya all showed up still morphed.

"Hello Torch Tiger." Rocky said

"Hello Rangers." Torch Tiger said

"Come on follow us." Tanya said

The four Turbo rangers ran off with Torch Tiger following them. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in.

"Find anything?" Alpha asked

"Yeah a Vision gem from Neo Eltar." Jason said

"I've heard of them they record the past and stop after a certain point." Dimitria said

"Yeah in this case it stopped after the explosion of Neo Eltar then restarted a few days after I was born and recorded my life until now." Jason said

"That means its power has finished and now it's just a gem." Dimitria said

"Where are the Turbo Rangers?" Jason asked

"Taking care of Torch Tiger in the mountains." Alpha said

"Good I'm going to teach a karate lesson." Jason said

"Later." Alpha said

Jason teleported away. Meanwhile back in the mountains the Rangers ran up with torch Tiger right behind them then Billy appeared and shot Torch Tiger with the Turbine Laser attached to Storm Blaster.

"Nice shot." Tanya said

"Thanks." Billy said as he hopped out of Storm Blaster.

Storm Blaster then teleported away. Meanwhile inside the Space base.

"Fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the torpedoes landed and exploded making Torch Tiger grow thirty stories tall.

"We need Turbo Rescue Zord Power now." The five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the five Turbo Rescue Zords appeared and the five Rangers hopped inside there Zords and then combined there Zords together to create the Turbo Rescue Megazord.

"Time for you Rangers to burn." Torch Tiger said

"Not today." Billy said

"We need artillery power now." The five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the arms of Artillatron appeared in the hands of the Turbo Rescue Megazord.

"Fire." The five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the two blasters fired and destroyed Torch Tiger.

"Well that's that hot head taken care of." Billy said

"You said it." Rocky said

"I'm just glad he was all talk and no flame." Adam said

"Same here." Tanya said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason was sitting at the ranger table when Kimberly, Zack, Trini and Billy all walked up and sat down.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Hey." Trini said

"It's been awhile sine it was just us five." Zack said

"Yeah it's great." Jason said

"Yeah but we're not in our first colors." Billy said

"So it's just nice to hang out with my fiancé and my three best friends and the first four friends I ever had." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

Lt. Stone gave the five there drinks then walked off. The five then clinked there cups and talked about the first year they met.

End of Fire in your Tank


	34. Turn of the Wretched Wrench

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Turn of the Wretched Wrench**

At Angel Grove High in the Garage Carlos and Ashley were taking Auto shop.

"Remind me why you're taking this class again?" Carlos asked

"Because I'd like to be able to help Tanya, Trini and Hayley out." Ashley said

"Good idea. But even Kimberly, Katherine and Aisha all know auto shop." Carlos said

"Yeah but it would be nice to help them out." Ashley said

Ashley then tried to start the car but if failed.

"Dang." Ashley said

"Don't worry we'll get it." Carlos said

"I hope so." Ashley said

Meanwhile in the Space Base Divatox was having trouble with her Periscope.

"Porto, call Maniac Mechanic to fix this periscope." Divatox said

"On it." Porto said

Meanwhile on the road Ashley was driving along when her car broke down.

"Not again." Ashley said as she got out of her car.

Just then Jason drove up on his Motorbike and pulled up along side. Jason then got off his motorbike and took off his helmet and pulled off his jacket.

"Having fun?" Jason asked

"Nope my car broke down again." Ashley said

"Let's see what we have here." Jason said

"Please let me do this." Ashley said

"Who said I'm going to touch?" Jason asked

Ashley looked at Jason. Jason then lifted up the hood of the car. Ashley then got to work. Ashley then got back into the car and it didn't start.

"Dang." Ashley said

Jason just chuckled and looked at the car. Jason then motioned Ashley back. Ashley walked back and Jason then pointed to the problem. Ashley rolled her eyes and worked on the problem. Meanwhile back in the Space Base Maniac Mechanic appeared and fixed Divatox's Periscope.

"Thank you." Divatox said

"No problem." Maniac Mechanic said

"Now Elgar, send down the Piranahtrons to attack Jason." Divatox said

"Right away Aunty D." Elgar said

"Now Maniac Mechanic I want you to build me a new car." Divatox said

"Of course." Maniac Mechanic said

Meanwhile back on the road Ashley tried to start her car again and it worked.

"Told you and I never touched a thing." Jason said

"Thanks a lot I better get going." Ashley said

"Later." Jason said

Ashley then drove off after Jason closed the hood and walked out of the way. Just then the Piranahtrons appeared. Jason rolled his eyes and then hopped onto his Motorbike and put his Jacket and helmet back on. Jason then started his motorbike and then pulled off a wheelie and spun around in a circle. Jason then kicked down all the Piranahtrons and pointed his Motorbike in the right direction.

"Looks like the motorbike won this round." Jason said

Jason then drove off while the Piranahtrons disappeared. Later at the Youth Centre Jason walked in and up to TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey I thought you'd be waiting for Kimberly." Cassie said

"I am but Kimberly and the others are doing there final exams at the moment." Jason said

"That's true." Carlos said

"Thanks for your help before." Ashley said

"No problem." Jason said

Jason then sat down.

"Hey where are Justin and Kira?" TJ asked

"School." Jason said

"How do you know these things?" Carlos asked

"Hey it's part of being part mentor." Jason said

"Good point." Cassie said

"Well I better get going I have to get my SUV." Jason said

"Later." The four teens said

Jason walked off. The next day at Angel Grove Garage Jason walked in and up to Ashley and Carlos.

"How's the car coming?" Jason asked

"Good." Ashley said

"Ah Jason it's good to see you again." The auto shop teacher said

"It's good to see you too." Jason said

"Can you help out these two?" The auto shop teacher asked

"Sure I can." Jason said

The auto shop teacher smiled and went back to the other students. Jason then helped out Ashley and Carlos with the car he didn't touch he let Carlos and Ashley do all the work. Meanwhile back at the Space Base.

"Maniac Mechanic, are you done yet?" Divatox asked

"Nearly Divatox." Maniac Mechanic said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Ashley was at her locker when TJ and Cassie walked up.

"Hey how was Auto shop?" TJ asked

"Great Jason showed up and helped." Ashley said

"Where is Jason now?" Cassie asked

"Still at the Auto Shop talking to the teacher." Ashley said

"Come on Carlos is going to meet us at the Youth Centre." TJ said

The three teens walked off. Meanwhile outside the Garage Jason was walking to his old teacher.

"It was really nice talking to you again." The Auto Shop teacher said

"Same here." Jason said

"Bye Jason." The Auto Shop teacher said

The Auto Shop teacher then left. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Divatox your car is ready." Maniac Mechanic said

"Good now take care of the Black Turbo Ranger." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Maniac Mechanic said

Meanwhile back at the garage Jason hopped onto his motorbike and was about to drive off when all of a sudden Maniac Mechanic showed up in Divatox's battle car.

"Who the heck are you?" Jason asked

"I'm Maniac Mechanic." Maniac Mechanic said

Jason then transformed into the Black Storm Ranger and his motorbike transformed into the Black Storm Cycle. Just then Maniac Mechanic drove off. Jason then drove off after Maniac Mechanic. Back on the road Jason was chasing after Maniac Mechanic.

"Not so fast Maniac Mechanic." Jason said

"You haven't seen speed." Maniac Mechanic said

Jason then pulled out the Storm Axe and combined it with his Auto Blaster and Black Turbo Navigator to create the Storm Axe Navigator Blaster. Jason then fired the blaster and it destroyed Divatox's car and Maniac Mechanic. Jason then came to a halt. Meanwhile back at the Space Base.

"Fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Back on the road the torpedoes landed and exploded causing Maniac Mechanic to grow thirty stories tall.

Jason then transform into the Black Storm Golden Armored Ranger. Then pulled out the Black Storm Lance Sword.

I call on the Power of Pyramidas and the Black Storm Turbo and Rescue Zords. Jason said

Just then Pyramidas and the Black Storm Turbo and Rescue Zords showed up. Jason then hopped into Pyramidas.

"Golden Storm Ultrazord Power up." Jason said

Just then Pyramidas transformed into Warrior mode. Then the Black Storm Rescue Zords combined to create the Black Storm Rescue Megazord and the five Black Storm Turbo Zords drove into Pyramidas. Then the Black Storm Rescue Megazord landed where the Red Battlezord normal goes. Then the Artillatron arms appeared on both Pyramidas and Black Storm Rescue Megazord's shoulders. Then the tip of Pyramidas went down and the head of the Ultrazord appeared.

"Golden Storm Ultrazord. Fire." Jason said

Just then the Golden Storm Ultrazord fired golden blasts at Maniac Mechanic and destroyed it.

"Well that worked." Jason said

Jason then sat back in his chair. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"No." Divatox said

Just then the periscope broke.

"Dang that Mechanic." Divatox said

"Hey no need to get angry." Elgar said

"Oh shut up Elgar. You're giving me a headache." Divatox said

Later back on the road Ashley and Carlos were working on there car when Jason drove up on his Motorbike.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey." Ashley said

"Oh Ashley, this might be handy." Jason said

Jason then passed Ashley a wrench.

"Thanks." Ashley said

"You're welcome. Good luck with the car." Jason said

Ashley nodded and Jason drove off. Ashley then got her car working and both she and Carlos hopped in a drove off towards the Youth Centre.

End of the turn of the wretched wrench


	35. Spirit of the Woods

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Spirit of the Woods**

In the forest some students from Angel Grove high had stopped and started throwing there trash on the ground just then the spirit of the woods whipped up the wind and the teens left in a hurry. Meanwhile at the youth centre Jason and Billy walked in both dressed in work out clothes.

"Ready for the run?" Jason asked

"You bet are we still meeting up with Zack, Trini and Kimberly in the forest?" Billy asked

"You bet." Jason said

"Great." Billy said

"Be careful." Lt. Stone said

The two males laughed and walked off. Later on the road both Jason and Billy were running along.

"How do you do this every morning?" Billy asked

"Easily. With my kick boxing I used to run further." Jason said

"I just want to know. How am I as a Red Ranger?" Billy asked

"Tommy couldn't have chosen better." Jason said

"Thanks its means a lot." Billy said

Meanwhile inside the Space Base.

"Well it looks like the Red and Black Turbo Rangers are out for a run." Divatox said

"Looks like it." Elgar said

"Well go down there with the Piranahtrons." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

"And Porto is Lord Litter ready yet?" Divatox asked

"Almost my queen." Porto said

"Good." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the forest Jason and Billy ran through then they both noticed some trash.

"You know we really should get Trini to bring back the clean up club." Jason said as he picked up some trash

"I agree this is disgusting." Billy said as he picked up some more trash.

Just then Elgar and some Piranahtrons appeared.

"Hello Rangers." Elgar said

"Oh great you again." Jason said

The two Rangers then started fighting the Piranahtrons. Jason then ninja jumped and landed on Elgar's sword. Then Jason flip kicked Elgar to the ground while Billy spun kicked the rest of the Piranahtrons down.

"We'll be back, Rangers." Elgar said

Elgar and the Piranahtrons teleported away. Just then Jason's eyes went wolf and shone gold.

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Spirit of Nature it's here and it's happy." Jason said

"Happy about what?" Billy asked

"The fact we picked up the trash." Jason said

"What's his or her name?" Billy asked

"Erutan. Nature spelt backwards." Jason said

"Well we better get going." Billy said

"Right." Jason said as his eyes returned to normal.

The two Rangers then ran off. Meanwhile back inside the Space Base.

"Porto is Lord Litter ready?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen and on his way to earth." Porto said

"Good now lets see those Rangers handle this." Divatox said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove High Billy, Trini, Kimberly and Zack were in the study hall.

"You're kidding you and Jason found rubbish in the forest." Trini said

"Nope I wish I was." Billy said

"I can't believe this." Trini said

"Well Jason suggested getting you to start up the Clean up Club again." Billy said

"I might have to." Trini said

"I'd like to do that again." Kimberly said

"Same here and we do have more friends." Zack said

"Thanks." Trini said

"Hey anything to keep the spirit of nature on our side." Billy said

"Hey isn't Jason meeting us at the lake?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Billy said

The four teens then left for the Lake. Later at the lake the four teens walked up to Jason who was just walking out of the water wearing only Black Swimming shorts.

"Very nice." Kimberly said

Jason just laughed and put his Black Sleeveless shirt back on.

"Your fiancé is such a tease." Trini said

"Yeah I know." Kimberly said

Just then a powerful gust of wind showed up. Jason's eyes went wolf and shone gold and sent the wind back.

"Hello Rangers." A voice said

"Who's there?" Zack asked

"I need your help and only you five can help me." The voice said

"Who are you?" Trini asked

"Like Jason and Billy said I'm Erutan the spirit of Nature." Erutan said

"We'll meet up with you in the forest." Jason said

"Thank you." Erutan said

Just then the wind stopped and the water returned to normal. The Rangers then teleported to the Power Chamber. In the Power Chamber the five Rangers teleported down.

"Billy, Kimberly, Trini and Alpha you four try and see if there are any disturbances. Zack and I we'll go see if the Shark Cycles are still up and running." Jason said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

Jason and Zack walked off. Just then the Alarm went off.

"Looks like Divatox, has sent down a new monster." Billy said

"Yeah but what is it?" Trini asked

"That is Lord Litter." Alpha said

Just then Jason and Zack walked back in.

"The Shark Cycles are all ready to go." Jason said

"Great." Billy said

"You four ready?" Jason asked

"Ready." The four Rangers said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back on the road the five Rangers showed up on there Shark Cycles.

"Man I've missed this." Trini said

"You said it." Zack said

"I can't believe these things still work." Billy said

"I know it's great." Kimberly said

"Come on guys we've got a job to do." Jason said

The five Rangers drove off. Later in the forest the five Rangers showed up and saw Lord Litter with the Piranahtrons. The five Rangers hopped off there Shark Cycles. The five rangers then pulled out there Power Weapons. Then all five Rangers activated there Thunder Strikes. Kimberly, Trini and Zack struck down the Piranahtrons while Billy and Jason struck down Lord Litter.

"No more is littering for you." Jason said

"You Rangers haven't won yet." Lord Litter said

Just then the Piranahtrons disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Space Base

"Fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the forest the torpedoes landed and exploded making Lord Litter grow.

"Looks like it's time for the Turbo Zords." Trini said

"Nope how about Thunder." Jason said

"Sounds good." Zack said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." All five Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the five Thunder Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside. Then all five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Don't think that hunk of junk is going to stop me." Lord Litter said

"Thunder Saber Battle Action." The Five Rangers said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then stuck and destroyed Lord Litter. The Rangers then hopped out of the Thunder Megazord. The Thunder Megazord disappeared.

"Erutan are you ok?" Jason asked

"Yes thank you if only more humans could be like you." Erutan said

"Don't worry, we'll make sure people start cleaning up." Trini said

"Thank you." Erutan said

"Come on let's get out of here." Jason said

The five Rangers and there Shark Cycles teleported away. Early the next day on the road Billy and Jason were running along when they saw TJ and Carlos.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Hey you guys ready?" TJ asked

"Try and keep up." Billy said

Jason and Billy ran off with Carlos and TJ running after them. A bit later in the Forest Billy and Jason ran in and stopped waiting for TJ and Carlos to catch up. Just then they both felt a gentle breeze.

"Erutan is happy." Jason said

"Yeah he is." Billy said

Just then Carlos and TJ ran up.

"Man you two are fast." Carlos said

"Hey we've been doing this for a while." Jason said

"Come on last one to the Youth Centre has to buy the drinks." Billy said

TJ and Carlos looked at each other.

"Get going we're giving you two a head start." Jason said

The two ran off. Jason and Billy looked at each other then laughed and ran off after Carlos and TJ.

End of Spirit of the Woods.


	36. Song of Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Song of Confusion**

At the Youth Centre Jason was playing Kimberly's guitar while Kimberly was doing Gymnastics. Just then Cassie and Ashley walked in and saw playing the guitar.

"I didn't know you play the guitar." Cassie said

"Yeah I can." Jason said

"He's also been known to sing." Kimberly said

"Don't start that again." Jason said

"What you have a good voice especially when it comes to singing what hurts the most." Kimberly said

"You sing?" Ashley asked

"Yeah only for fun." Jason said

"Have you two seen TJ and Carlos?" Cassie asked

"TJ and Carlos are in the park with Justin and Kira." Jason said

"Thanks." Ashley said

Ashley and Cassie walked off.

"How do you know that?" Kimberly asked

"Well that's my job to know." Jason said

"Oh yeah half mentor." Kimberly said

"You going to get back to the gymnastics or do you want to head to our destination." Jason said

"I've got a couple more routines can you keep playing the guitar I like practicing Gymnastics with music." Kimberly said

"Sure thing." Jason said

Kimberly went back to practice and Jason started playing the guitar again. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Music that's it." Divatox said

"What?" Elgar asked

"Porto, call on Crash and the Creeps." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason was waiting at the bar just then Kimberly walked up now dressed in a Purple top, Blue jeans and boots.

"Ready to go." Kimberly said

"Great." Jason said

Kimberly and Jason walked off. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High the Five Turbo Rangers had just finished there final exams while the rest of the Rangers had finished theirs the day before.

"I'm glad that's over." Rocky said

"You said it." Tanya said

"Come on guys at least we can now start looking into university and collage." Billy said

"Good point." Adam said

"Hey has Jason talked to you about opening up a karate dojo?" Billy asked

"Yeah we're going to call it the Black Dragon Dojo." Adam said

"That's great." Kat said

"Yeah it is." Rocky said

"What are you going to try and do?" Tanya asked

The five teens walked off. Later in the Youth Centre the five teens were having a drink when a band started playing.

"Who the heck are they?" Rocky asked

"I don't know but let's go." Billy said

"Good idea." Adam said

The five teens walked off. The next day at school all the students were singing the song of Confusion except for TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie and Justin.

"What the heck is with the song?" TJ asked

"I have no idea but it's awful." Carlos said

"I agree." Cassie said

"Come on I need to go somewhere quiet." Ashley said

"Hey lets head over to the park." Justin said

"Yeah let's go." Carlos said

"Hey let's see if Kira wants to join." Ashley said

"Ok." TJ said

The four teens and Justin walked off. Meanwhile in the city Jason and Kimberly were at a local café.

"This place is great." Kimberly said

"Yeah for a nice drink." Jason said

Just then the waiter brought Jason and Kimberly there drinks.

"Thanks." Jason said

The waiter nodded and walked off.

"How often do you get drinks here?" Kimberly asked

"Between lessons." Jason said

"Nice it's not that far from Angel Grove University." Kimberly said

"Yeah so are you going to teach Gymnastics?" Jason asked

"Of course I am." Kimberly said

"Just let me know if you need some money to get started." Jason said

"I can't do that." Kimberly said

"Kim what am I going to do with all that money?" Jason asked

"Good point but I'd hate to get money off you." Kimberly said

"Kimberly this money isn't only for me it's for us. My family would want it that way." Jason said

"Thank you but I will repay you for everything." Kimberly said

"You don't have to just being there for me and becoming my wife is more then enough." Jason said

Kimberly smiled and held Jason's hand. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Well how did the song go?" Divatox asked

"Good but the five Rangers left." Crash said

"Not good well you'll just have to defeat them." Divatox said

"We'll get on it." Crash said

"Good now get going." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the city Jason and Kimberly were walking along.

"This has been a great day." Kimberly said

"With you everyday is a great day." Jason said

Kimberly leaned against Jason and the two kept walking with Jason's arm around Kimberly. Meanwhile in the space base.

"Soon Jason you'll be singing a different tune." Divatox said

"My queen it appears that Jason can't be affected by the song." Porto said

"Dang what can affect him?" Divatox asked

"Still working on that." Porto said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High TJ and Cassie were at Cassie's locker.

"That song is really annoying." Cassie said

"You said it." TJ said

"Come on I need to get away from this song." Cassie said

"Yeah let's go I've had enough of this song." TJ said

TJ and Cassie walked off. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Is the concert ready?" Divatox asked

"Yes it is." Porto said

"Good now let's get this concert underway." Divatox said

Meanwhile in the park the five Turbo Rangers walked up and saw the Piranahtrons setting up a stage with five humans.

"Well it looks like Divatox is into singing now." Billy said

"Yeah and I have a feeling those band members are more then they appear to be." Tanya said

"Hey freak shows." Rocky said

"What are you doing here?" Crash asked

"Enough with the masquerade." Adam said

Just then the five humans transformed into there true forms.

"Thought so." Billy said

"Same here." Kat said

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

The five Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there arms like a steering wheel then they placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

At the beach the five Rangers and five monsters teleported down.

"Now we can fight." Billy said

"I agree." Crash said

"Turbo RAM." Billy said

Just then the Turbo RAM showed up and the Rangers then fired it and it destroyed all the monsters but Crash stayed alive.

"Four down one to go." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Fire the Torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Back at the beach the torpedoes landed and exploded and made Crash grow thirty stories tall.

"We need Turbo Rescue Zord Power now." The Five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the five Turbo Rescue Zords showed up and the five Rangers jumped inside then combined there Zords together to create the Turbo Rescue Megazord.

"We need artillery power now." The five Rangers said

Just then the Artillatron arms appeared in the Turbo Rescue Megazord's hands. Then the two blasters fired and destroyed Crash. Later back at Angel Grove High the four teens were in the study hall.

"I am so glad that song is over." Cassie said

"You said it that song was driving me nuts." Carlos said

"I agree with that." TJ said

"Come on let's go get a drink." Ashley said

The four teens then packed up there things and left. A bit later in the Youth Centre the four teens were having a drink. Just then Billy walked up to the four teens.

"Hey." Billy said

"Thank you so much." Cassie said

"For what?" Billy asked

"For stopping that song." Ashley said

"Getting really annoying huh?" Billy asked

"Oh yeah." TJ said

Billy just laughed and the four teens looked on confused. Billy just shook his head.

"When you've been a ranger as long as Jason and I have you'll understand the joke." Billy said

Billy just walked off leaving the four teens confused.

End of the Song of Confusion.


	37. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Accident **

At Angel Grove High Carlos and another student named Louis were both waiting outside the coach's office.

"Any idea why he called us here?" Louie asked

"Nope." Carlos said

Just then the Coach walked out.

"Ah good to see you both here." The coach said

"So what did you want to see us about?" Carlos asked

"Louis I'm making you the captain of the soccer team." The coach said

"Yes." Louie said

"That's great Louie." Carlos said

"You're not mad?" Louie asked

"Why should I be? After all it puts less stress on me while I have a few things to take care of like end of year exams." Carlos said

"That's right you have end of year exams." The coach said

"Yeah so good luck Louie." Carlos said

"Why?" Louie asked

"I only play for fun with my friends as you noticed I haven't played Soccer for the school for a while." Carlos said

"Why is that?" The coach asked

"I'm playing for an outer school team." Carlos said before walking off

The coach and Louie both looking at each other then at spot where Carlos stood. A bit later in the park Carlos was walking along when he saw Jason.

"Hey Jason." Carlos said

"Hey how did it go with the coach?" Jason asked

"Good although there faces were classic thanks for getting me into that team." Carlos said

"The guy who coaches it owed me a favor since I saved his son." Jason said

Just then the two saw a soccer game and then saw Louis trip up. The two ran over.

"Louis are you alright?" Carlos asked

"Yeah I'm fine but why did you have to trip me up?" Louis asked

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked

"Yeah Carlos just got here." Jason said

"Huh?" Louis asked

"You haven't changed you still blaming other people for your own stupidity." Jason said

"What?" Louis asked

"Just like last year when Adam was captain of the soccer team you tried to get him kicked off." Jason said

Louis's friends then helped him walk off.

"I can't believe he'd say I tripped him." Carlos said

"He hates it when people are better then him at something." Jason said

"True." Carlos said

"Come on I need you help with Dark Green Thunder Loader." Jason said

"Sure." Carlos said

Jason and Carlos teleported to the Power Chamber. In the Power Chamber Jason and Carlos were in the Black Storm holding bay.

"I've never worked on a Zord before." Carlos said

"Its ok I plan to get all four of you to understand Zords." Jason said

"That's great we want to help." Carlos said

Just then Hayley walked in.

"Hey." Hayley said

"Hey." Jason said

"Thought you two could use something to eat." Hayley said

"Thanks Hayley. And since you're here can you check Dark White Wind Rescue?" Jason asked

"Sure thing." Hayley said

Jason showed Carlos how to work on the Zord.

"This has been great." Carlos said

"Good luck at school." Jason said

"Yeah." Carlos said

"Hey any problems just call ok." Jason said

"Thanks." Carlos said

Carlos teleported off. Then Hayley walked up.

"Need any help?" Hayley asked

"Yeah I need your help with something follow me but what I'm going to show you must stay a secret between us." Jason said

"Sure." Hayley said

Jason and Hayley walked off. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Carlos was at his locker with TJ.

"You're kidding." TJ said

"Nope he said all four of us so I guess that rules out Justin and Kira." Carlos said

Just then Cassie and Ashley walked up.

"What are you two talking about?" Cassie asked

"Jason's going to us how to fix up the Zords." Carlos said

"That's great." Ashley said

"Yeah it'll be great knowing how to fix them." Cassie said

"My thoughts exactly." TJ said

Just then Louie walked up with crutches.

"Hello Louie still tripping yourself up?" Carlos asked

"Shut up." Louie said

"Just be glad that your captain of the team." Carlos said

"Whatever." Louie said

"Looks like someone is green with envy." Cassie said

"Enough." Louie said

"Ok later." Carlos said

The four teens walked off. Later in the park the four teens were walking along when they saw Jason teaching some kids to play Soccer.

"Hey what's that about?" Carlos asked

"Let's go find out." TJ said

The four teens walked up.

"Hey Jason what's this about?" Carlos asked

"Oh these kids are from Angel Grove Haven I like to help out there. I'm teaching these kids soccer. Would you four like to help?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Ashley said

"Sure sounds like fun." TJ said

"I agree." Cassie said

"Of course." Carlos said

"OK kids these are four of my friends TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos there going to help teach you soccer." Jason said

"OK." The kids said

Meanwhile in the Space Base.

"Porto is my Terror Zord ready yet?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen." Porto said

"Good now to take care of Jason. Rygog send down the Piranahtrons." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

"What do you want be to do?" Elgar asked

"Get ready to drive the Terror Zord." Divatox said

"Yeah." Elgar said

Elgar walked off

"Are you sure that's wise?" Porto asked

"Oh please he'll get destroyed which I'm hoping on." Divatox said

"Good point." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the park the kids were having fun playing soccer when the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Oh no." Cassie said

Jason then flipped over and spun kicked the Piranahtrons down.

"Ashley pass me the staff next to my bag." Jason said

Ashley then picked up the staff and threw it to Jason. Jason then caught the staff and used it to attack the Piranahtrons. Jason then threw the staff up and jumped up and then grabbed the staff and hit the tip of the staff into the ground and used the momentum to spin kick the rest of the Piranahtrons. The Piranahtrons then teleported away.

"Yeah." The kids said

"We have to get back to school." TJ said

"I'll take the kids back to the Angel Grove Haven and just remember Carlos the only reason Louie is mad at you is because he's jealous of you for being in an outer school team." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Carlos said

Jason just nodded and walked off with the Angel Grove Haven kids. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Porto is the Terror Zord up and running?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen and Elgar is inside and ready to go." Porto said

"Good now get going." Divatox said

Elgar then left the Space Base in the Terror Zord. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High the four teens walked out of there class. Then they walked up to TJ's locker.

"Man that was fun." Carlos said

"You said it." TJ said

"Come on I need a drink." Cassie said

The other three nodded and they all walked off. Later in the street the four teens were walking along.

"Hey has anyone seen Kira and Justin?" Cassie asked

"Justin ended up moving with his father and Kira moved to Reefside." Ashley said

"That's sad." Carlos said

"Yeah well what can you do?" TJ asked

"Good point." Ashley said

Just then the earth shook and the four teens looked up.

"Oh no." Carlos said

"We better get out of here." Ashley said

"We clear?" TJ asked

"Yeah." Cassie said

The four Teens teleported away. Back at the Power Chamber the four teens teleported in then they saw Jason working on the communications.

"Jason." Carlos said

"Yeah." Jason said

"Elgar's got a Zord and he's attacking the city." Ashley said

"And you're the only one here since the others are at a school event." TJ said

"You four stay here last thing I need is for you four to get hurt." Jason said

"Will do." Carlos said

"Revenge Wolf Battlizer." Jason said

The Revenge Wolf Battlizer appeared.

"Revenge Wolf Phoenix Form." Jason said

Just then Jason transformed into Revenge Wolf Phoenix Form Armored Ranger. The Revenge Wolf Phoenix Form Armored Ranger was the Revenge Wolf Armored Ranger with golden wings. Jason then disappeared in a golden light.

"That was cool." Carlos said

"I'll say." Cassie said

"Why does Jason trust us?" Ashley asked

"Because he has seen you four in a vision of the future but I can't tell you what he saw that's all he told me." Dimitria said

The four teens looked at each other. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Looks like Elgar is going to prove his worth." Divatox said

"Good." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the street Jason appeared in a golden light

"Well if it isn't the Black Turbo Ranger." Elgar said

"And it looks like the joker is back with a toy that's too complicated for him to control." Jason said

"Shut up." Elgar said

Elgar then went to attack Jason but Jason caught the Terror Zord's arm and melted it off. Then put his hands together and created a ball of energy. Then fired a giant energy Wolf beam at the Terror Zord and destroyed it. Elgar managed to teleport away.

"Some how I think that's not the last I'll see of Divatox with Zords." Jason thought.

Jason then disappeared in a golden light. Meanwhile back in the Space Base Elgar showed up.

"How can you be so lucky?" Divatox asked

"I wasn't the Terror Zord was destroyed by one blast." Elgar said

"And yet you managed to survive." Divatox said

"Hey I teleported out of there." Elgar said

"You give me such a headache Elgar." Divatox said

Divatox walked off. The next day back at Angel Grove High Carlos was at his locker when Louis walked up.

"You think you're so hot being part of another soccer team." Louie said

"Not really. I got in because of my skills and because I had a friend help me get in. I worked hard at it and I continue to work hard at it. So don't give me that Louie your captain of the School's soccer team." Carlos said

Louie just walked off and then Adam and Billy walked up.

"Great job." Billy said

"Thanks." Carlos said

"We heard from Jason that you four sent him to fight a monster." Adam said

"Yeah it was us." Carlos said

"Look don't worry about Louie just do what you do best." Billy said

"Yeah you're right." Carlos said

The three males walked off towards the Youth Centre.

End of the Accident.


	38. Metallic Future Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Metallic Future Part1**

Early in the Morning Jason was walking along the lake edge when a worm hole appeared in front of him and a male with short dark brown hair, muscular wearing a Black Sleeveless shirt underneath a Long Black Sleeveless Jacket, Black Jeans and Black Boots. He was also wearing Sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I'm Austin are you Jason Lee Scott?" Austin asked

"Yeah that's me. But why do you look like me?" Jason asked

"I'm your son from Twenty four years in the future." Austin said

"But why come back to the Past?" Jason asked

"I need your help remember Gasket and Archerina?" Austin asked

"Yeah I destroyed them last year." Jason said

"Yes you did but they had a son." Austin said

"Who?" Jason asked

"Prince Gasket Junior AKA Emperor Metallic Chaos." Austin said

"Ok weird. So again why did you come back to the past?" Jason asked

"We need your help to defeat him." Austin said

"Why aren't I in your time?" Jason asked

"That's just it you disappeared without a trace and no one has seen or heard from you since." Austin said

"Let's go before the worm hole closes." Jason said

Austin nodded and the two walked into the worm hole. In the Future in the Power Chamber Austin and Jason walked in.

"Austin your ok." A female said

"She looks like Kat." Jason said

"That's because she's Billy and Katherine's Daughter April." Austin said

"Austin thank god you're ok and I see you got Jason." Billy said

"Yeah I did." Austin said

"So anyway can you tell me what's going on and why I disappeared?" Jason asked

"Sorry but we don't even know why you left." Billy said

Just then Jason's eyes went wolf and shone gold then went Cougar.

"That's because I'm still here but I'm trapped." Jason said

"Where?" Billy asked

"Inside Kimberly's soul." Jason said

"That's why my mother is in a coma." Austin said

"Exactly." Jason said

"Is there anyway to free him?" Billy asked

"Defeat Chaos." Jason said

"But how none of us have been able to put a dent in him." Tommy said as he walked up.

"Nice hair cut." Jason said

"Thanks." Tommy said

Jason's eyes went back to normal and he nearly fell over.

"You ok?" Austin asked

"Yeah it's just I'm not used to my eyes going Cougar that was a first." Jason said

"But your eyes go cougar when you activate your Phoenix Armor." Billy said

"What do you do keep tabs on me?" Jason asked

"Pretty much." Tommy said

"Can you take me to Kimberly?" Jason asked

"Follow me." April said

Jason and April walked off.

"I'm going to check up on the others in the base in the lake." Austin said

"Ok be careful." Billy said

Austin nodded and teleported away. Meanwhile back at the lake in the base Austin teleported down and walked up to TJ and Cassie.

"How's everyone doing?" Austin asked

"Not good there all still under but until Chaos is destroyed they won't wake up at all." TJ said

"I just hope we can stop this madness." Austin said

"Same here." Cassie said

"I'll head back and let the others know." Austin said

The two nodded and Austin teleported away. Meanwhile in what used to be the Youth Centre April lead Jason into a room.

"What is this place?" Jason asked

"Austin converted the Youth Centre into a safe house for his mother." April said

Just then the door opened and Jason saw Kimberly. Jason walked up and the spirit of the Wolf showed up and lashed at Jason but he kept walking not even being hurt by the Wolf.

"Kimberly I promise I'll bring your husband back to you and wake you up. Your son brought me here to help and that's what I'm going to do now please show me what happened that day I disappeared." Jason said

Just then Kimberly shone Pink and Jason saw what happened that day.

(Flash Back Twenty Years ago)

In the park Jason, Kimberly and one year old Austin were having a picnic when all of a sudden cogs showed up but they were a lot more powerful then before. Jason defeated the Cogs. Then looked over at Kimberly and Austin.

"I have to protect them I just hope Kimberly can forgive me for this." Jason thought.

Jason then shone brightly causing Kimberly close her eyes then when the light died down Kimberly opened her eyes and Jason was gone. Just then Kimberly got engulfed in a golden light.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Kimberly. I will return until then I'm inside your heart to protect you and Austin. Austin will learn how to use his powers and will become a fighter and when that happens you will fall into a coma and a special barrier will be placed around you until I can come back. I'm sorry for this." Jason said

"I love you Jason and I'll help unlock Austin's powers." Kimberly said

"I know you will tell Austin I love him and I'll always be with him inside his heart." Jason said

"I will." Kimberly said

(End of the Flash Back)

Back in the Youth Centre Jason snapped out of the trance when Austin touched his shoulder.

"You saw what happened that day." Austin said

"Yeah I did and I'll help bring your father back." Jason said

"I hope so I want my parents back." Austin said

"Come on I need to see what happened to city." Jason said

"Follow me." Austin said

Austin and Jason walked off. Later in the street Austin and Jason were walking along. Jason then metallic slime.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Jason asked

"That's just it we don't know." Austin said

Jason touched the ooze and his eyes went straight to Cougar.

"This is Metallic Chaos it killed Gasket's son when it took over its body it has no physical form and knows the difference between Good and Evil. As you can see it has no effect on me since I'm more powerful then Gasket's son." Jason said

"You actually know about this?" Austin asked

"Well aren't you the Gold Ranger?" Jason asked

"Yeah but Triforia was destroyed." Austin said

"Not destroyed you see this Metallic Chaos has a physical form but I need to go back to the past and head over to Triforia." Jason said

"But first we need your help to destroy Metallic Chaos." Austin said

"Of course I'll help." Jason said

"Thanks." Austin said

"I'll stay here and study this a bit more you head back." Jason said

"Ok be careful." Austin said

"Your mother tells me that all the time." Jason said

"Smart woman." Austin said walking off

Later back at the Youth Centre Austin walked back in.

"We've got a problem." Billy said

"What is it?" Austin asked

"Metallic Chaos showed up in the Park." Tommy said

"Contact Jason. I'll try and slow the freak down." Austin said

"Ok just be careful." Billy said

"Shift into Turbo." Austin said

Austin then made his Turbo Morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel then placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Black Storm Golden Power." Austin called

Back in the park Austin teleported down.

"Well hello Austin nice to see you again." Metallic Chaos said

"You're going down freak." Austin said

"Ha you can never defeat me." Metallic Chaos said

The two started fighting. Meanwhile back in the street Jason pulled out his Dragon Staff and heated it up.

"I was right this stuff can't handle heat it just turns to ashes." Jason said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"I read you." Jason said

"Jason. Austin's fighting Metallic Chaos and losing the fight." Tommy said

"Where?" Jason asked

"In the park." Tommy said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason then made his Turbo Morpher appeared then moved his arms like he was morphing into the Gold Ranger then he placed the key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Golden Phoenix Battle Armor." Jason called

Jason then transformed into the Golden Phoenix Armored Ranger then flew over to the Park. Back in the park Austin got kicked to the ground and powered down.

"Time for your father's powers to be mine." Metallic Chaos said

"If you want my powers then fight me for it." A Voice said

Just then Metallic Chaos got attacked and sent flying. Austin opened his eyes and saw Jason as the Golden Phoenix Armored Ranger.

"Whoa when did you get that?" Austin asked

"A while ago." Jason said

"Funny mom never mentioned it." Austin said

"I'll tell you later right now get back to the base." Jason said

"Right." Austin said

Austin teleported away.

"So you've returned." Metallic Chaos said

"Not quite freak." Jason said

"What?" Metallic Chaos asked

"You'll find out." Jason said

Jason then jumped up and turned into a fire bird and struck Metallic Chaos. Metallic Chaos turned into a solid form then started to turn to ash.

"How did you know?" Metallic Chaos asked

"Easy fire melts metal. But your metal was created on Triforia and fire based off the Legendary Phoenix of Neo Eltar destroys evil and reduces it to ash. So your never coming back Chaos." Jason said

"No." Metallic Chaos yelled

Metallic Chaos then turned to ash and then turned into smoke. Jason then teleported back to the Power Chamber. Back in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in.

"Thank you so much." Austin said

"We'll open up the portal at the Youth Centre for you to return home." Billy said

"Thanks let's go." Jason said

The three teleported away. Back at the Youth Centre the three teleported down and Jason powered down to his Turbo Ranger form. Just then a golden light engulfed Kimberly and an older Jason appeared dressed in the same clothes as Austin.

"Dad." Austin said

"Hold on the light will hurt you wait till it dies down." Jason said

"Ok." Austin said

Just then the older Jason lent down and kissed Kimberly waking her up.

"Welcome back." Kimberly said after she woke up.

"It's good to be back." Future Jason said

The light then died down and Austin ran up to his parents and hugged them.

"It's so good to see you two awake." Austin said

"It's good to be awake." Kimberly said

Future Jason then walked up to Jason.

"Thank you for helping us but now you need to make sure none of this happens again." Future Jason said

"I've got the location of where the Metallic Chaos came from." Jason said

"Good." Future Jason said

Just then Billy opened the portal.

"Good bye Jason and thanks for your help." Future Jason said

"My pleasure." Jason said

Jason then walked into the portal. Back in the present in the park Kimberly and Trini were walking along when a time hole opened up. Just then Jason walked out still morphed as the Black Turbo Ranger. Jason then looked around and powered down after the time hole closed.

"Jason." Kimberly said

Kimberly ran up and hugged Jason. Jason hugged back then kissed her passionately on the lips. The two broke apart.

"Where have you been?" Kimberly asked

"Saving the future." Jason said

"Huh?" Trini asked

"I had a visit from mine and Kimberly's son. He asked for my help." Jason said

"You get all the fun." Kimberly said

"Trust me it's not all fun and games." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Trini asked

"I'll tell you later right now I need a drink." Jason said

"Well we were heading to the Youth Centre." Kimberly said

"Good." Jason said

The two walked off. Meanwhile in the Space Base. Divatox walked up to Elgar.

"Why am I still in bed?" Divatox asked

"Because you needed the sleep." Elgar said

"Shut up Elgar." Divatox said as she walked off

"What did I say?" Elgar asked

Meanwhile back in the park Jason, Kimberly and Trini met up with Zack.

"Hey are you three heading to the Youth Centre?" Zack asked

"Yeah." Trini said

"Great I could go for something to eat after teaching my hip hop Kido class." Zack said

"When aren't you hungry?" Jason asked

"I'll get back to you on that." Zack said

The four teens laughed and walked off. Later in the Youth Centre the four teens walked in and up to Billy and Tommy.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"Hey." Billy said

"Well look who decided to show up." Tommy said

"Sorry I had some things to take care of." Jason said

"Like what?" Billy asked

"I'll tell you later right now I need a drink." Jason said

"Usual?" Lt. Stone asked

"You bet." Jason said

Lt. Stone came back with the drinks and Jason smiled but he was still on edge. Jason then had his drink but Kimberly noticed Jason was on edge about something.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I've got something I need to finish to make sure a future doesn't come back." Jason said

"Future?" Billy asked

"A dark future." Jason said

Jason then walked off.

"Is it just me or is there something he's not telling us." Tommy said

"He's not telling us something." Zack said

"But I have a feeling what ever he saw it might be best if we never find out what he saw." Kimberly said

The others nodded and went back to there drinks.

End of Metallic Future Part1


	39. Jason VS Metallic Chaos Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Jason VS Metallic Chaos Part2**

In the Power Chamber Jason teleported in and walked up to the console.

"What are you doing?" Alpha asked

"Contacting another Ranger I need his help." Jason said

"Who?" Alpha asked

"I can't tell you yet." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile on the Astro Megaship Jason teleported into the Bridge. Just then the Red Space Ranger walked in.

"You can power down Andros." Jason said

Andros powered down.

"What are you doing here Jason?" Andros asked

"Well I need to get to Triforia with out taking Pyramidas." Jason said

"So why do you need to get to Triforia?" Andros asked

"Ever heard of Metallic Chaos?" Jason asked

"No I haven't." Andros said

"Well it's an evil metal that takes over a host and kills them and uses there body right now it has a physical form. I want to destroy it before it can do any damage and destroy Triforia." Jason said

"I'll help anyway I can." Andros said

"Great let's go." Jason said

Andros then set a course for Triforia. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber Kimberly and Billy teleported in.

"Alpha have you seen Jason?" Billy asked

"Yeah he left not that long ago." Alpha said

"Did he say where he was going?" Kimberly asked

"Nope." Alpha said

Billy then checked the codes.

"Looks like Jason contacted someone but I have no idea who." Billy said

"Do you know where he's going?" Kimberly asked

"No. But I have a feeling it might have something to do with the Dark Future he went to." Billy said

"Good point I hope he knows what he's doing." Kimberly said

"He does I just wish he'd tell us." Billy said

"Unless it was something that affected too many people." Dimitria said

Kimberly and Billy looked at each other. Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship.

"So any idea how much longer?" Jason asked

"Almost there." Andros said

"Good." Jason said

"Shall I contact Trey?" DECA asked

"Trey's dead." Jason said

"Yeah DECA the Gold Ranger is right here." Andros said

"Speaking of Rangers how's Zhane?" Jason asked

"Nothings changed." Andros said

Jason just nodded and looked out the window. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I've got a lock on Jason." Billy said

"Where is he going?" Kimberly asked

"Triforia but I don't know why." Billy said

"How about we let him tell us when he gets back." Kimberly said

"With you I'd say he would." Billy said

Kimberly smiled. Meanwhile in the Astro Megaship.

"I don't get it why didn't you just teleport here?" Andros asked

"Mainly because Divatox is in the Space Base and I needed somewhere that Divatox didn't know about." Jason said

"Good point." Andros said

"Look I need you to head back and keep an eye on Dark Spector's forces. I'll handle this." Jason said

"Sure thing." Andros said

Jason teleported to Triforia then Andros drove the Astro Megaship back to his original location. On Triforia Jason teleported down and walked along.

"I know you're here Metallic." Jason said

Just then a metal being shot up out of the ground. Jason turned around and saw the true form of Metallic Chaos.

"You know I thought you'd be taller." Jason said

"Word of the wise Gold Ranger never come after something you know you can't defeat." Metallic Chaos said

"I know how to defeat you and I knew you were here and since you can't turn into a liquid yet I guess you'll have to handle being a solid mass of Metal." Jason said

"Dam you Gold ranger." Metallic Chaos said

"Well I'm not going to let you destroy anything." Jason said

"Like to see you try." Metallic Chaos said

Metallic Chaos then teleported away. Jason teleported off after him. On the moon the two teleported down.

"How can you still chase me I'm metal you can't sense me." Metallic Chaos said

"Actually the one thing different between the Machine Empire and you is the fact you send off energy waves allowing me to sense you." Jason said

"You're finished." Metallic Chaos said

Metallic Chaos then transformed into a Metallic Dragon.

"Now that is a cool trick." Jason said

"Now let's see you defeat me." Metallic Chaos said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

Jason then made his Turbo Morpher appear then he moved his arms like he was morphing into the Gold Ranger then he placed his key into the Turbo Morpher and turned.

"Golden Phoenix Battle Armor." Jason called

Jason then transformed into the Golden Phoenix Armored Ranger.

"What?" Metallic Chaos asked

"Sorry but this is my power." Jason said

"I'll destroy the planet." Metallic Chaos said

"Actually you can't you see when you transformed into your Dragon form. You can't teleport or fly." Jason said

"Dam you Gold Ranger." Metallic Chaos said

"You said that." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Jason's on the Moon." Billy said

"Can you get a visual?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Billy said

The two then looked at the Viewing Globe.

"What is that?" Kimberly asked

"No idea." Billy said

"And our scanners have never seen anything like it." Alpha said

"Come on Jason." Kimberly said

"You can do it bro." Billy said

"Alpha, contact the other Rangers." Kimberly said

"On it." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Tommy and Rocky were Sparring with Zack and Adam watching when Adam's Communicator beeped. The four males walked over to the Lockers.

"Yes Alpha." Adam said

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Adam said

The four Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Park. Trini, Kat, Aisha and Tanya were having a drink when Tanya's Communicator beeped.

"I read you Alpha." Tanya said

"Rangers, teleport to the Power Chamber." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Tanya said

The four Rangers then teleported off. Back in the Power Chamber all eight Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on?" Adam asked

"Look at the Viewing Globe." Billy said

The eight Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Jason attacking a metallic Dragon.

"What is that?" Tommy asked

"No idea." Billy said

Meanwhile back on the Moon Jason was dodging the attacks.

"I told you can't defeat me." Metallic Dragon said

"Don't be so sure of that freak." Jason said

"Like to see you defeat me Gold Ranger." Metallic Dragon said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Come on Jason you can do this." Kimberly said

"But how can he defeat something that can attack like that?" Tommy asked

"No idea but we can't stop believing in him." Trini said

"I agree." Aisha said

"After all he'd never stop believing in us." Kat said

"Your right." Tanya said

"Sorry your right I can't stop believing in him now." Tommy said

Meanwhile back on the Moon Jason started to glow Gold

"Like I said I can defeat you." Jason said

"No you can't defeat me." Metallic Chaos said

Jason then turned into a Fire Bird and then struck Metallic Chaos. Metallic Chaos started turning into ash.

"How did you know fire is my weakness?" Metallic Chaos said

"Easy I fought you in a dark future and now I made sure you can't come back at all." Jason said

"No." Metallic Chaos yelled

Metallic Chaos then turned into ash and then ash turned into smoke blowing him up.

"Now I know the future is bright and Gasket's son will never see the light of day." Jason thought.

Jason then teleported away. Back in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in and powered down.

"What was that?" Tommy asked

"Metallic Chaos. I don't know much about it but I destroyed it twice now." Jason said

"Twice?" Tanya asked

"Yeah once in a dark future and now." Jason said

"So that's why you went after it to make sure the future didn't happen again." Kimberly said

"You got it." Jason said

"So who did you see in the future?" Rocky asked

"Sorry but I can't tell you." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Now that was impressive. I never thought Metallic Chaos was finished." Divatox said

"It wasn't Jason managed to defeat it before it was finished it needed another metallic warrior to complete its transformation." Porto said

Divatox walked off.

"There still alive but that's impossible." Divatox thought.

Later at Jason house. Jason was lying on the couch when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Jason yelled

Just then Kimberly walked in.

"Hey you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason said

Kimberly walked up and Jason sat up so Kimberly could sit down.

"Sorry I've been holding information but I'm not allowed to tell anyone about the future." Jason said

"That's ok." Kimberly said

"No it's not ok relationships are about trust and I make it seem like I don't trust you enough." Jason said

"Jason you've had eight years of being bullied about your wolf soul. Trust isn't something you're used to." Kimberly said

"How can you put up with me?" Jason asked

"Because I love you and I want to make you happy and always be with you and make sure you're never alone." Kimberly said

"Sooner or later we all sleep alone." Jason said

"I didn't know you listened to Cher." Kimberly said

"I don't but she was my mother's favorite singer. And that song goes through my head every time I visit her grave." Jason said

Kimberly just nodded and hugged Jason. Jason hugged back and then kissed Kimberly on the lips.

"I love you Jason and don't you forget that." Kimberly said

"I love you too Kimberly." Jason said

Jason pulled Kimberly onto his lap and leaned back against the back of the couch with Kimberly leaning against him.

"I love it here it's so peaceful and quiet and no one around." Kimberly said

"Yeah and no neighbors for miles." Jason said

"So true. But I love being in your arms." Kimberly said

"And you're my arms favorite person." Jason said

Kimberly looked at Jason and smiled then kissed his neck and leaned back against him. Jason looked down at Kimberly and smiled. Jason then pulled Kimberly closer to him and closed his eyes. Kimberly looked up and smiled so she just snuggled up against Jason happy to be there.

End of Jason VS Metallic Chaos Part2


	40. Jason and the Count

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Jason and the Count**

Late at night at the Youth Centre Jason was practicing his self defense moves. Lt. Stone looked on and smiled. Then he walked up to Jason.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Lt. Stone asked

"Sure." Jason said

"I know this is personal but how do you handle the fact you don't have any family?" Lt. Stone asked

"I have friends but I still visit my family whenever I can." Jason said

"I know it's just you're a remarkable man I've ever met." Lt. Stone said

"Look why don't you go home I'll turn off the lights when I'm done." Jason said

"OK bye." Lt. Stone said

Lt. Stone walked off. Meanwhile inside the Space Base.

"Almost a full moon and time for Count Noctune to arise and his first victim the Black Storm Ranger." Divatox said

"Count who?" Elgar asked

"Count Noctune he's a vampire monster." Porto said

"Oh." Elgar said

"And the best part he's already on Earth." Divatox said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason closed the Youth Centre and put his bag on his shoulder.

"Almost a full moon I haven't battled on a full moon for a while in fact the last time I fought on a full moon was when I went against Lunar Werewolf." Jason said

Jason shrugged and walked off he was spending the night at Tommy's place. In the Park Jason was walking along when he heard something then his eyes went Wolf.

"Who's there?" Jason asked

Just then Count Noctune showed up.

"Who the heck are you?" Jason asked

"I'm Count Noctune time to find out who's stronger the Vampire or the Werewolf." Count Noctune said

"I'm not a werewolf." Jason said

"No but your Revenge Wolf Battle Armor is." Count Noctune said

"Your not worthy of it's time." Jason said

"We'll see Black Turbo Ranger." Count Noctune said

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"Tomorrow night here in the park just you and I." Count Noctune said

"Why should I believe you?" Jason asked

"Because if you don't show up I'll take away the most precious thing in your life." Count Noctune said

"Touch her and you won't see any blood just a pissed off Werewolf." Jason said

"So I see you except my challenge." Count Noctune said

"I'll see you here." Jason said

Count Noctune teleported away and Jason walked off. The next day at Angel Grove High Carlos and Ashley were at Carlos's locker when TJ and Cassie walked up.

"Hey how's Baseball practice going?" Carlos asked

"Getting there." TJ said

"Well we're meeting up with Tommy and the others at the Youth Centre after class." Ashley said

"We'll join you." Cassie said

"Great." Carlos said

The four then walked off to class after Carlos closed his locker. Meanwhile back inside the Space Base.

"Yes perfect soon the battle will be set and the Black Turbo Ranger will lose." Divatox said

"But don't wolves get stronger on a full moon?" Elgar asked

"Yes but so do Vampires." Porto said

"Oh." Elgar said still clearly confused

Meanwhile back in the Park Jason was practicing his martial arts while getting ready for the fight later. Just then Billy walked up.

"Hey Jason." Billy said

"Billy thanks for meeting me here." Jason said

"What's up?" Billy asked

"I've been challenged by one of Divatox's monsters to a battle tonight I need you to be in the Power Chamber just in case something goes wrong." Jason said

"I get it like if Divatox cheats." Billy said

"Exactly." Jason said

"Sure." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High the four teens walked out of class.

"Ok now let's go get a drink." Cassie said

"I agree." TJ said

The four teens walked off to the Youth Centre. Later back at the Youth Centre the four teens walked in and up to the nine Rangers.

"Where are Jason and Billy?" Carlos asked

"There doing something." Kimberly said

"Oh ok." TJ said

"So how are the exams going?" Tommy asked

"Slowly." Ashley said

The nine Rangers nodded and they all had there drinks and talked. Later that night in the Power Chamber Billy was watching Jason through the Viewing Globe.

"Well this is it Jason." Billy said

"I know but why challenge me at night on a full moon. Something's up." Jason said

"I agree." Billy said

Back in the Park. Count Noctune showed up and Jason made his Revenge Wolf Battlizer appear.

"Welcome Black Turbo Ranger to your demise." Count Noctune said

"More like to yours." Jason said

"Then let's get started shall we?" Count Noctune asked

"Revenge Wolf Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason then shot a beam up into the sky then it came down transforming Jason into the Revenge Wolf Armored Ranger. Then the two charged at each other and Jason kicked Count Noctune to the ground.

"Not bad Black Turbo Ranger but now let's see how you handle fighting me in complete darkness." Count Noctune said

Just then everything went Black. Jason looked up and saw there was a Lunar Eclipse.

"Clever." Jason said

"Why thank you." Count Noctune said

"But not clever enough. Don't you know that my powers work with both the sun and the moon?" Jason asked

"No that's not possible." Count Noctune said

"Oh it's possible." Jason said

Meanwhile back inside the Space Base.

"Fire the torpedoes." Divatox said

"Firing." Rygog said

Back in the park the torpedoes landed and exploded causing Count Noctune to grow thirty Stories tall. Jason just stood there holding an energy ball in his hands.

"Now let's see you defeat me now." Count Noctune said

"Wolf Blast." Jason said

Just then Jason shot a giant Wolf energy beam at Count Noctune destroying him.

"Well at least that proves the Wolf is stronger then a Bat." Jason said

Jason then teleported back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"That is the last time I use a Vampire monster." Divatox said

"Yeah and the last time you use a Lunar eclipse too." Elgar said

"Shut up Elgar." Divatox said

The next day in the Youth Centre Jason was teaching a Karate Class while TJ, Cassie, Kimberly and Billy looked on.

"Wow those kids really look up to him." Cassie said

"Yeah they do." Kimberly said

"Well he is a great role model." Billy said

"That's for sure." TJ said

TJ and Cassie want back to studying for there exams while Kimberly and Billy watched Jason, teach his Karate lesson.

End of Jason and the Count


	41. Enter the Divazord

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Enter the Divazord**

At the lake the six Sacred Animal Rangers were coming out of the water after they had been scuba diving.

"That was great." Aisha said

"Yeah I agree with that." Rocky said

"Hey let's put this stuff away and head over to the Youth Centre." Tommy said

The other five Rangers nodded and they all walked off. Meanwhile on the moon Porto was working on three new Zords.

"Porto." Divatox said though a megaphone

"Yes my queen." Porto said

"Is my Divazord ready yet?" Divatox asked

"Almost my queen." Porto said

Inside the Space Base.

"Yes soon those Rangers will face me and I will defeat them." Divatox said

"Can't I go?" Elgar asked

"No you already had a chance in a Zord." Divatox said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the six Sacred Animal Rangers were having a drink.

"I've been meaning to ask. When is the wedding?" Aisha asked

"Well hopefully after graduation." Jason said

"Unless you get called in as a Ranger again." Kimberly whispered

"Don't jinx me." Jason said

"So where to next?" Rocky asked

"Don't look at me it's Tommy's choice now." Jason said

"I haven't played a game of basketball in a while." Tommy said

"Great." Rocky said

The six Rangers left for the park. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Porto is it ready yet I'm board?" Divatox asked

"Almost finished my queen. Why don't you send down the Piranahtrons to attack the Rangers?" Porto suggested

"Not a bad idea." Divatox said

Meanwhile in the park the six rangers were playing Basketball when the Piranahtrons showed up.

"I knew this day was going to well." Kimberly said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

The six Rangers then transformed into Ninjas and started fighting the Piranatrons. The Piranahtrons then disappeared and the six Ninjas powered down.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"No idea." Rocky said

"I'll meet you back at the Youth Centre I need to check something out." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Jason teleported off while the other five Rangers walked off. In the Power Chamber Jason teleported in.

"Alpha can you scan the moon using inferred please?" Jason asked

"Sure thing." Alpha said

Alpha scanned the moon while Jason looked at the Viewing Globe.

"I was right Porto is creating three evil Zords." Jason said

"Yes and it appears the Bird Zord is almost ready." Alpha said

"Keep an eye on it." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

Jason teleported away. Back at the Youth Centre Jason walked in and up to the five Rangers.

"What's up?" Rocky asked

"Porto is creating three evil Zords." Jason said

"Oh great." Adam said

"Shouldn't you contact Billy, Kat and Tanya?" Tommy asked

"No the Zord that's almost ready can fly and we only have one Megazord that can fly." Jason said

"Good point." Adam said

"Come on I need to get something from home before we can go to the movies." Aisha said

The six Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Porto is my Zord ready yet?" Divatox asked

"Just a couple more minutes." Porto said

"Rygog send down some more Piranahtrons for those six Rangers to deal with." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile on the street outside Aisha's house. Aisha walked out just as the Piranahtrons showed up.

"Oh great." Aisha said

"Looks like Divatox, is really board." Kimberly said

"Ninja Ranger Power." Jason said

The six Rangers transformed into Ninjas and started fighting the Piranahtrons. Then all six activated there Sacred Animal Strikes and struck down the Piranahtrons then powered down.

"That's better." Rocky said

"Come on we better get to the Power Chamber." Jason said

The other five Rangers nodded and all six teleported to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Space Base Porto walked up to Divatox.

"All ready my queen." Porto said

"Yes finally." Divatox said

"Now all you need to do is hop into the car and when it latches onto your Zord you can control it from there." Porto said

"Yes." Divatox said

Divatox hopped in the car and the Car took off and landed on the Diva Zord.

"Now to destroy the Rangers." Divatox said

Just then the Diva Zord took off towards Earth. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber the alarm went off.

"Oh no." Tommy said

"Divatox." Rocky said

"Rangers, be careful we don't know how powerful her Zord is." Dimitria said

The six rangers nodded.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

Back on the street the six Rangers showed up and so did Divatox in her Diva Zord.

"Well hello Rangers time for you to be destroyed." Divatox said

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." The Six Rangers said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Jason said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Adam said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Rocky said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Aisha said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy said

The six Rangers then pulled off there Morphers and fired six beams into the center of the circle and then the symbol of Pheados shot up and the six Ninja Zords of Pheados showed up.

"Ninja Zords Power Up." The six Rangers said

Just then the Six Rangers jumped into there Zords.

"Crane Zord ready to fly." Kimberly said

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Jason said

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Adam said

"Ape Zord ready to party." Rocky said

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said

"Falcon Zord ready to soar." Tommy said

"We need Ninja Falcon Megazord Power Now." Jason said

"Ninja Falcon Megazord Power Up." The Six Rangers said

Just then all six Ninja Zords combined to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord.

"You Rangers are going down." Divatox said

"Sorry you're the one going down." Jason said

Divatox then got her Zord to fly up and the Rangers followed. Divatox then tried to kick the Rangers but an Ape punch blocked the attack then a Wolf Uppercut sent her flying to the ground.

"Get up you hunk of junk." Divatox said

"Sky dive Power Punch." The Six rangers said

Just then the Ninja Falcon Megazord sky dive power punched the Diva Zord causing it to start having mini explosions.

"No my beautiful Zord you Rangers will pay for this." Divatox said before teleporting away.

Just then the Diva Zord blew up and the Rangers sat back in there seats.

"One down two to go." Tommy said

"Yeah and who knows what the other two are capable of." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

"I need something to eat." Rocky said

"For once I agree with him." Aisha said

"That's sad." Adam said

The six rangers laughed before they teleported away and there Zords disappeared back to there holding bay. Meanwhile back in the Space Base Divatox showed up.

"Porto you better hope that the other two Zords are up and running." Divatox said

"They are my queen and I will personally go down myself next time with the Shark Zord." Porto said

"Good." Divatox said

"Don't feel discouraged Aunty D. I tried and failed." Elgar said

"Shut up Elgar. If I wanted your opinion I'd give it to you." Divatox said before she walked off

"What did I do?" Elgar asked

Later back in the Youth Centre the Six Rangers were sitting at the Ranger Table watching the news.

"This just in the six Sacred Animal Rangers that saved us from Rita and Zedd came back today to help the Turbo Rangers take care of one of Divatox's own Zords. Thank you Rangers for all your help." The News Reporter said

The six Rangers smiled and went back to there drinks.

"Well this has been an interesting day." Tommy said

"I'll say and an interesting yeah. First new Rangers show up but not only that the first set of Rangers and the second set of Rangers have now showed up." Jason said

"Second don't you mean third?" Tommy asked

"White Tiger Ranger is part of the first set." Jason said

"Oh yeah." Tommy said

The six Rangers clinked glasses and went back to talking about what they plan to do after graduation.

End of Enter the Diva Zord


	42. Return of the Dragonzord

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of the Dragonzord**

In the Space Base Divatox was looking through her Periscope and saw the Rangers in the Youth Centre setting up for the Prom.

"Porto are you ready to take control of the Shark Zord and destroy those annoying Rangers?" Divatox asked

"Yes my queen I'm all ready and since I can breathe underwater it makes it easier for me to destroy them in an element where there Zords are useless." Porto said

"Perfect." Divatox said

Meanwhile in the Youth Centre the Rangers along with TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos and Hayley were setting the place up for the Prom.

"You guys are going to have so much fun." Carlos said

"Yeah and who do you think will be crowned Prom King and Queen?" Ashley asked

"Jason for Prom King but I don't know about Prom Queen." Tommy said

"Trust me I am not dancing with anyone else but Kimberly." Jason said

"Your fiancé is smart." Cassie said

"Yeah I know that's why I love him." Kimberly said

"Well we better get to school we have one more exam to take care of." TJ said

"Later." The Rangers and Hayley said

TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley all walked off.

"So who do you think is going to be Prom King and Queen?" Tanya asked

"Don't know don't care." Jason said

"I like your thinking." Hayley said

"Isn't the actual Prom being held in the Park?" Adam asked

"No and besides its all tables and chairs for this Prom and a Dance floor that's it really." Kimberly said

"You know this how?" Jason asked

"My older brother told me." Kimberly said

"Jarred I thought he was studying in England." Jason said

"He is I got an email from him." Kimberly said

"Nice." Jason said

"Well that's all we can do for now." Rocky said

"Actually some of us need to go shopping for the perfect dresses and suits." Kimberly said

"Dang I forgot about that." Rocky said

"You are not getting me into a suit." Jason said

"I'm not expecting you to be in a suit. Just a suit jacket along with a shirt and Jeans that's all I ask and dressed boots." Kimberly said

"So I can wear a Sleeveless top and jeans?" Jason asked

"Of course I want you to be comfortable after all you are singing a few songs." Kimberly said

"How the heck did you get me roped into that?" Jason asked

"I have my ways." Kimberly said

"Scared of you." Jason said

"Well come on girls it's time for us to pick out the perfect dress." Kimberly said

"I agree." Aisha said

"Let's go." Trini said

"You are so right." Katherine said

"Time to shine." Tanya said

"You boys coming to get your suits?" Hayley asked

Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Zack all mumbled.

"If you survive this we can go watch that movie at my place you've been wanting too watch." Jason said to Zack.

"You have so got a deal." Zack said

"Good it sounds like an interesting movie." Jason said

Zack linked arms with Trini and the two walked out with the rest while Kimberly and Jason stayed behind.

"You coming?" Kimberly asked

"No I want you to blow me away with your dress and your beauty like you do everyday." Jason said

"Who knew you could be so romantic." Kimberly said

"Not me." Jason said

Kimberly laughed and kissed Jason on the lips. Jason kissed back and they broke apart.

"Go before Rocky tries to escape for the fifth time." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly said

Kimberly walked off and Jason just shook his head. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High the four teens were in class doing there exams. Later in the park the five Turbo Rangers were having a picnic.

"This is great." Billy said

"I agree with that." Kat said

Just then Tommy walked up.

"Can I join?" Tommy asked

"Sure." Tanya said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"So where's Hayley?" Adam asked

"With her mom." Tommy said

"Oh boy." Billy said

"Yeah this is going to be one interesting Prom." Tommy said

"I'll say." Kat said

Just then Billy's Communicator beeped.

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Rangers there's trouble at the Pier." Alpha said

"Is the Dragonzord ok?" Tommy asked

"I think so." Alpha said

"You go check on the Dragonzord the rest of us will find out what's going on." Billy said

"Thanks." Tommy said

Tommy teleported off.

"Shift into Turbo." Billy said

The five Rangers then made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there arms like a steering wheel then they placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

At the Pier the Five Rangers teleported down the five Rangers saw the Piranahtrons and Elgar.

"What are you doing here Elgar?" Billy asked

"None of your business Rangers." Elgar said

"When it involves you trying to destroy this planet it is our business." Billy said

"Get them." Elgar said

The five Rangers then fought the Piranahtrons and Elgar. Billy pulled out the Lightning Sword and struck Elgar sending him flying into some shipping crates.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Elgar said

Elgar and the Piranahtrons teleported away. The four Turbo rangers then ran up to Billy.

"What was that about?" Kat asked

"I have no idea come on let's head to the Power Chamber." Billy said

The other four nodded and the five Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High the four teens walked out of the Classroom.

"Thank goodness that's over." Carlos said

"For now." Cassie said

"Yeah." TJ said

"Hey wanna see if they finished setting up the Youth Centre?" Ashley asked

"Yeah." Cassie said

The four teens walked off. Later back at the Youth Centre the four teens walked in to see Jason setting up the microphone singing Savin Me (By Nickelback). When Jason finished the song the four teens clapped.

"That was great." Cassie said

"Yeah Billy was right you do have a great voice." Ashley said

"Thanks what do you think of the place?" Jason asked

"It's great didn't the others come back?" Ashley asked

"Nope I had to finish it off myself." Jason said

"Great job." Cassie said

"I'll agree with that." TJ said

"Thanks. Hey can you four help bring the chairs and tables in?" Jason asked

"Sure." The four teens said

"Great." Jason said

The five walked out to get the chairs and tables. Meanwhile at the Power Chamber. The Five Turbo Rangers and Tommy were looking at the Viewing Globe

"Dimitria what is Divatox up to?" Billy asked

"I don't know Rangers." Dimitria said

"Thank goodness the Dragonzord is ok." Tommy said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Not for long." Kat said

"Looks like Porto's got a Zord this time." Billy said

"Yes Rangers and this Zord is adept to fighting underwater." Dimitria said

"Well if it's an Underwater Battle Porto wants. Let's give him one." Billy said

"Got yah." Tommy said

"You sure about this Tommy?" Adam asked

"Look I can't keep hiding from the Powers." Tommy said

Tommy walked over and pulled out the Green Ranger Power Coin.

"Back To Action." Billy said

The five Turbo Rangers teleported down.

"Good luck Tommy." Alpha said

"If I start to lose it contact Jason." Tommy said

"Right." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called

Back at the Pier the Five Turbo Rangers showed up in the Turbo Rescue Zords. While Tommy appeared on top of a Crane.

"OK Tommy you can do this." Tommy said

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Tommy said

"Just remember Rita has no control over the Powers anymore you have control of them." Billy said

Tommy took a deep breathe. Just then the Shark Zord showed up and the Rangers combined there Turbo Rescue Zords together to create the Turbo Rescue Megazord.

"You Rangers can't defeat me." Porto said

"We'll see about that." Billy said

"Yes we will." Porto said

Porto then made his Zord jump back into the Water.

"Tommy you're up." Billy said

"Right I need Dragonzord Power now." Tommy said

Tommy played the Dragon Dagger and the Dragonzord appeared and attacked the Shark Zord.

"What where did that come from?" Porto asked

The Dragonzord then fired rockets at the Shark Zord sent flying out of the water. The Dragonzord then came out of the water. Just then the Shark Zord stood up and Porto saw the Turbo Rescue Megazord holding the two arms of Artillatron.

"No this can't be." Porto said

"Later Porto." Billy said

"Fire." The Five Turbo Rangers said

Just then the two Blasters fired and destroyed the Shark Zord. Porto quickly teleported away before the Shark Zord blew up. Tommy sent the Dragonzord back to the sea. Just then Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned and saw Jason as the Original Red Ranger.

"Great job Tommy." Jason said

"Thanks bro." Tommy said handing Jason the Dragon Dagger

"Keep the Power Coin with you I'll keep the Dragon Dagger with me until you morph again." Jason said

"Thanks." Tommy said

The two teleported off. Later that night at the Youth Centre the Prom was underway. Jason was wearing Black boots, Black Jeans, a Black Sleeveless shirt under a Black suit Jacket. While Kimberly was wearing a stunning Purple dress. The rest of the male Rangers were wearing suits with there color top underneath while the other female Rangers were wearing there color dress and Hayley was wearing a Crimson dress all the teens were dancing.

"You look stunning." Jason said

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"Rocky looks really uncomfortable." Jason said

"Well at least your not." Kimberly said

"You knew full well I wasn't going to wear a suit." Jason said

"Yep and there was no way I could talk you into it." Kimberly said

"You do realize that I will wear a dressed top underneath the jacket but I am never "wearing the suit pants." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

The teens stopped dancing and sat down at there tables. Kimberly leaned against Jason.

Jason just smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Why did you turn down being Prom King?" Kimberly asked

"And dance with one of Veronica's ex friends I don't think so. And like I said you're the only person I'll dance with." Jason said

Just then the music started up again.

"May I have this dance?" Jason asked

"Yes you may." Kimberly said

The two walked to the dance floor with the rest of the teens and softly danced.

"I love you Jason." Kimberly said

"I love you too Kimberly." Jason said

All the teens that were dancing around stopped and looked at the couple and clapped when the two kissed.

"Now there are the true Prom King and Queen." A student said

"I agree." Another student said

Jason and Kimberly broke the kiss and Kimberly placed her head back on Jason's chest. While Jason just continued gently swaying them both to the song.

End of Return of the Dragonzord


	43. Enter the Catzord

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Enter the Cat Zord**

At the Youth Centre Jason and Billy were sparring while Zack, Kimberly and Trini watched.

"Man Billy has seriously changed since we first met him." Zack said

"I'll say he's a completely different person now." Trini said

"I think it's great that Billy can stand up for himself and has more confidence in himself." Kimberly said

Jason and Billy finished there match.

"Great job." Jason said

"Thanks still can't keep up with you though." Billy said

"Yeah well at least you've really improved." Jason said

"Yeah thanks to you." Billy said

"No Billy you did it yourself. I just gave you the push in the right direction." Jason said

"So true." Billy said

Zack, Trini and Kimberly walked up.

"Great job Billy." Trini said

"Thanks man that was a good work out." Billy said

"So true." Jason said

"I need something to eat and drink after that." Billy said

"Well go get changed and we'll order." Kimberly said

The two nodded and walked off. Later in the park the five Mighty Morphin Rangers were having a picnic Jason was leaning against a tree with Kimberly leaning against him. Trini was sitting next to Zack while Billy was leaning against another tree when Katherine showed up.

"Private Picnic?" Kat asked

"No." Jason said

Kat smiled and sat next to Billy who put his arm around her.

"This is nice." Kimberly said

"I'll agree with that." Kat said

"I thought you were with the others." Jason said

"I was until I saw you five." Kat said

Just then the rest of the Rangers showed up.

"Man it's great just to hang out with friends." Tommy said

"That's something I can agree with." Jason said

Meanwhile inside the Space Base Divatox was looking over the maintenance of the Divazord and Sharkzord.

"Soon those Rangers are going to fear me." Divatox said

"Yes and with this remote Rygog will be able to control all three Zords at once." Porto said

"Perfect, now get back to work." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Porto said

Meanwhile back in the park all the Rangers but Jason and Kimberly were still talking.

"One thing I'm happy about is that Jason finally found someone who makes him happy." Tommy said

"I'll say he lost everything and now he has Kimberly." Trini said

"Yeah I just hope nothing happens to Kimberly. She's all Jason's got right now." Kat said

"I agree." Aisha said

The other Rangers nodded in agreement. Meanwhile on the street Jason and Kimberly were walking along.

"This was a great idea." Kimberly said

"I know just you and me." Jason said

"Yeah my favorite time." Kimberly said

Jason side hugged Kimberly and they kept walking.

"I can't wait to be your wife." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and kissed Kimberly on the forehead as the two continued walking. Meanwhile back in the park.

"Come on let's head back to the Youth Centre." Tommy said

"I agree after all Jason and Kimberly said they'd meet us there." Adam said

The nine Rangers packed up the picnic and walked off. Later back in the Youth Centre the nine Rangers and Hayley were having smoothies.

"This is great." Tommy said

"I'll say." Hayley said

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"I'll miss you when we go to collage." Hayley said

"Hey I'm going to study Paleontology so we'll see each other." Tommy said

"Why?" Trini asked

"It's something I'm interested in." Tommy said

The others nodded and went back to there drinks. Meanwhile back on the Street Jason and Kimberly were walking along when they saw the Piranahtrons.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Kimberly said

The two walked up and hid behind some trees.

"Looks like there stealing electrical goods." Jason said

"Why?" Kimberly asked

"Don't know but we better get to the Power Chamber." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and the two Rangers teleported off. At the Power Chamber the two Rangers teleported in.

"Contact the others." Jason said

"On it." Kimberly said

"Alpha, do a scan of the moon." Jason said

"Right away Gold." Alpha said

Alpha then scanned the moon.

"No way, Porto rebuilt the Diva and Shark Zords." Jason said

"That's not good." Kimberly said

"What are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"We need the rest of the Rangers here." Jason said as he walked out.

Kimberly and Alpha both went back to work contacting the other rangers. Meanwhile back at the Space Base.

"My queen the Zords are ready." Porto said

"Good now Rygog go down there and take down those Rangers." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the rest of the Rangers teleported down.

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"Porto has rebuilt the Diva and Shark Zords and now Rygog just brought all three here to earth." Kimberly said

Just then Jason walked out.

"Good you're all here." Jason said

"Our Turbo Zords can't go against all three alone." Billy said

"They won't be alone." Jason said

"Huh?" Billy asked

"What do you have in mind?" Dimitria asked

"Well what about all four of the Turbo Megazords?" Jason asked

"We can't." Billy said

"Yes we can. Trini can take control of Siren Blaster." Jason said

"Let's do it." Rocky said

"Yeah four Megazords VS Three Evil Zords." Billy said

"Let's do it." Adam said

"Shift into Turbo." Jason said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said

The six Turbo Rangers made there Turbo Morphers appear then they moved there arms like a steering wheel then placed there keys into there Turbo Morphers and turned. Tommy made his Zeonizers appear then placed them together. While the other four Rangers pulled out there Morphers and held them out in front of them.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Rocky called

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." Adam called

"Dune Star Turbo Power." Tanya called

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." Kat called

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." Billy called

"Black Storm Golden Power." Jason called

"Zeo Ranger Five Red." Tommy called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber tooth Tiger." Trini called

In the city Rygog was controlling all three of his Zords when the Turbo Megazord, Black Storm Megazord, Turbo Rescue Meagzord and Black Storm Rescue Megazord all showed up.

"Four against three that's not fair." Rygog said

"Since when do you play fair?" Jason asked

"Good point." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the Space Base.

"Perfect we can destroy all eleven Rangers at once." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the City. The Turbo Megazord went against the Diva Zord while the Turbo Rescue Megazord went against the Shark Zord while the Black Storm Turbo Megazord and Black Storm Rescue Megazord went against the Cat Zord.

"You're going down Rangers." Rygog said

"I don't think so." Billy said

"Turbo Megazord Saber." Rocky said

Just then the Turbo Megazord Saber appaered in the Turbo Megazord's hand.

"Turbo Megazord Spin out." Billy said

Just then the Turbo Megazord charged at the Diva Zord and then went into a spin and then struck and destroyed the Diva Zord.

"One down two to go." Billy said

"We need artillery power now." Tommy said

Just then the arms of Artillatron appeared in the Turbo Rescue Megazords hands.

"Fire." All five Rangers said

Just then the two Blasters fired and destroyed the Shark Zord.

"Make that two down." Trini said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"It's all up to you Gold." Alpha said

"Got yah." Jason said

Back in the City.

"I call on the Power of Pyramidas." Jason said

Just then Pyramidas showed up.

"Golden Storm Ultrazord Power up." Jason said

Just then the Black Storm Megazord and Black Storm Rescue Megazord combined with Pyramidas to create the Golden Storm Ultrazord.

"Oh no." Rygog said

"Fire." Jason said

Just then the Golden Storm Ultrazord fired and destroyed the Cat Zord but Rygog teleported away before the Cat Zord blew up.

"Well I hope that's the last time Divatox creates evil Zords." Jason said

"Same here." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Yeah they did it." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha that's because they have an excellent leader." Dimitria said

Alpha just nodded. Later back at the Youth Centre the eleven rangers were having a drink.

"This has been the strangest five years of my life." Jason said

"I agree with that." Tommy said

"But I have to say also the five greatest years of my life." Jason said

"Why's that?" Zack asked

"Cause' I met all of you and none of you made me feel like an outcast because of my wolf soul." Jason said

"If we did we wouldn't have had a great friend." Billy said

All the others nodded and then Jason placed his fist in the centre of the circle.

"Friends forever." Jason said

The rest of the Rangers placed there hands on top of Jason's hand.

"Friends Forever." The other ten Rangers said

End of Enter the Cat Zord


	44. Chase into Space Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Chase into Space Part1 **

At Jason's house Jason was working on his Motorbike when he sensed something that made his blood run cold.

"Zordon." Jason said

Jason then put his tools away and ran off and entered a secret entrance in his house. Meanwhile on the moon Divatox arrived.

"Porto is he here yet?" Divatox asked

"Not yet my queen but he will be." Porto said

Just then Goldgoyle showed up.

"Ha perfect Goldgoyle is here." Porto said

"Perfect now destroy those pathetic Power Rangers." Divatox said

"I'm at your command." Goldgoyle said

Goldgoyle then took off for Earth. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre the Rangers along with Hayley, Carlos, Ashley, TJ and Cassie were watching the shuttle launch.

"I hope the project goes ok." Billy said

"Same here." Carlos said

Just then Billy's Communicator beeped.

"We read you." Billy said while the others huddled around.

"Billy you and the others get to the Power Chamber. Something is seriously wrong." Jason said

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"No but for once I hope I'm wrong." Jason said

The Rangers along with Hayley and the four teens walked off. A bit later in the Power Chamber the Rangers, Hayley and the four Teens teleported down.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked

"It's Zordon I think something happened to him." Jason said

"Alpha have you got a lock on the transmission?" Dimitria asked

"Not yet something is blocking it." Alpha said

Kimberly hugged Jason while the others looked on.

"I just found out he is my Grandfather I can't lose him now." Jason said

"You won't lose him. Remember he'll always be with you inside your heart." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Hey even the rock of the team needs someone to lean on." Kimberly said

Jason just chuckled. Meanwhile back on the moon.

"Now while Goldgoyle takes care of the Rangers I want you Elgar and Rygog to find the Power Rangers' Power Chamber." Divatox said

"Yes ma'am." Elgar said

Elgar and Rygog teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber the Alarm went off and everyone looked at the Viewing Globe.

"What the heck?" Hayley asked

"Divatox has sent something big this time." Alpha said

"What is it?" Billy asked

"Goldgoyle." Alpha said

"You all stay here I'll handle this." Jason said

"Be careful Jason." Kimberly said

Jason nodded then transformed into the Golden Phoenix Armored Ranger and disappeared in a Golden Glow. Back in the park Jason appeared just as the Goldgoyle showed up.

"Well if it isn't the Gold Ranger nice I can destroy you first." Goldgoyle said

Jason didn't answer he just charged at Goldgoyle and then flew up and came back down at a Giant Thunder Energy Dragon. Jason then plowed through Goldgoyle.

"No impossible I cannot be defeated." Goldgoyle said

"Oh yes you can." Jason said

"If I go down then I'm taking you down with me." Goldgoyle said

Goldgoyle then tried to grab Jason. But Jason disappeared and Goldgoyle fell over and blew up.

"Well that takes care of him." Jason said

Jason then transformed back into his Turbo Ranger Form and teleported off. Meanwhile in the mountains Elgar and Rygog were walking along when they saw the teleportation of the Black Turbo Ranger.

"Come on let's follow him." Elgar said

"Yeah." Rygog said

The two followed the black beam of light until they came to a building.

"There it is the Power Chamber." Elgar said

"Perfect now let's tell Divatox." Rygog said

The two then teleported off. Meanwhile in the Space Base. Rygog and Elgar showed up.

"We found the Power Chamber." Elgar said

"Good where is it?" Divatox asked

"In the Mountains." Rygog said

"Excellent. Now Rygog gather all of the Piranahtron it's doomsday for those Rangers." Divatox said

"Yes my queen." Rygog said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason teleported in and powered down.

"Great job." Billy said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Rangers we are receiving a message from Eltar." Dimitria said

Everyone in the Power Chamber looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Zordon but just barely.

"Zordon." Kimberly said

"Grandpa." Jason said

"Rangers Eltar is being attacked. Please don't come to help you must stay and protect your planet. Jason, take care of everyone and look after Kimberly. Please don't come here Jason they'll capture you too and we can't lose the universes only hope." Zordon said

"Grandpa." Jason said

Just then the Communication died.

"Zordon." Jason said as he went to his knees.

"Jason don't worry I will go to Eltar and help Zordon." Dimitria said

"Be careful." Jason said

"I'll have the Blue Senturion helping me." Dimitria said

Just then Dimitria teleported away.

"Good luck." Jason said has Kimberly hugged him.

"He'll be ok Jase." Billy said

"I hope so." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Divatox's army reached there destination when Divatox saw Dimitria teleport away.

"Perfect no Dimitria." Divatox said

"Now what?" Elgar asked

"Attack." Divatox said

All the Piranahtrons charged towards the Power Chamber. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Divatox must have found our base. Alpha said

"TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley follow Hayley to the underground tunnels. If we fail here you're this planet's only hope." Jason said

The four nodded and they followed Hayley.

"You guys ready for the ultimate battle?" Jason asked

All ten rangers nodded.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Kat and Tanya made there Zeonizers appear and then placed them together while the rest of the Rangers pulled out there morphers and held them out in front of them.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Kat called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

'Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Back in the Mountains the rangers ran out of the Power Chamber and started fighting the Piranahtrons.

"Perfect all the rangers have come out to play." Divatox said

"Destroy them." Rygog said

"Yes do that. But try and Capture the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger." Divatox said

The Rangers kept fighting the Piranahtrons. Zack pulled out the Power Axe and went into a Spin. While Trini hit the Piranatrons with her Power Daggers.

"This isn't working there's too many of them." Trini said

"I agree." Zack said

Just then Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser showed up and started blasting the Piranahtrons.

"Oh look they called the cars now capture them." Divatox said

Jason then pulled off a combination of the Red Dragon Thunder Strike and White Tiger Thunder Strike.

"Guys we have to get back into the Power Chamber there's just too many of them." Jason said

"I agree." Billy said

The Rangers then started running back inside the Power Chamber while some of the Piranahtrons captured the two living Cars. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers looked the door. Then ran back into the main area.

"Alpha, get to the others now." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

"This is nuts I've never seen so many Piranahtrons before." Kimberly said

"Neither have I." Aisha said

"Do you think we stand a chance?" Billy asked

"I don't know Billy I really wish I had the answer but I don't." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Piranahtrons started ramming the door and threw ropes with grappling hooks.

"Yes destroy them all but make sure you capture the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"I'm really scared." Kimberly said

"I am too." Aisha said

Jason looked on.

"Jason." A Voice said

"Who is it?" Jason asked

"It's me your father." Gary said

"Dad." Jason said

"Yes Jason you must use the Golden Phoenix's ultimate move." Gary said

"I can't." Jason said

"Yes you can Jason. It's the only way to save everyone." Gary said

Jason looked down and wished there was another way. Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"Soon the Power Rangers will be gone forever." Divatox said

"Yeah and you will rule this planet." Elgar said

"For once he said something smart." Rygog said

"Shocker isn't it." Divatox said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason transformed into the Golden Phoenix Armored Ranger.

"Jase?" Kimberly asked

"I'll be ok this is something I have to do." Jason said

"What?" Trini asked

Jason didn't answer he just pressed the teleportation button teleporting the Rangers to Hayley and the teens.

"Kimberly I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry I must do this even if it costs me my life." Jason thought.

Jason started to hover as the Piranahtrons climbed and pounded there way into the Power Chamber.

"This is for you mom, Dad and most of all you Kimberly." Jason said

Jason then started to glow Gold.

End of Chase into Space Part1


	45. Chase into Space Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Chase into Space Part2**

Back in the Mountains the Piranahtrons finally gained entrance into the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber. Jason was hovering in the center of the Power Chamber.

"This is for you mom, dad and most of all you Kimberly." Jason said

Jason then started to glow Gold just as the Piranahtrons and Elgar barged in.

"Hey what are you doing?" Elgar asked

"Golden Phoenix Blast." Jason said

Just then Jason sent out a massive Golden Energy wave that destroyed all the Piranahtrons and the Power Chamber. Back in the Mountains Divatox looked on and saw almost her entire army of Piranahtrons be destroyed by a Golden Blast just then a Giant Fire Phoenix showed up and exploded destroying all of Divatox's army except for Divatox, Rygog, Porto and Elgar.

"No this can't be happening." Divatox said

"What was that?" Rygog asked

"My army being wiped out." Divatox said

Meanwhile underneath the Power Chamber in the Safety tunnels all the Rangers, Hayley and the four teens felt the earth shake.

"I hope Jason's ok." Kimberly said

"Same here." Tanya said

"Why did he teleport us away?" Tommy asked

"I don't know but it must have been important to do it." Billy said

Trini walked up to Kimberly and hugged her.

"He's going to be fine." Trini said

"I know It's just I can't picture my life with out him." Kimberly said

"I know what you mean." Trini said

"Hey remember when we became Power Rangers?" Zack asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

(Flash Back)

At the Youth Centre the four teens were wondering what was going on then all of a sudden they got teleported in Yellow, Blue, Pink and Black Beams of light. Back in the Command Centre the four teleported down and saw a Red Ranger.

"Sorry for the crude way to get you here." The Red Ranger said

"That's ok. Where are we?" Zack asked

"You are in the Command Centre and the floating head behind you is Zordon and the robot is Alpha 5." The Red Ranger said

"Why are we here?" Kimberly asked

"The Red Ranger brought you here to ask if you will help him fight Rita Repulsa." Zordon said

The four looked confused.

"Look behind you." The Red Ranger said

The four looked behind them and saw there city getting blown to bits.

"But wait who are you?" Kimberly asked

The Red Ranger powered down and Jason was standing in the Red Ranger's place.

"Jason you're the Red Ranger?" Trini asked

"Yep and I don't have a choice I was chosen by the Power Coin." Jason said

"Well if your one then I'll be one as well." Zack said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"Count me in." Trini said

"Affirmative." Billy said

Just then Morphers appeared on there belts.

"What are these?" Zack asked

"Those are your Power Morphers. Hold them up to the sky and call out the Dinosaur on it." Zordon said

"Cool." The five said

"Jason you are the Red Ranger you will control the Tyrannosaurus Zord, Zack you are the Black Ranger you will control the Mastodon Zord, Kimberly you are the Pink Ranger you will control the Pterodactyl Zord, Trini you are the Yellow Ranger you will control the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord and Billy you are the Blue Ranger controller of the Triceratops Zord." Zordon said

The five nodded and looked the viewing Globe to see the five Zords combine.

"You must Morph into action Rangers and stop Goldar." Zordon said

"Right then. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The five morphed into there Ranger forms and teleported to the city. In the city the five teleported down and started fighting the Putties.

(End Flash Back)

"Yeah the first day we all became Rangers." Kimberly said

"And Jason became the leader we all needed." Zack said

"Hey remember when I joined the team?" Tommy asked

"Yeah Jason never gave you a chance to fight back." Trini said

"But that was his nature to fight and never let anyone get the upper hand." Tommy said

(Flash Back)

In the mountains. Tommy held up the Sword of Darkness and tried to attack the Red Ranger. But Jason was too quick and shot a Sword blast right at Tommy knocking him down to the Ground and knocking the Sword of Darkness.

"It's all over Tommy" Jason said before destroying the Sword of Darkness

By destroying the Sword of Darkness Tommy was freed from Rita's Control and back to his normal self just then the other rangers walked up to Jason.

"Alright guy's let's power down" Jason said

"Right" Kimberly said

So the Rangers powered down

"You destroyed the Sword of Darkness. Rita's spell is broken" Zack said

Jason then ran over to Tommy

"You ok Tommy?" Jason asked

"What happened to me?" Tommy asked  
"You're no longer under Rita's power" Jason said  
"Oh my head's spinning" Tommy said

"You'll be ok man" Jason said

"What have I done?" Tommy asked

"What you did you did under Rita's influence. You own the Power now fight by our side and we can defeat Rita" Jason said

"After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked as the other four Rangers walked up

"Tommy we need you. It's were you belong. Will you join us Tommy?" Jason asked

"To battle by your side. You got a deal. Tommy said

The two Rangers shook hands. Meanwhile Back at the Command Centre

"Oh look Zordon" Alpha aid

"We are watching history in the making Alpha Finally the prophecy as been for filled the sixth Ranger is now one of us" Zordon said

"Hooray" Alpha said

Back in the mountains.

"Alright then. It's Morphin time" Jason said

"Dragonzord" Tommy called

"Mastodon" Zack called

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly called

"Triceratops" Billy called  
"Saber tooth Tiger" Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called

"Yeah" All Six Ranger said

"We're back and were ready to Morph in to action" Jason said

"Six working together to fight evil" Tommy said

"And stop Rita" Zack said

"And all her menacing monsters" Billy said

"From destroying our planet Earth" Trini said

"And ruining the Universe with Evil" Kimberly said

"Look out Rita were not backing down cause were the" Jason said  
"Power Rangers" All Six Rangers said

(End Flash Back)

"That was the best day when I joined the team." Tommy said

"Yeah it was great but nothing could beat when Jason became the White Ranger and you became the Red." Trini said

"True." Tommy said

(Flash Back)

In the Command Centre the four Rangers teleported in.

"Rangers this is truly a tremendous moment as you know Jason was weakened by the Dreams of the White Ranger then cursed by them so Alpha and I thought it was time we created a new Red Ranger to help you fight Lord Zedd. So I present the New Red Ranger." Zordon said

The Rangers turned around and the Red Ranger walked up.

"He looks like Jason's old form before the Dragon Shield." Zack said

"Now Red Ranger take off your helmet." Zordon said

The Red Ranger took off his helmet and the other four Rangers saw Tommy.

"Guess who's back." Tommy said

"Tommy." Trini said

"Hey." Zack said

"This is great." Kimberly said

"Rangers Alpha and I have one more surprise for you. If you would please stand back." Zordon said

The Five Rangers stood back Billy, Kimberly, Zack and Trini were all still confused about Tommy being the Red Ranger.

"Now I present the White Ranger." Zordon said

Just then a bright white light shone and the White Ranger floated down and landed. Then the light died down.

"Now White Ranger revile your identity." Zordon said

The White Ranger took off his helmet and the Rangers saw Jason and his midnight eyes.

"Guess who's got control." Jason said

"This is great the curse is broken." Zack said

"We were worried." Billy said

"It's so great to know you have control." Kimberly said

"Yeah and I also remember all the fights I did as the White Ranger I even remember beating Rhinoblaster." Jason said

"That's great." Trini said

"It's great to see you again Bro." Jason said

"Same here." Tommy said

(End Flash Back)

"Yeah that was something." Zack said

"Hey what about when Rocky, Aisha and I joined the team." Adam said

"Good point that was another day that goes down in history as a memorial day." Kimberly said

(Flash Back)

In the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye I hope I got teleported them back in time." Alpha said

Just then Zack and Trini teleported in.

"Whoa are you ok?" Zack asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Trini said

"That's two I'm missing four." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

Just then Kimberly and Tommy teleported in.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah you?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Just then Billy teleported in and the Rangers took off there helmets.

"Alpha I need to reconfigure the teleportation." Billy said

"Be careful Billy." Alpha said

"Alpha I trust that Billy knows what he is doing." Zordon said

Just then Jason teleported in. Kimberly and Tommy walked up and the two helped Jason take his helmet off.

"Thanks Billy." Jason said

"No problem." Billy said

"We got the Sword. Zordon." Jason said

"Excellent we can now proceed with the Power Transfer." Zordon said

"But Zordon we can't leave not now. There has to be another way." Trini said

"Trini, Zack and Billy you will always be Rangers in our hearts but your destinies lie elsewhere." Zordon said

"So I guess that means you've chosen the three new Rangers then." Jason said

"Correct and I think you'll be pleased with my choice." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and then three white beams of light teleported in and reviled themselves to be Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

"Rocky, Adam and Aisha." Jason said

"Isn't this incredible." Aisha said

"Now Jason hold the Sword above you head and let the Power Transfer begin." Zordon said

Jason and the other rangers put on there helmets and Jason held the Sword above his head.

"Now let the Power Transfer between Billy, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Adam and Aisha begin." Zordon said

Zordon then zapped the Sword reviling its true form Jason then held it by the handle and turned around and held the Sword straight up. The Blue Ranger Powers transferred from Billy to Rocky, the Black Ranger Powers transferred from Zack to Adam and the Yellow Ranger Powers transferred from Trini to Aisha. Rocky, Adam and Aisha all transformed into Power rangers. Jason then put brought the Sword down.

"Departing rangers I wish you luck in your new lives and remember that the power will always protect you." Zordon said

"Hey Trini, Zack and Billy. Power up." Jason said

"Power up." Billy, Zack and Trini said before teleporting away.

"Now Rocky, Adam and Aisha stand before me." Zordon said

Rocky, Adam and Aisha stood before Zordon while Jason, Tommy and Kimberly stood back.

"Rocky you are clever and brave you will control the Unicorn Thunder Zord." Zordon said

Rocky nodded.

"Aisha you are spiritual and smart you will control the Griffin Thunder Zord." Zordon said

Aisha nodded

"And Adam you are silent and courageous you will control the Lion Thunder Zord." Zordon said

"I won't let you down." Adam said

(End Flash Back)

"That was a great day." Tommy said

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask. How did you gain your Ninja Powers?" Billy asked

"That was different." Tommy said

"I'll say." Aisha said

(Flash Back)

In the desert of Despair the Rangers teleported down.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

"You are in the desert of Despair." Jason said in a deeper voice then usual.

"Jason you ok?" Kimberly said

Jason then looked at the Rangers and his eyes were pure Red.

"I am Valin the Ape Spirit I am using your friend's body to talk to you. Come follow me. Myself and the other animal spirits will guide you to Ninjor and you new Powers." Valin said

The Rangers then followed Valin Jason.

"So what do you mean Animal Spirits?" Rocky asked

"Check your pockets." Valin said

The Rangers checked there pockets and they pulled out a new Power Coin.

"Jason has the Wolf Power Coin." Valin said

"I have a Crane." Kimberly said

"That means you are under the watch of Baka the Crane spirit." Valin said

"I have the Bear." Aisha said

"That means you are under the watch of Ursa the Bear Spirit." Valin said

"I have the Falcon." Tommy said

"That means you are under the watch of Marlon the Falcon Spirit." Valin said

"I have the Frog." Adam said

"That means you are under the watch of Rach the Frog Spirit." Valin said

"And I have the Ape so that means I'm under your watch." Rocky said

"Correct." Valin said

"Who is Jason under the watch of?" Kimberly asked

"Lupine the Wolf Spirit" Valin said

Just then Valin stopped

"Why have we stopped?" Tommy asked

"This is as far as I can take you." Valin said

Jason's eyes went back to normal and then went to Yellow.

"Hello young ones." A female voice said coming out of Jason's mouth

"You must be Ursa." Aisha said

"Correct." Ursa said

"Lead the way." Tommy said

The Rangers then followed Ursa Jason.

"One question why can you only take over Jason's body?" Tommy asked

"Because he is the only one that can hear us." Ursa said

"Good point." Kimberly said

"Well this is as far as I can take you." Ursa said

"Thank you." Aisha said

Just then Jason's eyes returned to normal then went Pink.

"Hello." Another female voice said coming out of Jason.

"You must be Baka." Rocky said

"Correct. Now let's go." Baka said

The Rangers followed Baka Jason.

"So Baka why do you watch over me?" Kimberly asked

"You are agile and Graceful. They are qualities of the Crane or have you forgotten what Jason called you before you were turned into a punk?" Baka asked

"Oh yeah." Kimberly said

"And also I know you are in love with Jason." Baka said

"Can't hide anything from you." Kimberly said

"Actually out of all of you Jason is the only one who can hide things from Lupine." Baka said

"Wow." Kimberly said

"Well this is as far as I can go." Baka said

"Bye." Kimberly said

Just the Jason's eyes went back to normal and then changed to pure Black.

"Hello." A Deep Male voice said coming out of Jason's mouth.

"You must be Rach." Adam said

"Correct. Now follow me Zedd knows you are here." Rach said

The Rangers followed Rach Jason

"What is wrong young Frog?" Rach asked

"Huh I just don't understand why you watch over me?" Adam asked

"You are Nobel and Wise like the Frog. Tommy is Courageous and pure like the Falcon, Aisha is Fierce and Unstoppable like the Bear, Rocky is Powerful and Smart like the Ape, Jason is Cunning and Swift like the Wolf and Kimberly is Agile and Graceful like the Crane." Rach said

"I never thought of it that way." Adam said

"Take care, young ones." Rach said

Jason's eyes changed back to normal then changed to Pure White.

"Hello Rangers." A voice just higher then Jason's came out of Jason's mouth.

"You must be Marlon." Tommy said

"Correct you are almost there." Marlon said

"Good." Tommy said

The Rangers followed Marlon to a cliff face. Just then strange Bird Creatures showed up.

"What are these Things?" Tommy asked

"Tengas." Marlon said

Marlon then got Jason's Wolf Coin out.

"By the Power of the Wolf blind these creatures." Marlon said

The Power coin shone a bright blue blinding the Tengas.

"Come on this way while there blinded." Marlon said

The Rangers followed Marlon through a gap where he pressed a rock and they all went inside. In the cave the Rangers walked along until they reached a dead end.

"Ok now which way?" Kimberly asked

"One question how did we end up in this cave?" Jason asked

"You're back to normal." Adam said

"Huh?" Jason asked

"You were possessed by the Animal Spirits." Aisha said

"Just great why does weird things always…" Jason started but didn't finish dew to the fact he walked through a wall.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Come on." Tommy said

The rangers then walked through the wall. In the temple the Five Rangers were looking for Jason.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Can you here us?" Tommy asked

Just then they entered the temple and found Jason.

"Hey guys what kept you?" Jason asked

"We were looking for you Cunning and Swift Wolf." Rocky said

"Huh?" Jason asked

"Check inside your pocket." Kimberly said

Jason looked in his pocket and pulled out a Wolf Power Coin.

"How cool." Jason said

Just then the gates open and the rangers walked inside. Then the gates closed

"Ok now what?" Aisha asked

"Who's out there I want answers." A voice said

"Sorry Jason but I need to borrow your body." A voice said

"Go ahead if it will help." Jason said in his mind.

Jason's eyes then went Blue.

"Ninjor this is Lupine the Wolf Spirit get your butt out here." Lupine said

"What if I refuse?" Ninjor asked

"You know better then to piss of a wolf now get out here I'm putting a lot of strain on this humans body talking to you. Since he already has a Wolf Soul." Lupine said

"Alright I'm coming out." Ninjor said

Ninjor then showed up.

"Alright you got my…I'm so sorry Lupine." Ninjor said when he saw Jason's eyes

"You knew full well we brought these teens here and yet you still act like a little kid." Lupine said

"I'm sorry." Ninjor said

"One more chance that's it." Lupine said

"Thank you." Ninjor said

Jason's eyes then returned to normal.

"Looks like someone is in trouble with the Wolf." Jason said

"Wait you heard all that?" Aisha asked

"Yeah unlike the others he asked." Jason said

"Now before we can begin do all of you have the Power Coins of Pheados?" Ninjor asked

The Rangers pulled out the power Coins.

"Good now we can begin." Ninjor said

(End Flash Back)

"Then after Lupine told Ninjor off it was time for us to gain our new powers." Tommy said

(Flash Back)

In the Temple.

"Now form a circle around me and join hands." Ninjor said

The Rangers formed a circle around Ninjor and joined there hands.

"Now close your eyes and look deep inside yourselves." Ninjor said

The Rangers then closed there eyes.

"From the dawn of time man as always known the calling from the power of the animals is the calling of the Ninja." Ninjor said

Just then Kimberly transformed into a Pink Ninja with a White belt and a Crane Power Coin on her chest, Adam transformed into a Black Ninja with a white belt and a Frog Power Coin on his chest, Aisha transformed into a Yellow Ninja with a White belt and a Bear Power Coin on her chest, Rocky transformed into a Red Ninja with a White belt and an Ape Power Coin on his chest, Tommy transformed into a White Ninja with a Black belt and a Falcon Power Coin on his chest and Jason transformed into a Blue Ninja with a Silver belt and a Wolf Power Coin on his chest.

"Now open your eyes and except the power of Ninja." Ninjor said

The Rangers opened there eyes and were surprised by the new power.

"Now follow me and you shall receive your gifts from Pheados and from me." Ninjor said

The Rangers followed Ninjor out into the Temple grounds. In the Temple Grounds the Rangers stood on the ledges.

"Now behold the Ninja Zords from the Temple of Ninja." Ninjor said

"Wow." Tommy said

"There amazing." Rocky said

"And now behold the Ninja Zords of Pheados." Ninjor said

The Rangers then saw the Pheados Ninja Zords they were bigger then the Ninja Zords of the Ninja temple.

"Whoa." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"How do we call on them?" Tommy asked

"Rocky Powerful and Smart you control the Mighty Ape Zords." Ninjor said

Rocky nodded.

"Aisha Fierce and Unstoppable you control the Mighty Bear Zords." Ninjor said

Aisha nodded.

"Kimberly Agile and Graceful you control the Beautiful Crane Zords." Ninjor said

Kimberly nodded.

"Adam Noble and Wise you control the Mighty Frog Zords." Ninjor said

Adam nodded

"Tommy Courageous and Pure you control the Mighty Falcon Zord." Ninjor said

Tommy nodded.

"And Jason Cunning and Swift you control the Mighty Wolf Zords." Ninjor said

Jason nodded.

"Now Jason your Wolf Zord of Pheados can transform into Warrior mode and can combine with Tommy's Falcon Zord of Pheados." Ninjor said

"Cool." Jason said

"And as always when all six of you work together the six Ninja Zords can combine to create the Ninja Megafalcon Zord." Ninjor said

"What about the other six?" Kimberly asked

"They combine to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord it has more power then the other one in fact nothing so far can match the Pheados Zords powers." Ninjor said

"So how do we call on them?" Kimberly asked

"Look inside yourselves and let your animal spirits be your guides." Ninjor said

"I am the Ape Powerful and Smart." Rocky said

"I am the Bear Fierce and Unstoppable." Aisha said

"I am the Crane Agile and Graceful." Kimberly said

"I am the Frog Noble and Wise." Adam said

"I am the Falcon Courageous and Pure." Tommy said

"I am the Wolf Cunning and Swift." Jason said

(End Flash Back)

"Wow you guys have had some weird adventures." Carlos said

"Yeah we have." Rocky said

"So how did Jason gain his Revenge Wolf Battle Armor we know his pendent was destroyed and he went into a coma but what happened after that?" Trini asked

"Well." Kimberly said

(Flash Back)

At the Warehouse Dark Knight walked up to Ninjor.

"Now I wonder how much you'll be worth." Dark Knight said

Just then Jason showed up and kicked Dark Knight to the ground.

"What the?" Dark Knight asked

Jason then stood up.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked Ninjor.

"Yes." Ninjor said

"Head back to mount High and rest I'll take care of this." Jason said

Ninjor didn't argue he just teleported away. Just then Dark Knight stood up.

"What kind of game are you playing Blue Ranger?" Dark Knight asked

"This is no game." Jason said holding up his left arm and reviling a Wolf head shaped Battlizer.

"No you survived the test." Dark Knight said

"Revenge Wolf Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason then pressed the Battlizer and a black bolt of lightning went form the Battlizer to his right hand. Then Jason shot a beam causing an eclipse then a beam came down and hit Jason then Jason moved his arm to revile the Revenge Wolf Armored Ranger.

"No this can't be." Dark Knight said

"Oh it can." Jason said

Dark Knight fired his spike ball but Jason caught it and destroyed it. Then Jason then charged at Dark Knight turning into a Black Energy Wolf. Jason then struck and destroyed Dark Knight. Jason then walked up to the Rangers and healed them. Then Jason powered down to his Ranger form.

"Come on let's head back to the Command Centre." Jason said

The Rangers teleported off.

(End Flash Back)

"Wow so that's what happened." Zack said

"Hey Kat how did you join the team?" Cassie asked

"Well I joined when Kimberly left for Florida." Katherine said

"Kat was under Rita's spell at the time but managed to break it. So after the tryouts for the Pan Global Games I transferred my powers to Katherine." Kimberly said

"Wow." Ashley said

"Yeah tell me about it." Kat said

"Come on we better get moving." Hayley said

"Where are we going?" Kimberly asked

"You'll see." Hayley said

The teens then walked off. Meanwhile in the Mountains Divatox was going through the ruins of the Power Chamber.

"Oh where are those Power Rangers." Divatox said

"Like I said only the Black Turbo Ranger was left." Elgar said

Just then a head made of Flames appeared.

"Divatox. Queen of the Pirates you are requested to come to the Cermerian Planet at once." The head said

"Who sent you?" Divatox asked

"Dark Spector." The flame head said

"On our way." Divatox said

The flame head then teleported off.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Divatox said

Divatox and her crew teleported away. Jason then climbed out of the rubble and then teleported down. Meanwhile back under the now destroyed Power Chamber the Rangers, Hayley and the four teens walked up to a door.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked

"This is what Jason was working on for Zordon." Hayley said

Hayley then typed in a code and the Doors opened to revile a bigger version of the Power Chamber along with some other doors.

"What is this place?" Billy asked

"Welcome to the Power Centre." Alpha said

"This is amazing." Rocky said

"All this technology comes from Aquitar, Triforia, Eltar and Earth." Alpha said

Just then a Black beam of light teleported in and everyone saw Jason wearing a ripped shirt and ripped jeans.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Hey." Jason said

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Nothing a nice long rest won't take care of." Jason said

"Good point. So this is what Zordon had you work on." Tommy said

"Yeah and the best part is there's a secret entrance under my house to here." Jason said

"How cool." TJ said

"So what makes this place different to the Power Chamber?" Billy asked

"For one it's got a medical wing which I think I need to go too soon. It also has a training area along with stronger scanners and a bigger viewing Globe." Jason said

"What about the Alarm?" Billy asked

"Same as the Power Chamber's." Jason said

"Nice touch." Kimberly said

"Well I better get to the medical wing." Jason said

"Yeah you need it." Kimberly said

Billy and Tommy helped Jason to the medical wing. While the others looked around.

"This place is amazing." Kimberly said

"I'll say." Trini said

Everyone then looked behind them and saw a holographic display of all the Ranger suits, Morphers, weapons and miniature versions of the Zords.

"Now this is cool." TJ said

"Thanks." Jason said

Jason walked back in still in ripped jeans but with a Bandage around his waist and one on his arm.

"I'm glad you're ok." Kimberly said

"We all are Jason." Trini said

"Thanks guys." Jason said

"Come on let's go home I need a nap." Tommy said

Everyone nodded and teleported away except for Kimberly and Jason. The two walked off and entered Jason's house. Then they shut the trap door.

"Well you still have a walk to go." Kimberly said

"Yeah but it's easier to get there." Jason said

"Good point." Kimberly said

"I'm sorry I made you worry but I needed to make sure all of you were safe." Jason said

"I'm just glad you're ok." Kimberly said

"I love you Kimberly." Jason said

"I love you too Jason." Kimberly said

The two kissed then Kimberly went to the Living room while Jason went upstairs to have a shower and get cleaned up. A couple of hours later the two were sitting on the couch cuddled up together.

"I'm so glad you've got self healing." Kimberly said

"Yeah I'm just lucky I can choose when to activate it." Jason said

Kimberly nodded and snuggled up next to Jason. Jason wrapped his arms around Kimberly and they both sat there enjoying each other's company.

End of Chase into Space Part2

End of Turbo Rangers New Beginnings next up Zeo Beast Rise of Ivan Ooze and then Space Rangers New Beginnings


End file.
